Im Exil
by mogeta5
Summary: Endlich wurde ein Friedensvertrag ausgehandelt, dieser brachte einige gute Veränderungen. Für viele wurde das Leben einfacher. Aber für einige brachte er auch Schlechtes, so auch für Harry. Er hatte aktiv gegen Voldemort, den neuen Verbündeten des Ministe
1. Chapter 1

Hallo, an alle, die diese Geschichte angeklickt haben.

Ich hoffe ihr habt Spaß an diesem kurzen Prolog: (Das zweite kommt schon bald.)

"Harry, was meinst du?"

"Was?"

"Bitte Harry, du weißt was ich meine. Was wird wohl herauskommen?" Ginny sah Harry besorgt an, er merkte, dass sie ihre Angst unterdrückte. Ihre Gefühle bildeten einen scharfen Kontrast zu dem Wetter und dem was die anderen Schüler um sie herum fühlten. Für diese war die Gefahr gebannt, ein Friedensvertrag war zum Greifen nahe, es fehlten nur noch ein paar Details.

Doch diese Details betrafen sie. Es waren bereits mehre Gesetze verabschiedet worden die den Frieden zwischen dem dunklen Orden und dem Orden des Phönix garantieren sollten. Schwarze Magie sollte nicht mehr nur unter strengen Auflagen ausgeführt werden dürfen, sondern wurde gar als Wahlfach in den Stundenplan aufgenommen. Die Gesetze für die "Halbmenschen", Werwölfe und Vampire wurden gelockert, sehr zur Freude von Remus und Tonks. Sie planten bereits ihre Hochzeit.

Was jedoch noch nicht komplett geregelt worden war, war was mit einigen Mitgliedern des dunklen Ordens und des Phönixordens geschehen sollte. Unter anderem Harry. Dieser war ja gerade volljährig geworden und hatte gegen Voldemort gekämpft, einem neuen Verbündeten des Ministeriums. Sie behandelten ihn also wie einen Verbrecher, zumindest hatten sie ihn nicht nach Azkaban geschickt, wie es ursprünglich mit ihm und anderen Mitgliedern der beiden Organisationen geschehen sollte.

Die Verhandlungen fanden in Hogwarts statt, das Ministerium war nicht sicher und alles ging dort momentan drunter und drüber. Ginny machte sich auf jeden Fall gewaltige Sorgen, sie schützte, dass sie noch Minderjährig war. Gegen alle Minderjährigen wurde keine Anklage erhoben. Sie hoffte auf ein mildes Urteil für Harry, wenige Monate Azkaban, immerhin war er bei seinen Aktionen noch Minderjährig gewesen.

Wenn sie allerdings daran dachte ,wer' das alles zu entscheiden hatte wurde ihr schlecht. Er hatte ja nur noch dieses eine letzte Schuljahr vor sich, zwar hatte es gerade angefangen, aber vielleicht, so hoffte Ginny, wurde das Urteil erst danach vollstreckt. Sie schreckte hoch als sie bemerkte, dass Prof McGonogall durch das Tor auf sie zukam stand sie auf.

"Mister Potter, bitte folgen sie mir. Miss Weasley, bitte warten sie hier draußen."

Das war kein gutes Zeichen, die Lehrerin schien erschüttert.

"Mister Potter. Ihr Urteil lautet sieben Jahre Verbannung."

mogeta sei mit euch Was haltet ihr davon?


	2. Chapter 2

Hallo meine Lieben,

Wie versprochen kommt hier das Zweite Kapitel. Ich hoffe ihr mögt es.

"Willst du das wiklich so machen?" Hermine sah Harry aus verweinten Augen verzweifelt an. Sie gab ihm einen Pullover, nahm den nächsten und friemelte daran herum. Sie war total aufgelöst, sie fand das Urteil ungerecht.

"Du gehst für mindestens sieben Jahre weg! Und du tust als wärst du mal eben für eine Woche auf Irland!" Sie schrie ihn an brach aber sofort in Tränen aus, als er sie traurig ansah.

"Hermine, bitte beruhige dich. Ich versuch das ganze einfach nur durchzustehen und das beste daraus zu machen. Ginny wird mich schon verstehen, wenn ich das noch länger hinauszögere dann...Ich weiß auch nicht was ich dann machen werde, auf jeden Fall irgendetwas dummes."

"Sie wird dich hassen." Hermine brachte zwischen ihren Schluchzern kaum ein vernünftiges Wort heraus. Harry nahm sie in den Arm, vielleicht das letzte mal für eine lange Zeit.

"Es ist doch schon alles geregelt, ich fliege noch heute Abend los und diese amerikanische Schule hat mich bereits aufgenommen. Ich verspreche dir auch ordentlich zu lernen und einen guten Abschluss zu machen." Hermine weinte jetzt erst richtig los.

Zu der weinenden Hermine und Harry der versuchte sie zu trösten, kam Ron. Er hatte noch ein paar Sachen von ihm aus der Quidditch-Umkleide geholt, wofür er viel Zeit gebraucht hatte.

"Ich tu die Sachen schon mal in den Koffer."

"Nimmst du dann Hermine? Sie ist immerhin deine Freundin." Ron gab die weinende Hermine an ihren Freund weiter, sie waren endlich zur Freude der restlichen Mitschüler endlich zusammen gekommen.

"Gehst du jetzt zu Ginny?" Als großer Bruder wollte er das gerne wissen."

"Nein, ich habe ihr einen Brief geschrieben. Es ist besser so." Ron sah seinen besten Freund zweifelnd an.

"Sie wird die ganze Sache nicht gut aufnehmen."

"Da hast du recht und sie kennt einige ziemlich fiese Flüche." Er wusste sie würde durchdrehen, wenn er länger warten würde. "Ich glaube das war es jetzt." Er schloss seine Koffer.

Dann ging er zu Hermine nahm sie noch einmal in den Arm und Küsste sie auf beide Wangen. Dann umarmte er noch Ron. "Passt gut auf euch auf und ich will bald von ein paar Kindern hören." Alle drei versuchten es nochmal mit einem Lächeln.

"Locomotor Koffer." Der Koffer folgte Harry aus der Tür heraus.

"Ah, da sind sie ja Mister Potter, wie ich sehe ohne Anhang."

"Klappe Snape."

"Potter!"

"Wollen sie mir Punkte abziehen, ich bin kein Schüler mehr und kann mich ihnen gegenüber benehmen wie ich will. Und in diesem Fall versuche ich besonders kindisch zu sein, sie sind ein sehr gutes Beispiel." Harry ging am erbosten Severus Snape wutschnaubend vorbei auf seine ehemalige Hauslehrerin zu.

"Haben sie alles?"

"Müssen sie sich noch von jemanden verabschieden?" Er schüttelte nur den Kopf. Je schneller er weg war umso besser war es für ihn und die anderen Mitschüler.

Im Zimmer des Direktors warteten bereits Fudge, zwei Auroren und Dombledore selbst auf ihn. "Harry bist du bereit?"

"Ja."

"Die Auroren werden dich bis zum Flugzeug begleiten, in Amerika werden dich zwei Lehrer deiner neuen Schule empfangen. nach deinem Abschluss dort, darfst du gehen wohin du willst, du darfst nur kein Englisches Territorium betreten." Dumbledore, das wusste Harry hatte alles getan um die Dauer seiner Verbannung so gering wie möglich zu halten, die Alternative wäre ein Aufenthalt in Azkaban gewesen.

"Ich bin froh, dass wir alle so ein gutes Ergebnis erreicht haben."

"Danke Cornelius." Der Direktor war mehr als nur reserviert gegenüber dem Minister, dieser war während den Verhandlungen wenig hilfreich gewesen sondern hatte alles nur verschlimmert. Harry ignorierte ihn einfach nur.

"Auf Wiedersehen Direktor und Professor McGonogall." Harry lächelte ihnen entgegen.

"Du kannst mich jetzt ruhig Minerva nennen, Harry." Dumbledore nickte vergnügt. "Du bist jetzt nicht mehr unser Schüler, es hat mir wirklich viel Spaß gemacht dich zu unterrichten. Und ich erwarte von dir, dass du Hogwarts gut in Amerika vertrittst." Genau das hatte er von ihr erwartet.

"Ich werde mich anstrengen."

"So, ich weiß du hasst Flohpulver, aber es wurde eine Direktverbindung zu Heathrow hergestellt. Du musst nur ,Heathrow, London' sagen." Harry nickte.

"Ich hoffe wir sehen uns in sieben Jahren wieder."

"Ich bin mir sicher." Dumbledore hielt ihm das Flohpulver hin und harry ging zum Kamin, er warf es hinein sagte laut und deutlich "Heathrow, London," und war verschwunden.

"Ich konnte mich gar nicht verabschieden." Die beiden Auroren waren ihm sofort gefolgt.

"Jammerschade Cornelius." Dumbledore hatte wirklich kein Mitleid mit dem Minister, Minerva noch viel weniger.

Wenige Stunden später lief Ginny Weasley durch die Gänge der Schule, beim Zimmer des Direktors wurde sie ohne Passwort eingelassen.

"Ist das wahr? Ist das wirklich wahr?!" Sie fuchtelte mit Harry's Abschiedsbrief vor dem Direktor herum.

"Ich fürchte leider ja Miss Weasley. Harry Potter darf für sieben Jahre England nicht betreten." Die junge Hexe schrie gequält auf und konnte die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten.

"Wieso- hat er- hat er mich nicht mitgenommen?" Albus Dumbledore sah traurig auf die Hexe hinab.

"Ich fürchte das geht nicht. Nach dem neuen Gesetz müssen alle Hexen und Zauberer mit englischer Nationalität in Hogwarts oder einer gleichgestellten europäischen Schule unterrichtet werden."

"Und Harry?"

"Er hat heute die U.S Amerikanische Staatsbürgerschaft erhalten und fliegt jeden Moment los." Ginny konnte nicht mehr, sie brach nun entgültig zusammen.

Zwei Tage später wurde sie von Madam Pomfrey mit der Diagnose "Gebrochenes Herz" wieder entlassen.

Jemand der die nächsten Wochen überhaupt nichts zu lachen hatte war Severus Snape. nach seinem Kommentar, "Wie schön ist es doch ohne Potter," boykottierten fast alle Schüler, quer durch die Jahrgänge, seinen Unterricht. Sogar einige Slytherins, unter anderem auch Draco Malfoy, sehr zum Entsetzen seines Vaters, seine Mutter unterstützte ihn aber.

Ginny und Neville taten ihr bestes um sämtliche Kessel zum explodieren zu bringen, sie benutzte dazu Massen von Scherzartikeln ihrer Brüder. Der Rest der Schüler unterhielt sich fröhlich, tat nichts, schlief und übte sich in Faulheit.

Erst als er sich zu einer Entschuldigung durchrang war normaler Unterricht wieder möglich. Die anderen Lehrer hatten nämlich keinen einzigen Finger gerührt um ihm zu helfen. Man hörte Minerva im Unterricht sogar Tipps zur Unterrichtsgestaltung für gelangweilte Schüler geben.

Lord Voldemort fand das ganze überaus amüsant. Endlich hatte er Potter aus dem Weg geschafft, mehr oder weniger.

Wie es Harry geht? Dank seines neuen Passes schaffte er es ohne Probleme durch die Kontrollen. Er hatte nämlich einen besonderen erhalten der ihm Diplomaten-Status verlieh, er durfte jetzt überall parken.

Harry wurde freundlich empfangen, es war ihm zwar ziemlich egal, aber er ließ alles über sich ergehen.

"Es freut uns dich als neuen Schüler begrüßen zu dürfen ich bin Eliza Helany, deine neue Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Dies ist mein Kollege Samuel Newton, er gibt die Flugstunden und trainiert die Quidditch-Mannschaft."

Harry gab den beiden Lehrern höflich die Hand.

"Wie heißt du, uns wurde leider kein Name mitgeteilt. Alle taten furchtbar geheimnisvoll." Mr Newton studierte sein Gesicht genau, er war selber aber eine eher blasse Person, ein ganz normales Gesicht, dass man kurz ansieht und gleich wieder vergisst.

"Oh, ich heiße Harry Potter." Die Reaktion kam prompt wie erwartet, sie rissen die Augen auf und sahen ihn groß an, "ich glaube aber, dass ein Inkognito notwendig ist. Professor Dumbledore hat eine Absprache mit ihrem Direktor getroffen."

"Äh ja ist wohl besser so, wurde bereits ein Name vorgeschlagen?" Miss Helany's Gesichtsausdruck normalisierte sich wieder. Sie hatte irgendwo Vorfahren aus Asien, große dunkle Augen, eine kleine Nase und ein herzförmiges Gesicht.

"Ich dachte an James Black."

"Okay Jimmy." Harry sah irritiert zu Mr Newton.

"Eine typische amerikanische Version von James." Harry war immer noch irritiert, er kam noch nicht mit dem amerikanischen Akzent klar. Er versuchte aber sein Bestes. Aber erwürde immer noch Meilen gegen den Wind als Engländer erkannt werden.

"Wie auch immer wie kommen wir jetzt zur Schule und wo ist die überhaupt?" Ein erwartungsvoller Blick wurde gesandt, bitte kein Flohnetzwerk, bitte kein Portschlüssel.

"Wir werden mit dem Auto fahren, sie liegt kurz vor Boston. Von New York aus ist es also nicht allzu weit, da es noch so früh ist werden wir es locker schaffen, aber eine Pause wird schon nötig sein."

"Das hört sich gut an," ihn durchströmte Erleichterung.

"Was sollte man denn als Transportmittel deiner Meinung nach vermeiden?"

"Portschlüssel und das Flohnetzwerk. Beides ist meiner Meinung nach Lebensgefährlich." Sie bewegten sich auf das Parkhaus zu.

"Ganz meine Meinung." Mr Newton war Fluglehrer mit Leib und Seele.

Sie stiegen dort in einen typischen amerikanischen Mittelklassewagen ein, Harry musste natürlich hinten sitzen. Es machte ihm aber nicht viel aus.

Den ersten Teil der fahrt wurde er nach ein paar Sachen gefragt, wie Hogwarts aussieht ob es dort wirklich so viele Geister und Gemälde gibt, wie es momentan im England der Zauberer aussah und so weiter. Harry beantwortete die Fragen präzise aber kurz, zum einen war er müde, andererseits wollte er nicht zu viel erzählen. Er wusste, dass sein Name in anderen Ländern sehr bekannt war, aber vieles verließ England dann doch nicht, und so sollte es auch bleiben.

Mittagessen gab es in einem typischen Diner am Rand der Hauptstraße, er bestellte sich nach längerem überlegen einen Salat mit etwas Fleischbeilage, Miss Helany nahm das gleich, Mr Newton sah auf dieses "Vogelfutter" eher abwertend und bestellte sich einen Burger mit Pommes.

Harry schaffte sein Essen gerade so und nach gutem zureden. Die beiden Lehrer waren Mrs Weasley's Meinung er sei viel zu dünn. Dabei hatte er für seine Verhältnisse in den letzten paar Wochen recht gut gegessen, davor aber nicht, bei den Dursley's bekam er nur das Nötigste. Alles weitere musste er sich selbst organisieren, was dort mit einem längeren Fußmarsch verbunden war.

"Du wirst erst mal eine ganze Weile Zeit zum eingewöhnen haben, bevor es richtig losgeht. Deine ersten Klausuren werden nicht gewertet keine Sorge."

"Du hattest richtig Glück, das Schuljahr begann nämlich dieses Jahr später mit eurem zusammen. Sonst sind wir immer etwas früher dran."

"Wieso denn?"

"Ein Teil der Schule musste dringend saniert werden, das war in den Ferien aber nicht komplett zu schaffen, deswegen wurden noch zwei extra Wochen gegeben. Also nichts dramatisches." Mr Newton winkte ab.

Wieder auf der Straße sah Harry sich die Landschaft an, sie fuhren mittlerweile auf dem Land, zwar gab es noch einiges an Verkehr, aber es war nicht mehr so hektisch. Die Landschaft fand er sehr schön, diese großen Städte waren nichts für ihn. Es war zu laut, zu stickig und es gab definitiv zu viele Menschen.

Kurze Zeit später döste er ein, das gab den Lehrern die Möglichkeit sich zu unterhalten.

_Er hätte uns zumindest vorwarnen können 'Wegen familiären Problemen muss er die Schule wechseln', wohl eher, weil ein Massenmörder hinter ihm her ist._

_Beruhige dich Eliza, wir müssen unsere ruhe bewahren. Die anderen Lehrer werden zwar auch die Wahrheit erfahren, die Schüler dürfen aber nichts wissen._

_Das Weiß ich! Ich bin trotzdem sauer._

_Er hatte aber gute Gründe, und der Junge sollte hier seine Ruhe haben._

_Ja ja, achte lieber auf die Straße. Wieso aber gerade dann wir? Wir sind doch noch nicht lange Lehrer._

_Deswegen, wir sind jung und unterrichten seine Lieblingsfächer._

Harry hörte aber alles mit, er war schon wieder unerwünscht. Das wird wohl nie enden, Kinder wie er, die immer abgelehnt wurden fanden wohl nie ein richtiges zu Hause. Er konnte Ginny und die Weasley's als eine Art Familie bezeichnen und sich bei ihnen wohl fühlen aber eine richtige Heimat oder sein richtiger Platz fand er bei ihnen dann doch nicht.

Einige Zeit später tat er dann so als würde er aufwachen, fragte nach der Uhrzeit und wie lange es noch dauern wird und sah wieder hinaus. Langsam wurde ihm langweilig, er war noch nie so lange mit dem Auto gefahren, und wusste nicht wie er sich ablenken soll. Ein Gespräch mit seinen Lehrern wollte er aber auch nicht beginnen, schon aus Prinzip. Er würde nicht mehr eine so enge Bindung zu Lehrern eingehen, wie er sie zu denen in Hogwarts hatte.

Also langweilte er sich weiter.

"Wir sind schon bald da. Die Schule ist übrigens in mehreren Gebäuden untergebracht. Es gibt zwei nur mit Schlafräumen, eins für Mädchen, eins für Jungen. Die Unterrichtsräume sind auf zwei weitere Gebäude verteilt. Die Räume der Lehrer sind in einem weiteren Gebäude, aber manche kommen jeden morgen mit dem Netzwerk."

Newton machte weiter:"Das Quidditchfeld und die Sporthalle liegen etwas abseits, sind aber schnell zu erreichen."

"Es gibt eine Sporthalle?"

"Oh ja für Basketball, Tennis, Volleyball und die ganzen anderen AG's. Du bist aber wohl eher für Quidditch, oder?" Newton wusste, dass in England die Zauberer eigentlich nur Quidditch spielten.

"Ja, in der Schule vorher habe ich aber auch die anderen Sportarten kennengelernt, ich weiß also schon etwas darüber." Die anderen hatten ja vielleicht mal was von Fußball gehört, aber alles andere war ihnen total fremd.

Eine Weile später hatten sie die Schule erreicht, es waren recht moderne Gebäude, kein Vergleich zu einem Schloss wie Hogwarts, aber ganz okay. Harry sah sich aufmerksam um, viele der Schüler saßen draußen machten Hausaufgaben und hörten Musik. Alles sah sehr locker aus, einige Bälle wurden hin und her geworfen und manch ein Zauber gesprochen.

"Das hier ist das Gebäude der Jungen bis 20 Uhr dürfen Mädchen rein, umgekehrt gilt das auch. Wir stellen aber nur kurz deinen Koffer ab und gehen dann zum Direktor." Harry nickte und führte einen wortlosen Zauber aus. Miss Helany sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an und übernahm die Führung.

"Das ist das Gebäude der Mädchen...da ist der Weg zu den Sportplätzen...hier ist das Gebäude A...hier ist das Gebäude B mit dem Lehrerzimmer."

Auf den Fluren begegneten sie ein paar Lehrern die ihnen freundlich zu nickten als sie das Zimmer des Direktors im zweiten Stock erreichten klopften sie kurz an und traten ein.

"Hallo Harry wie war der Flug? Ich heiße Michael Andrews und bin nun schon seit fünf Jahren hier Direktor, vorher war ich bei der Army und dann habe ich Tränke studiert, das unterrichte ich übrigens auch."

harry brachte ein eher schwaches "Hallo, der Flug war in Ordnung." heraus vor ihm stand ein waschechter GI wie er ihn aus den Serien die Dudleys sich ansah kannte. Er bildete einen recht starken Kontrast zu Dumbledore, sie würden sich aber zweifellos wunderbar verstehen. Beide hatten dieses gewisse Funkeln in den Augen.

"Deine Noten hat mir dein Direktor bereits gegeben,du kannst die gleichen Fächer weiter belegen wenn du willst. Ich denke kaum, dass du Probleme haben wirst, die Lehrpläne ähneln sich sehr. Soweit ich weiß wirst du in manchem sogar eher voraus sein." Harry hatte bei der Aussage zu seinem Stundenplan genickt, er wollte alle Fächer behalten, beider letzen Bemerkung des Direktors spannte er sich aber an. Dumbledore hatte wohl so einiges erzählt.

"Ich versuche zwar die besten Lehrer zu uns zu holen, muss aber zugeben, dass Hogwarts mit Professor McGonogall einer Hexe die erstklassige Verwandlungen durchführt und mit Professor Snape einen genialen Tränkebrauer hat." Bei der Erwähnung Snape's schnaubte Harry nur.

"Was ist denn?"

"Gut im Brauen zu sein heißt noch lange nicht ein guter Lehrer zu sein." Snape war als Lehrer wohl eher ein Totalausfall.

Professor Andrews sah ihn an, der Junge war viel zu zynisch, "ich muss aber noch zu etwas eher unangenehmen kommen: Den Schulregeln. Bei Bedarf nachzulesen in diesem Heft." Er zwinkerte Harry zu, er wurde bereits gewarnt, dass er einen Delinquenten zu sich holte, der sich nicht sonderlich um Regeln scherte. Und der dabei ständig in Lebensgefahr geriet.

Professor Helany sah so aus als wollte sie noch etwas sagen, ihr gefiel diese kurze Abfertigung der Regeln nicht. Sie klappte ihren Mund aber wieder zu, nachdem Newton ihr in die Rippen stupste.

"Professor Newton wird dich auf dein Zimmer bringen, dort warten bereits einige der Jungen aus deinem Jahrgang. Sie können dir dann noch einige wichtige Sachen zeigen. Eliza ich möchte noch kurz mit dir sprechen."

GI: amerikanischer Soldat

Bis zum nächsten mal mogeta

R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Halloho meine Lieben,

Ich möchte erst nochmal etwas zum allgemeinen Aufbau meiner Geschichte erzählen.

Im ersten Teil ist Harry in Amerika. Dieser Teil wird recht lang.

Der zweite Teil wird dann kürzer, er beschäftigt sich mit Harry's Rückreise.

Im dritten und letzten Teil ist er dann wieder in England und muss sich dort einigen Problemen stellen. Er wird laaang.

Solltet ihr Verständnisprobleme haben schreibt mir das einfach in einer Review, ich beantworte alle. Wirklich!!

Viel Spaß:

"Hallo Jungs, das hier ist James Black, er kommt aus Hogwarts und wird mit euch den Abschluss machen."

"Hallo." Es klang ziemlich genuschelt.

"Hallo ich hoffe wir werden uns verstehen," Harry's Stimme klang sicherer als er sich fühlte.

"DAS sind Manieren meine Herren, ich hoffe doch ihr werdet ihm alles zeigen, der Direktor hatte nur Zeit für ein kurzes Hallo." Newton nickte den Jungen zum Abschied kurz zu und ließ sie allein.

"Hi James, ich in Nick. Wir haben erst heute erfahren, dass du kommst und konnten nichts vorbereiten." Nick sah aus wie ein Surfer, blonde Haare, Kette aus Muscheln um den Hals, und ein Hawaii-Hemd, bei dessen Farbe jeder blind werden musste.

"Ist kein Problem, ich weiß auch erst seit gestern, dass ich hierhin komme." Er zuckte nur kurz die Schultern.

"Da hattest du Glück, es werden nicht alle aufgenommen, die hierhin wollen." Nick nickte ernsthaft.

"Man braucht Geld oder Talent. Was hast du?" Ein Cowboy, dessen Gesicht Harry wegen eines Stetson's nicht sehen konnte, saß hinten in der Ecke. Die anderen schienen erstaunt, dass er sprach.

"Ich denke, dass Professor Andrews Dumbledore einen Gefallen getan hat." Harry war klar, dass er beides hatte, er versuchte aber der Provokation des Cowboy's auszuweichen.

"Dumbledore...ist er wirklich so wie alle erzählen?" Nick schien hier der Neugierige zu sein.

"Ja, sehr mächtig und etwas...durchgeknallt." Harry musste einfach lächeln, Dumbledore war einfach ein Unikat.

"Bevor wir ihn aber ausfragen, sollten wir ihm noch so einiges erzählen, oder?"

"Du bist immer so vernünftig Mitch." Nick war anscheinend auch der Spaßvogel.

"Na ja, wie du siehst teilst du die das Zimmer mit einem Cowboy, einem Indianer, Cherokee, und einem durchgeknallten Idioten." Der Indianer, Mitch, verdrehte nur die Augen bei dieser absolut unmöglichen Vorstellung, der Cowboy schwieg.

"Also das da hinten am Fenster ist dein Bett, der rechte Schrank da neben der Tür ist auch deiner, wo ist eigentlich dein Gepäck?" Nick sah sich um.

"Das steht wohl noch in der Eingangshalle, wir sind eben durch den Hintereingang wieder reingekommen." Harry machte sich schon auf den Weg zur Tür, Nick der es sich auf Harry's Bett gemütlich gemacht hatte sprang auf, "ich komm mit, du auch Mitch?"

"Nein ich bleibe bei unserem Cowboy."

In der Eingangshalle herrschte ein ziemlicher Tumult, sowohl Mädchen als auch Jungen standen um Harry's Koffer, in gebührendem Abstand.

"Darf ich mal durch, danke. Oh Janice, neue Frisur? Macht mal Platz." Harry folgte Nick der Einfachheit halber und ging zu seinem Koffer weiter, denn Nick hatte eine Vollbremsung hingelegt, als er ihn sah. Um den Koffer wanden sich ein Dutzend Schlangen aller Größen und Farben und sangen ein Lied der Schicksals-Schwestern, "The Cauldron."

Mit einem Schlenker seines Stabes, waren die Schlangen verschwunden, nach einem weiteren, stand auf dem Koffer J.B. statt vorher H.P.

"Toller Zauber."

"Den hat eine Freundin ausgetüftelt."

"W-O-W." Nick war echt beeindruckt.

Harry hob den durch Magie leichten Koffer hoch drehte sich um und sah wohl die halbe Schule vor sich.

"Hallo, ich heiße James Black, komme aus England und werde hier meinen Abschluss machen." Das er aus England kam dürfte allen klar sein durch sein ziemlich makelloses Britisches Englisch. Petunia hatte viel Wert darauf gelegt, dass Dudley richtig spricht, Harry durfte dann natürlich mitmachen und war, oh Wunder, besser gewesen. Er kramte es immer gerne für solche Anlässe heraus, und sprach auf diese Weise mit Leuten, die er nicht mochte oder ihm auf die Nerven gingen.

Nick und Harry bahnten sich einen Weg durch die Schüler, als Siebtklässler hatten sie da wenig Probleme und gingen auf ihr Zimmer. Auf dem Weg musste Nick Harry natürlich ausfragen.

"Sag mal, die Schlange haben nicht zufällig 'The Cauldron' gesungen?"

"Haben sie, die Erfinderin hörte zu dieser Zeit dieses Lied pausenlos, ihr Freund ist fast durchgedreht." Ron hatte tatsächlich Hermine am Ende auf Knien angefleht das Lied auszumachen.

"Ach noch was, unser Cowboy Zack ist nicht immer so, er hatte nur kein einfaches Leben. Mehr sage ich aber zu diesem Thema vorerst nicht. Er wird sich schon an dich gewöhnen." Harry nickte, hatte aber wenig Hoffnung, sie würden einander einfach aus dem Weg gehen.

Das Zimmer fanden sie wenigstens leer vor.

"Wir haben noch eine halbe Stunde bis zum Abendessen," Nick warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr. "Da schaffst du sicher noch das Auspacken, hinter der Tür da ist übrigens das Bad. Wir sprechen uns mit dem Duschen immer ab. In der Sporthalle gibt es übrigens noch eine."

Harry packte aus und hörte dem Geplapper von Nick nur mit halbem Ohr zu und schaffte es tatsächlich fertig zu werden bevor sie zum Essen gingen.

Gegessen wurde zusammen im größeren Haus der Jungen. Der Direktor hielt wie erwartet eine kurze Ansprache:"Bla bla...James Black...familiäre Probleme...Hogwarts...Abschlussklasse...Guten Appetit."

Für Harry war es zwar nichts besonderes im Mittelpunkt zu stehen, es verdarb ihm aber immer sofort das bißchen Appetit, das er hatte. Die anderen drei aus seinem Zimmer, Mitch und Zack hatten sich noch zu ihnen gesellt, langten aber ordentlich zu. Die 6 Tische der Schüler standen parallel zueinander, der Lehrertisch stand an der Stirnseite.

"Willst du nicht mehr essen?"

"Nein, danke Nick. Ich glaube ich spüre so langsam den Jet-Lag und will nur noch in mein Bett." Das reichte als Ausrede für heute.

Nach dem Essen gingen sie dann auch alle sofort wieder nach oben. Harry erreichte sein Ziel, das Bett, auch sehr schnell. Die Jungs ließen ihm den Vortritt, sie wollten eigentlich noch nicht ins Bett, verstanden aber, dass Harry müde war. Deswegen unterhielten sie sich noch leise für eine Weile. Harry hörte diesmal beim Gespräch über sich nicht zu sondern schlief tief und fest vor Erschöpfung.

"Die Mädels werden total auf ihn fliegen: düster, gut aussehend, geheimnisvoll." Nick jammerte definitiv.

"Wie toll er ist wird sich noch zeigen." Zack hing in seinem Stuhl.

"Er hatte einen echt tollen Spruch auf seinem Koffer, ein Dutzend Schlangen die sangen. Er meinte eine Freundin hätte sich den ausgedacht." Mitch pfiff anerkennend durch die Zähne.

"Vielleicht ist er dann ja doch nicht so schlecht." Zack nahm seinen Hut ab, darunter kamen drei Piercings, Unterlippe, Nase und Augenbraue zu Tage. Außerdem noch Platinblonde Haare mit dazu passenden grauen Augen.

"Immerhin kommt er aus Hogwarts." Nick deutete auf den Koffer mit dem Schul-Emblem.

"Wir werden es ja morgen sehen, die Lehrer testen ihn sicherlich."

"Wieso kommt er aber gerade jetzt, es soll doch endlich Frieden herrschen. 'Familiäre Probleme' ist doch ziemlich wischi waschi." Nick witterte ein Geheimnis, das musste er lösen.

Die Lehrer, in diesem Fall Miss Helany, testeten ihn nicht. Zumindest nicht vor der Klasse, sie wollte das später mit dem Direktor nachholen. Dieser hatte ihr gestern mit der Begründung sie wolle sich sicherlich nicht vor der Klasse blamieren, davon abgeraten. Außerdem wollte er nicht noch zusätzliche Aufmerksamkeit auf Harry lenken.

Dieser hatte brachte deswegen entspannt eine Doppelstunde VgddK hinter sich. Dann folgte Zaubertränke, er bekam seinen Heil-Trank für kleine Wunden ganz gut hin. Der Direktor war zumindest ganz zufrieden, er teilte sich den Unterricht mit einer Lehrerin, die sich um die ersten fünf Stufen kümmerte.

Dann gab es Mittagessen, Harry nahm sich zwar nicht gerade viel, aber dennoch genug um nicht aufzufallen. In der dann folgenden halben Stunde Pause erledigten er mit Nick ein paar der Hausaufgaben, Zack und Mitch machten sie lieber alleine. Hermine wäre sicher stolz auf ihn, er machte freiwillig Hausaufgaben und sogar ordentlich.

Für Harry kam dann noch Pflanzenkunde, aber nur mit Nick; Mitch und Zack gingen zu Runen. So überstand Harry seinen ersten Tag ohne im Krankenzimmer zu landen, mit der Hilfe von drei Tassen Kaffee. Bis zum Abendessen blieb noch etwas Zeit für ein kurzes Nickerchen und eine kleine Führung. Danach ging er mit dem Direktor und Miss Helany zu seinem Test. Nick wollte zwar mit, durfte aber nicht.

"Das hier ist der Duellraum, Keller Gebäude B. keine Sorge, du wirst dich schon bald hier gut zurecht finden." Harry's Orientierungssinn war zwar ganz in Ordnung, wenn er aber in einem fremden Land mit allem erschlagen wurde, war das aber dann doch etwas zuviel.

"So ich habe mir gedacht ich greife dich erst mal an, du musst nur verteidigen, danach tauschen wir."

"Du kannst ruhig alles zeigen Professor Dumbledore hat mir einen ziemlich ausführlichen Bericht gesandt. Dieser Test dient eigentlich nur dazu das Geschriebene zu überprüfen. Ich stehe bereit um Zauber wenn nötig zu stoppen."

"Beginnen wir." Sie stellten sich hin, grüßten sich und begannen.

Miss Helany fing mit einfachen Zaubern wie Stupor und kleineren Flüchen an, die Harry schon in der Dritten beherrschte. Die Abwehr machte ihm keinerlei Probleme, mit der Zeit wurden die Flüche immer stärker und auch ein paar gemeine waren dabei. Dann kamen welche, die ihre Richtung änderte, dank seinem Allround-Schild waren die aber kein Problem. Miss Helany kam langsam ins schwitzen und feuerte zum Ende noch einen starken Blitz-Fluch, den ein normales Schild eigentlich nicht stoppen konnte. Da man Harry aber dieses Detail nie erzählt hatte, blockte er ihn so wie immer mit einem Protego Maximo.

"Aber, den Blitz-Fluch kann man nicht mit einem Protego stoppen." Harry sah sie erschrocken an.

"Ich habe das immer so gemacht."

"Nun ich denke Mister Black kann einen Großteil aller Zauber abblocken. Vielleicht zeigen sie uns jetzt noch ein paar Angriffe."

Harry nickte und überlegte, was er so alles zeigen kann. Nicht zu viel, aber genug, dass sie zufrieden wären. Er begann mit ein paar Schock-Zaubern um die Schilde seiner Lehrerin zu testen. Die letzten die an Intensität zunahmen brachten ihre Schilde schon etwas ins wackeln. _Okay, das ist noch in Ordnung._

Dann legte er mit Impedimenta's, allen möglichen Körper-Flüchen und auch mit dem Blitz-Fluch nach. Für diesen konnte sie gerade noch rechtzeitig ein Reflektions-Schild zaubern. Es schwankte aber beachtlich.

Nach einer Weile beendete seine Lehrerin den Test, sie war ziemlich erschöpft, so lange starke Schilde aufrecht zuerhalten war sehr anstrengend.

"Das war schon mal interessant, auch wenn du noch nicht alles gezeigt hast." Michael Andrews wußsse, dass der Junge mehr konnte. "Ich möchte gerne noch deine Stärke testen, feuere bitte einen Stupor auf das Ziel da."

Harry sah es sich an, es sah ziemlich normal aus, einfach eine Zielscheibe. Er konzentrierte sich und schoss den stärksten Stupor darauf ab, den er zustande brachte. Die Zielscheibe absorbierte den Fluch und zeigte eine Zahl an, mit einigen Stellen. Miss Helany sah recht geschockt aus, Andrews hatte mit einem hohen Ergebnis gerechnet, dass es so hoch werden würde, dachte er aber auch nicht.

"Was bedeutet das?"

"Nichts, nichts Harry. Es ist alles in Ordnung." Der Direktor beruhigte damit sich selbst und auch seine Lehrerin für VgddK.

"Gut. War es das dann, ich habe einen ziemlichen Jet-Lag." Er gähnte.

"Ach, du hast morgen dann noch eine Termin bei der Schulkrankenschwester."

"Muss das sein?" Harry wurde wenn er müde wurde immer etwas quengelig. Der Direktor lächelte nur, er würde jetzt noch mit seinen Lehrern eine Besprechung abhalten mit dem Hauptthema Harry Potter.

"Na wie ist es gelaufen?" Nick war schnell bei ihm.

"Ganz okay, ich werde zumindest nicht sofort rausgeschmissen." Die Lehrer hatten gemerkt, dass er sich zurückgehalten hatte, aber nichts gesagt.

"Die anderen beiden sind noch auf dem Quidditch-Platz. Das Training dauert aber nicht mehr lange."

"Hm, okay."

"Spielst du?"

"Ich war Sucher und Captain für mein Hausteam."

"Oho, was meinst du mit Häusern?" Harry seufzte, erklärte Nick aber alles über die vier Gründer, die Rivalitäten und den Hauspokal.

"So was wirst du hier nicht finden, nur den üblichen Zickenterror."

Die Tür wurde aufgestoßen, Harry zuckte ziemlich zusammen, es waren aber nur Mitch und Zack.

"Hallo, na wie war's" Mitch winkte ihm freundlich zu.

"Ganz okay, es war..." Harry's Stimme erstarb, er sah Zack zum ersten Mal ohne Hut. Es waren aber nicht die Piercings die ihm die Sprache verschlugen sondern das Gesicht und die Haare und die Augen.

"Malfoy..." Mitch und Nick sahen ihn entsetzt an, Zack's Gesicht jedoch verdüsterte sich und er sah Harry feindselig an.

"Na und? Was geht dich das an."

"Nichts, ich bin nur...geschockt. Tut mir leid."

"Pfft, mir doch egal." Er schmiss seine Tasche auf's Bett und ging wieder raus. Mitch war sich nicht sicher, ob er ihm folgen sollte, und tat das auch nach einem kurzen Blick auf Nick und einem Entschuldigenden auf Harry. Nick indes sah Harry an öffnete seinen Mund, schloss ihn wieder und öffnete ihn erneut.

Harry hatte eine leichte Ahnung was abgeht, wollte aber erst noch Sicherheit. "Ist er mit den Malfoy's Verwandt? Die Ähnlichkeit ist jedenfalls gewaltig."

"Da hast du recht. Es war wohl ziemlich wahrscheinlich, dass du diese Familie kennst. Sie sind ja in England ziemlich bekannt und wichtig." Nick seufzte sehr tief.

"Der Sohn der Familie ist in meinem Jahrgang, ich kenn aber auch den Vater." Harry klang nicht gerade begeistert. Als Vater kam also Lucius in Frage, er hatte aber nicht viel Ahnung über diese weitverzweigte Familie.

"Er hat mal erzählt sein Vater hieße Abraxas."

"Das ist der schon verstorbene Großvater. Malfoy, ich meine Draco, äh, der Jüngste hatte den mal erwähnt. Von einem Cousin hatte er aber nie was erzählt." So wie Zack aussah, passte er aber definitiv nicht in das geschniegelte und polierte Bild dieser Reinblutfamilie. Sie legten dazu viel zu viel Wert auf alles Äußerliche und die Meinung anderer. "Er passt aber auch nicht so ganz rein." Er brabbelte vor sich hin. Nick bekam es aber mit.

"Du solltest mit ihm sprechen und alles erklären, du hast es ja nicht böse gemeint. Er ist aber was seine Eltern angeht etwas empfindlich."

"Wenn er mich lässt." Harry war sich da nicht so sicher.

Bis dann mogeta

R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Hallo,

ich hoffe euch gefällt dieses Kapitel:

Harry war entsetzt.

Absolut entsetzt, dass konnte man dem Feld doch nicht antun.

Nick bekam langsam Angst und wedelte mit seiner Hand vor Harry's Gesicht herum. "Hallo, Hey DUHU." Harry schlug die Hand bei Seite, wandte sich aber zu Nick um, der sich mit beleidigtem Gesichtsausdruck die Hand hielt.

"Was ist das?"

"Das Quidditch-Feld, das Football-Feld, das Baseball-Feld. Aus Platzgründen alles in einem."

"Aber das geht doch nicht," jammerte Harry und konnte gar nicht mehr hinsehen.

"Wir haben hier halt nicht soviel Platz wie ihr."

"Das Schulgelände, dass wir betreten dürfen, ist sogar kleiner als eures. Aber wir haben zumindest ein ordentliches Quidditchfeld, und kein Kuddel-Muddel wie das hier." Er hielt seine Hand vage in Richtung Spielfeld, auf dem gerade Baseball gespielt wurde.

"Wir haben es gut aufgeteilt, und die Zeiten stehen fest. Für unsere Quidditchmannschaft reicht die Trainingszeit locker."

"Ach stimmt, ihr habt ja bloß eine."

"Siehst du. Aber wieso ist euer Gelände kleiner, Hogwarts ist doch riesig." Nick hatte wirklich einiges für theatralische Gesten über, denn er bezeichnete mit den Armen einen großen Kreis.

"Das Gelände ist schon groß, aber es gibt darauf den See mit der Krake und den Verbotenen Wald, der genau das ist. Da bleibt nicht mehr viel für uns Schüler. Es gibt aber ein paar schöne Innenhöfe." In denen war er oft mit Ginny gewesen. Seine Gedanken glitten in die Ferne, dass bemerkte auch Nick und der startete erneut eine Harry-Aufweck-Aktion.

"Quidditch fängt an." Das war das Zauberwort, Harry sah ihn etwas konfus an, fasste sich aber wieder.

"Du musst diesen Sport echt lieben."

"Ja."

"Liebst du noch irgendwas, vielleicht ein Mädchen?" Falsche Frage, dass merkte auch Nick, leider nur etwas zu spät, Harry war angepisst. Er drehte sich um und ging zurück zu den Wohnhäusern.

"Sorry, das hat mich echt interessiert. Ich frage auch nicht mehr James. Versprochen!"

Er schloss zu ihm auf, Harry blieb kurz stehen schenkte ihm einen genervten Blick und stürmte weiter. Dumm nur, dass der andere größer war, und spielend leicht mit ihm Schritt hielt.

Ihnen kam Mr Newton entgegen, " dich habe ich gesucht, James. Hättest du Lust ins Qudditch-Team zu kommen? Du kannst heute Abend beim Training mitmachen. Komm einfach mit deinen beiden Zimmer-Genossen mit."

"Klar, wieso nicht." Harry zuckte mit den Schultern sagte noch:"Guten Tag Mr Newton," und ging weiter.

Ein verdatterter Nick blieb zurück. Newton hatte gemerkt, dass Harry irgendwie nicht gut drauf war, er tätschelte Nick's Schulter und ging Richtung Quidditch-Baseball-Football-Feld.

Soweit er gehört hatte sollte man Harry, Verzeihung James, auch besser nicht reizen, es wäre nicht Gesundheitsfördernd. Lizzy war auch schwer von dem jungen Mann beeindruckt gewesen, und sie war eine weitaus bessere Duellantin als er, daher sollte er sich mit dummen Kommentaren zurückhalten. Er wusste aber, dass Nick eine ganz schöne Klappe hatte und Zack durchaus mal ausfallend sein konnte, nur der Indianer war der ruhige Pol in diesem Zimmer. Er war schon gespannt was für Veränderungen es dort geben wird.

"Sorry, ich wollte dich nicht ärgern. Darf ich mich zu dir setzen und neben dir mein Mahl einnehmen?" Harry sah kauend auf Nick der mit aneinander gelegten Handflächen und gesenktem Kopf, wie ein Büßer vor ihm stand.

"Ja, schon gut. Die anderen sehen dich schon so komisch an."

"Ach, macht nichts ich werde gerne angesehen." Das konnte Harry gar nicht verstehen, aber es waren an diesem Samstag Mittag auch recht wenige da viele, so hatte Harry erfahren, fuhren an Wochenenden nach Hause, die oberen Stufen durften auswärts essen, wenn sie wollten. Zu denen gehörten auch Mitch und Zack. Er würde sie aber heute Abend beim Probe-Training wieder sehen.

"Du musst mehr essen, heute Abend ist Training, da musst du fit sein, oder hast du Angst?"

"Nein hab ich nicht, ich muss nur gleich zur Schulkrankenschwester. Heute morgen gab es ja diesen kleinen Notfall mit den Drittklässlern, da hat sie mich gleich wieder weggeschickt."

"Oh, Arzt-Phobie. Kenn ich, aber keine Sorge sie sieht ganz okay aus-" Harry sah ihn fragend an, ein gewisser Unterton gefiel ihm nicht,"- für eine sechzigjährige." Harry stöhnte, er hatte schon öfters den etwas schrägen Humor seines Zimmer-Genossen zur genüge genießen dürfen. Aber er hatte das Thema Freundin, dass Harry aus seinen Gedanken verdammt hatte, nicht mehr angesprochen.

Harry brachte den Besuch bei der Kranken-Schwester schnell hinter sich gebracht, sie hatte über sein Gewicht lamentiert, seine Narben nicht im geringsten bewundert und über den Bericht von Madam Pomfrey den Kopf geschüttelt.

"Doch bin mir sicher, dass wir uns recht bald wieder sehen werden." Harry konnte dem nicht wiedersprechen und zog ab.

"Ach ich werde den Lehrern sagen, sie sollen ein Auge auf dich während den Mahlzeiten haben. Wenn das nichts bringt, wirst du einen eigenen Teller bekommen den du aufessen musst."

"Was den Teller auch?" - "Ach geh du," Harry hatte seinen Potter-Charme spielen lassen, und die ältere Frau bereits um den Finger gewickelt. Er verließ äußerlich lachend die Krankenstation, in seinem inneren sah es aber anders aus. Er hatte auf diese Überwachung absolut keine Lust, er aß halt nicht viel, na und? Deswegen musste er doch nicht gefüttert werden! Er war immerhin volljährig!

War er das hier in Amerika auch?

"Was? In den USA ist man wie bei den Muggeln mit 18 Volljährig. Du darfst sogar Alkohol kaufen." Mr Newton begleitete ihn zum Quidditch-Feld. Sie hatte gerade seinen Feuerblitz vom Direktor abgeholt, er wurde gerade nachgeschickt. Der Lehrer war begeistert gewesen. Endlich hatte er einen Feuerblitz im Team. Der musste natürlich zum Feld eskortiert werden, da hatten sich zwei Quidditch-Idioten gefunden.

Harry grummelte etwas von bescheuerten Englischen Gesetzen und egoistischen Vollidioten vor sich hin. Wenn es so auch in England gewesen wäre, hätte er dort die Schule beenden und dann in ein Land seiner Wahl gehen können, aber nein. Er konnte nur Englisch und musst deswegen in ein anderes Land mit Englisch als Sprache, nur die Amis waren bereit ihn aufzunehmen. Die übrigen Länder hatten zuviel Angst von Voldemort bestraft zu werden. Die USA waren aber dann doch für Voldi eine Nummer zu groß. Und was kam dann, er landete in dieser komischen Schule, traf prompt einen Malfoy, eine überfürsorglische Krankenschwester und einen Direktor, der alles durchschaute.

TOLL.

Wie beschissen kann sein Leben eigentlich sein?

Newton bekam den Stimmungsumschwung von Harry deutlich mit, als starker Zauberer warf der nämlich mit seiner Magie nur so um sich. Die Luft um ihn knisterte förmlich.

"Hier sind die Umkleiden, du bekommst einen Spind. Das Schloss ist magisch und reagiert auf deine Stimme. Du kannst aber natürlich auch andere Zauber darauf legen." Er lächelte Harry möglichst freundlich an. Der Lehrer hatte mittlerweile das Gefühl ein Minenfeld vor sich zu haben.

"Die anderen Jungs kommen später, erst einmal werde ich dich etwas beobachten. Ich bereite schon mal was vor, solange du dich umziehst." Sprach's und war verschwunden.

Harry zog sich um - ja wir sehen ein Six-Pack - und schloss seinen Spind zum einen über den normalen Weg und packte noch mal einen zweiten Zauber drauf. Eine nette kleine Überraschung in Andenken Weasley's Zauberhafte Zauberscherze würde die Person überraschen, die den Spind öffnen wollte.

Draußen stand bereits der Trainer, mit einem Korb Golf-Bälle.

"Du kennst das mit Sicherheit schon." Harry nickte. "Fang einfach so viele du kannst."

Harry fing so viele er konnte, nämlich alle.

Sehr zur Freude des Trainers und der Mannschaft die sich dazu gesellt hatte und Harry's Flugmanöver beobachtete. Manche waren in der Tat schon recht waghalsig gewesen, da er bei den letzten Bällen schon etwas aus der Puste war und gerade so die Kurve bekam.

"Ich denke wir können uns alle darauf einigen, dass du der neue Sucher bist, oder Jungs." Jeder der Jungen nickte, manche sehr stark, Zack hatte aber nur ein kurzes Rucken mit dem Kopf übrig.

"Also jeder stellt sich mal kurz vor. Joey du fängst bitte an."

"Okay," ein ziemlich großer Junge stand auf, er war aber schon auf dem Weg ein Mann zu werden, die Stimme war recht tief und ein Bartansatz war auch zu erkennen."Ich bin Joey Barnes, Captain und Hüter. Ich bin in der sechsten und seit meinem zweiten Jahr in der Mannschaft." Er sah fragend zum Coach der nickte das reichte erst mal. Die anderen Jungen machten es ihm in dieser Form nach.

Die drei Jäger kamen aus der fünften, sechsten und siebten. Zwei hatten irritierenderweise den gleichen Namen: John. Der dritte, der älteste, hörte auf den Namen Archie. Harry war sich ziemlich sicher, dass das die Abkürzung für Archibald war und jeder der es wagen würde ihn so zu nennen sterben musste. Sie sprachen alle diesen langsamen, langgezogenen Akzent. Zwei kauten dazu noch Kaugummis um den Effekt zu verstärken.

Mitch und Zack waren die Treiber, die Vorstellung fiel bei den beiden aus. Zack schien nicht gut drauf zu sein, denn er sah vehement in eine andere Richtung.

Jetzt kam er noch dran. "Ich heiße James Black, ich komme aus Hogwarts. Ich war in meiner Hausmannschaft Sucher ab der ersten Klasse. In der sechsten wurde ich dann Captain. Das möchte ich hier aber nicht werden keine Sorge Joey. Ich hoffe wir können zusammen einiges erreichen." Jetzt fehlte nur noch, dass er sich verbeugte, Engländer fielen echt hier in Amerika auf, krass. Die anderen Mannschaftsmitglieder sahen ihn nämlich wie ein Pferd an, außer Zack und Mitch.

"Da ihr nun den Unterschied zwischen englischer Höflichkeit und typischen amerikanischem Benehmen gesehen habt können wir mit dem Training beginnen meine Damen." Er klatschte in die Hände, erstmal stand etwas Ausdauer-Training auf dem Programm, allerdings leicht abgekürzt. Dann folgten einige taktische Kombinationen, die Jungs mussten erst mal die Dynamik ausloten, wer war wo, wie schnell und wie kam Harry dabei mit. Sie waren aber alle recht zufrieden, als der Coach das Training beendete, gemeinsam gingen sie in die Umkleide, Harry wollte wie die anderen auch hier duschen.

Wie Jungs in dem Alter halt waren ging das nicht ohne einiges an Wasser an den unmöglichsten Orten hinter sich. Harry hielt sich bei de Schlacht zurück, genau wie Zack, der am anderen Ende konzentriert unter der Dusche stand. Harry hatte sehen können, dass er noch seine Brustwarzen und seinen Bauchnabel gepierct hatte. Außerdem war da noch ein Diamant-Tattoo auf seinem rechten Schulterblatt. Mitch war auch tätowiert, Harry war sich sicher, dass es sich bei der verschlungenen Figur um ein Symbol seines Stammes handelte.

Er selber schämte sich etwas wegen seiner Narben, trotz vieler Tränke, Salben und auch meist schneller Hilfe waren sie doch deutlich sichtbar, vor allem immer dann wenn er duschte. Ginny durfte nie mit ihm unter die Dusche, er hatte nicht gewollt, dass sie alles noch deutlicher sah, sie hatte sich zuerst sehr erschreckt, als sie die Narben gesehen hatte. Nicht an Ginny denken.

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf um die Gedanken zu vertreiben, dass das Wasser nur so spritzte auf einen der John's, der sich mit einem lauten:"Hey!", beschwerte.

"Sorry, war keine Absicht." Er verzog sich aus der Wasser-Schuss-Linie. Er spürte aber die Blicke der anderen deutlich auf sich spüren, seine Narben waren kaum zu übersehen. In diese Richtung gingen tatsächlich die Gedanken der anderen, aber bei diesen kam auch eine zweite Frage auf, wie kam man an so einen Muskelbau? Sie machten doch alle den gleichen Sport, was machte Harry also anders? Er war dazu aber etwas dünn.

Harry trocknete sich ab, er musste sich dabei auf sein Stab-Holster an seinem Arm konzentrieren. Für die anderen war es unsichtbar und nicht fühlbar, außer für Moody. Auch Zack war schon in der Umkleide. Harry fragte sich ob er ihn wohl ansprechen sollte, während er ihn aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete.

"Was guckst du so?" Zack war mal wieder auf Konfrontationskurs.

"Sorry. Ich wollte nicht starren." Zack schlug seine Spindtür laut zu.

"Dann sieh mich am besten gar nicht erst an. Ich weiß, dass ich das Aussehen der Malfoy's habe, aber nicht ihre Manieren oder ihren Geschmack."

"Das Besitzen Malfoy's auch nicht wirklich." Harry drehte sich ab, wurde aber von einer Hand die sich auf seine Schulter legte aufgehalten. -"Ich mag dich nicht." Die Spannung nahm augenblicklich zu. Es gab jetzt nur noch die Möglichkeit, dass es eskalierte, oder dass sie die Konfrontation auf später verschoben.

"Ich dich auch nicht, lass mich los." Nach einigen Sekunden, in denen sich Harry anspannte ließ Zack los. Harry hätte sich problemlos selber befreien können, wollte aber nicht auffallen.

Mitch war der nächste im Umkleideraum, er erfasste die Situation schnell, gab aber keinen Kommentar von sich sondern ging zu seinem Spind. "Kommst du gleich mit uns zurück?"

"Nein, ich soll nochmal kurz beim Direktor vorbei. Ich hab keine Ahnung wie lang das dauert."

Es dauerte, er musste erst mal einen Moment warten, bis er von der Sekräterin aufgefordert wurde reinzugehen. Ihm reichte ein Blick auf Professor Andrews Gesicht um zu erkennen, dass es schlechte Neuigkeiten gab.

"Guten Tag. Setz dich Harry." Harry nuschelte ein Hallo und nahm Platz.

"Ich habe leider einen Brief mit nicht so guten Nachrichten erhalten. Man hat bestimmte Restriktionen verhängt. Du darfst zwar englische Zeitungen lesen, aber keine Artikel darin veröffentlichen, du wolltest aber wohl nie Redakteur werden oder?"

"Nee, eigentlich nicht." Das war also die weniger schlimme Nachricht.

"Weiterhin darfst du pro Monat nur einen Brief schreiben und nicht zweimal hintereinander an die gleiche Person."

"Das können die doch nicht machen." Harry war empört mit einem leichten Hang zur Wut.

"Setz dich wieder, du solltest dich besser daran halten, es hätte für dich kaum Folgen, wenn du dich nicht daran hältst, aber für den Empfänger in England. Sie wollten auch deinen Umgang mit Personen die die englische Staatsbürgerschaft besitzen sanktionieren, das ließ sich aber nicht umsetzen." Der Lehrer sah besorgt auf Harry, der hatte die Neuigkeiten nicht gut aufgenommen und das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben. Er ließ Harry etwas Zeit, schließlich konnte dieser nichts anderes als "Scheiße" von sich geben.

"Ich sehe über deine Sprache heute mal hinweg. Ich wollte dir eh noch erklären wie wir das mir den Briefen machen. Du schickst deine Eule mit einem Brief zur Pacific-Poststation. Die senden die Briefe der Zauberer dann weiter. Hast du das verstanden?"

"Ja, Hedwig zur Poststation, dann von denen weiter." Er brachte mittlerweile kaum noch einen vernünftigen Satz heraus. "Kann ich jetzt gehen?"

"Ja, beruhige dich aber erst mal. Sei aber um elf auf deinem Zimmer." Harry war schon draußen.

Es stellte sich jetzt für ihn die Frage "wohin?". Erstmal zur Eulerei. Er musst dringend mal nach Hedwig sehen und wie sie die Strapazen überstanden hatte, gestern hatte sie bei seinem Besuch geschlafen. Er konnte aber nur kurz bei ihr bleiben, er war viel zu aufgewühlt und erschrak die Vögel. Also zum Quidditchfeld eine Runde laufen, aus der einen Runde wurden ein paar mehr und er ging total verschwitzt zurück auf sein Zimmer, er schaffte es gerade noch rechtzeitig. Beim Laufen hatte er seinen Kopf etwas frei bekommen können, er war zwar immer noch wütend, die Wut richtete sich jetzt aber nicht mehr gegen alle Menschen auf dieser Welt, sondern nur noch auf eine kleine Gruppe.

Die anderen Jungs waren schon in ihren Betten und lasen anscheinend noch etwas. Sie sahen auf Harry, dessen Augen vor Wut immer noch dunkel und gefährlich glühten. Nick und Mitch befanden es stillschweigend für besser ihre Klappen zu halten, Zack konnte sich aber einen Kommentar nicht verkneifen.

"Ich dachte du wärst intelligent genug erst das Training zu beenden und dann zu duschen."

"Schnauze. Dein toller Bruder hat mir mal wieder meinen Tag versaut." Lucius Malfoy, so hatte Harry in den letzten Tagen festgestellt war Anwalt und das hier konnte nur auf seine Kappe gehen. Im Auftrag von Voldi natürlich.

Harry schnappte sich seinen Schlafanzug und war im Bad verschwunden, er duschte schnell und kalt. Als er ins Schlafzimmer zurückging war das Licht schon aus, er versuchte etwas zu schlafen, aber trotz seines Work-Out's fand er ihn einfach nicht.

Liebe Ginny,

Ich bin jetzt schon eine Woche hier, habe einiges erlebt, weiß aber nicht ob ich dir davon berichten sollte. Du bist mit Sicherheit viel zu wütend um diesen Brief überhaupt zu lesen und würdest ihn am liebsten verbrennen, was, wie du mit sicherlich versucht hast, nicht geht. Dank Hermine.

Die Schule scheint ganz okay zu sein, die Lehrer sind größtenteils jünger als unsere, aber sehr kompetent. Der Schulleiter erinnert mich etwas an Dumbledore, obwohl rein optisch gesehen keine Ähnlichkeit besteht.

Ich bin übrigens im Quidditch-Team, als Sucher. Die Treiber sind auf meinem Zimmer, genauso wie ein etwas durchgeknallter Typ. Ich komme mit ihnen schon klar. Sie kennen mich übrigens nur unter dem Pseudonym "James Black", wenn du mir schreiben möchtest, schick die Briefe bitte auch darunter.

Damit wären wir beim nächsten Thema. Ich darf pro Monat nur einen Brief nach England schicken, der Empfänger dann nur einen zurück. Das darf aber nicht zweimal hintereinander derselbe sein.

Bitte schreib zurück, irgendwas.

Vielleicht hat Neville einige Kessel hochgejagt.

Hermine geht Ron im Moment mit einem neuen Lieblingslied auf die Nerven.

Hagrid lässt sicher wieder gefährliche Tiere auf euch Los.

McGonogall streunt als Katze herum.

Lavendar hat schon wieder einen Neuen. Ich habe dir zugehört, wenn du den neuesten Klatsch erzählt hast.

Aber vielleicht gibt es auch ein paar Veränderungen. Ich schätze viele Slytherin's haben das Fach dunkle Künste gewählt. Wer darf das jetzt eigentlich unterrichten? Mit Sicherheit ein Todesser.

Ich habe keine Ahnung was ich noch weiter schreiben soll, ich bin echt schlecht im Briefe schreiben. Dabei müsste ich mich jetzt eigentlich anstrengen, ein Brief pro Monat ist echt wenig.

Grüß bitte alle.

In Liebe dein Harry

Ginny hatte versucht den Brief zu verbrennen, dann in ihren Nachttisch getan und erst nach einer Woche hervorgeholt.

Dann konnte sie aber ihre Tränen wie so oft in den letzten Tagen nicht zurückhalten. Dieser Mistkerl machte sich alles so leicht, er ging weg und ließ sie zurück. Er hatte nichts davon geschrieben sie bald nachzuholen. Sie weigerte sich aber hier zu versauern, die nächsten zwei Jahre war sie aber noch hier gefangen. Dann würden sie aber sämtliche bescheuerten dunklen Lords nicht davon abhalten können, egal auf was für blöde Ideen die kamen.

Ich hoffe ihr hattet viel Spaß

mogeta

R&R


	5. Chapter 5

Hier geht's weiter:

Harry gewöhnte sich ein, mehr gab es nicht zu sagen.

Er gewöhnte sich an Nick's permanente gute Laune, an den ruhigen Mitch, die Feindseligkeiten von Zack und an die Lehrer. Nur die Schüler kamen ihm manchmal etwas unheimlich vor. Er wusste nicht, was er von ihnen halten sollte, mal gingen sie an ihm vorbei ohne ihn zu beachten, dann drehten sie sich tuschelnd zu ihm um. Dann brachen die Mädchen auch manchmal in fürchterliches Kichern aus.

Als er Nick danach fragte er erst ob er total bescheuert wäre und als er Harry's fragenden Blick bemerkte seufzte er. Bevor er laut sprach murmelte er noch irgendwas von einem kindischen Quidditch-Idioten. "Die stehen auf dich, du bist der düstere, gutaussehende Neue, noch dazu mit einem Akzent, wenn auch nur ein englischer." Harry verstand es zwar immer noch nicht ganz, für solche Fälle brauchte er Hermine.

Der Unterrricht machte ihm keine Probleme, nur diese Ess-Aufsicht machte ihn madig. Er hatte natürlich nicht genug in den Augen der Kranken-Schwester gegessen und bekam nun jeden Tag zu den drei Mahlzeiten einen gefüllten Teller vor die Nase gestellt. Die anderen Schüler wussten nicht so recht wie sie am besten darauf reagieren, sie dachten er hätte Bulämie oder eine andere Essstörung. Aber Prof Newton hatte daraufhin erzählt es sei wegen dem Quidditch.

Mit den Briefen aus England wusste er nicht so recht umzugehen, sie machten ihn glücklich und gleichzeitig traurig. Ginny's Brief wühlte ihn sehr auf, sie hatte ihm nach zwei Wochen zurückgeschrieben. Zwar hatte sie nichts über sich erzählt, dafür aber über alle anderen. Anscheinend war alles wie immer, als er aber vom Boykott bei Snape las, wunderte er sich sehr über Draco. Den Idioten vermisste er auch irgendwie, aber eigentlich hatte er ja in Form von Zack Ersatz.

Als nächstes wollte er Hermine schreiben, dann hatten sie auch das erste Quidditch-Spiel bestritten, sie würden in einer Saison, gegen andere Schulen an der Ost-Küste antreten. Nach der dadurch ermittelten Tabelle ging es dann weiter mit Spielen gegen Schul-Teams aus den ganzen Vereinigten Staaten. Das würde auch sicher Ron interessieren, der sicher über Hermine's Schulter hinweg mitlas.

Das einzige was ihm also nach wie vor Sorgen bereitete war Zack, er hatte aber keine Ahnung, wie er sich ihm annähern sollte Mit Draco hatte er sich inbrünstig gehasst, dass hatte aber auch kein Ende gefunden, als der Vertrag langsam Form annahm. Wie er sich mit jemandem versöhnen sollte, ohne, dass eigentlich irgendetwas passiert war wusste er nicht.

Ihr Verhalten war natürlich schon den Lehrern und den Schüler aufgefallen, der Versuch sie in Projekte zu stecken und so einander anzunähern funktionierte nicht wirklich. Sie taten zwar ihre Arbeit, verhielten sich dabei aber übertrieben höflich und behandelten sich gegenseitig wie rohe Eier.

Es gab aber einen der gerne etwas daran ändern würde, es störte nämlich die Balance im Team. Das erste Spiel hatten sie zwar gewonnen, aber es hatte dennoch ein paar Unstimmigkeiten gegeben. Harry wurde von Mitch gedeckt. Zack hatte, auch wenn er den Klatscher zu dem gegnerischen Sucher hätte schlagen können, der Harry auf den Fersen war, immer irgendwo anders hin geschmettert.

Er hatte schon eine Idee. Sie war hart aber herzlich.

Er hatte sich heute noch die Erlaubnis vom Chef geholt, jetzt besichtigte er noch die Räume. Das seine Hilfe sehr nötig war hatte sich heute wieder gezeigt. Harry hatte den Antwort-Brief von Hermine erhalten und wollte sich zurückziehen. Das ging aber nicht, Zack war im Zimmer. Der hatte mal wieder losgepöbelt, Harry war angepisst nach draußen gegangen. Direkt in seine Arme.

"James, was ist denn?"

"Nichts Mr Newton." Er lächelte seinen Coach leicht schräg, aber freundlich an. Dann wusste dieser aber sofort, dass etwas falsch war. Ein kurzes Gespräch mit Mitch, der die Geschichte aus Zack herausbekommen hatte zeigte sich erneut, dass man etwas ändern muss. Sie zickten sich an, ignorierten sich oder gingen sich auf die Nerven. Sie fanden immer etwas um sich zu sticheln, aber lieber dem ein Ende setzen, bevor etwas ernsthaftes passierte.

Was war nun der Plan?

Beide wurden unbewaffnet in ein Zimmer gesperrt.

Kein Scherz.

Sie wurden zeitgleich in den Raum durch zwei verschiedene Türen geführt und mit den Worten sprecht euch aus eingeschlossen. PP: Persönliches Pech. Sie sahen sich an, sahen wieder weg und stöhnten zeitgleich auf.

"Ich wette, die werden uns beobachten und wieder rauslassen, wenn wir wirklich miteinander gesprochen haben." Harry hatte wenig Hoffnung hier einfach so raus zukommen. Zack auch nicht, wenn Mitch daran beteiligt war, dann kam er hier auch nicht raus. Der Kerl hatte einen Dickschädel, der seines gleichen sucht.

"Was machen wir jetzt?"

Zwei Stunden später:

Schweigen im Walde.

Mal ging der eine im Raum umher, dann der andere.

Seufzen

Stöhnen

"Was ist dein Problem?"

"Was?" Zack war schon fast eingeschlafen.

"Was ist dein Problem mit mir?"

"Du nervst mich."

"Wieso? Ich bin gerade erst gekommen." Harry richtete sich auf.

"Deswegen, du kommst aus England."

"Das recht schon? Liegt dein Problem nicht eher bei der Familie deines Vaters, den Malfoys?" Zack knurrte bei Harry's Worten. Er hatte ins schwarze getroffen.

"Du kannst beruhigt sein ich habe mit ihnen absolut nichts zu tun." Harry wollte es zumindest gerne so, ein bißchen Realitätsflucht hatte bisher noch keinem geschadet.

"Du kennst sie aber trotzdem."

"Du hörst dich an wie ein kleines Kind, natürlich kenne ich sie. Sein Vater ist ein hohes Tier im Ministerium, und bei den Todessern. Sein Sohn ist in meinem Jahrgang und wir haben ein paar Stunden zusammen. Na und?" Langsam wurden die beiden immer lauter.

"Na deswegen, er ist mächtig und ich sein Halbbruder? Ich bin ein Nichts mit fragwürdigem Stammbaum. Meine Mutter könnte man freundlich als Hure bezeichnen, die sich einen Deut um ihren Sohn schert. Als sie durch meine Haarfarbe in einem klaren, nicht durch Alkohol vernebelten Gedanken, zum richtigen Schluss kam und wusste wer mein Vater wohl sein muss, war der schon Tod. Dreimal darfst du raten wer ihre Wut dann abbekam." Zack schrie mittlerweile, Harry war aber auch nicht leiser.

"Ich wurde auch von meinen Verwandten mein Leben lang herumgeschubst, weil ich in ihren Augen die falschen Eltern hatte und deswegen aus mir nichts werden kann. Ich bin aber deswegen trotzdem nicht zu jedem unfreundlich der eine nette Familie hat oder der meine Verwandten kennt. Benimm dich mal ein bißchen."

"Ich habe nie Manieren gelernt."

"Ich auch nicht." Schreien konnten beide.

"Du hast aber diesen höflichen Akzent."

"Antrainiert, " Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, sie waren wieder leiser geworden.

"Wie sind sie denn so?" Die Frage kam sehr leise.

"Fürchterlich eingebildet. Mit Draco habe ich mich ständig nur gestritten, es war irgendwie lustig."

"Mein Bruder?"

"Da bin ich der Falsche, ich habe bisher nur seine schlechten Seiten kennengelernt. Er ist arrogant und überheblich, wenn du wissen willst wie er aussieht, nimm dir einen Spiegel und rechne zwanzig Jahre drauf." Harry zeigte abwährend seine Handflächen.

"Du hast also echt nichts mit denen zu tun?"

"Ich werde nichts von dir erzählen, meinen Freunden in England habe ich auch nichts geschrieben."

"Du bekommst so selten Briefe und schreiben tust du auch nicht viel." Zack sprach eher zu sich selbst. Deswegen antwortete Harry auch nicht.

"Möchtest du am Wochenende mitkommen? Wir essen bei meinen Großeltern." Harry sah ihn wohl ziemlich irritiert an, weswegen Zack sich zu einer Erklärung genötigt fühlte. "Meine Mutter geriet an die falschen Leute und hatte sich von ihnen abgewandt. Dann ging wohl alles den Bach runter. Ich habe zufällig von ihnen erfahren und bin zu ihnen abgehauen. Sie haben mich behalten und das Sorgerecht übernommen. Das war die Geschichte in Kurzform."

"Wie alt warst du da?"

"Dreizehn. Das warum kannst du dir selbst zusammenreimen, so jetzt möchte ich noch etwas von dir erfahren, als Ausgleich." Ein breites, zahnreiches Grinsen war der Ansporn.

"Also die Kurzform: Meine Eltern sind schon lange tot, meine Verwandten, die mich gnädigerweise aufgenommen haben hielten mich als Hauself. Wegen neuer Gesetze in England bin ich dann hierhin, meinen neuen Vormund werde ich bald kennenlernen." Zack war sich sicher, dass da noch vielmehr war, da aber die Tür aufging konnte Harry entkommen.

Mitch und Nick grinsten ihnen entgegen, von Mr Newton war nichts zu sehen.

"Na, seid ihr jetzt ein Herz und eine Seele? Sollen wir schon mal die Hochzeitstorte bestellen?"

"Schnauze." Nick anzuschnauzen bekamen sie zumindest schon Synchron hin.

"Na ja was sich liebt das neckt sich." Nick konnte einfach seine Klappe nicht halten.

"Du bewegst dich auf dünnem Eis." Zack war empfindlich und knurrte ihn an.

"Dann wollen wir die Kuh mal vom Eis holen. Wie wär's mit Abendessen?" Mitch, Harry und Zack gingen los, Nick aber blieb perplex zurück. Er war eine Kuh?

"Hey Mitch, was hast du damit gemeint?" Er lief hinter den drei grinsenden Jungen her.

Samuel Newton war zufrieden, sein Plan hatte funktioniert und die beiden gingen deutlich besser miteinander um. Zumindest so gut, wie man es von zwei Hitzköpfen erwarten konnte. Streitereien waren zwar noch immer an der Tagesordnung, sie waren aber nicht mehr gehässig.

Für Harry gab es schon bald die Nächste Überraschung, in Hogwarts waren die Schüler sehr abgekapselt und isoliert vom Rest der Welt. Besuch gab es eigentlich nie und selten wurde ein Schüler aus familiären Gründen beurlaubt. Hier war es ein bißchen anders. Alle zwei Monate gab es Besuch von den Eltern bzw. Erziehungsberechtigten in Zack's Fall.

Nick blieb als einziger das Zimmers in der Schule zurück, den Grund wollte er nicht angeben. Er wollte sich einen entspannten Tag machen. Mitch wurde schon früh von seinen Eltern abgeholt, sie hatten eine längere Reise vor sich. Dennoch blieben sie etwas um sich mit seinen Zimmergenossen zu unterhalten. Harry fand sie sehr nett. Er würde mit Zack und seinen Großeltern den Tag verbringen, er hatte sie vor zwei Wochen kennengelernt und sich auf Anhieb sehr gut mit ihnen verstanden. Für Großeltern waren beide noch sehr fit, fand Harry.

Simon Brody war vor 35 Jahren im Alter von 20 aus Wyoming nach Boston gezogen, ein Cowboy-Bibliothekar. Dennoch hatte sich Susan in ihn verliebt und geheiratet, schon kurz darauf wurde ihre erste Tochter geboren. Dann gab es einige nicht genannte Probleme sie lief wohl unter anderem mehrfach weg, endgültig im Alter von Sechzehn und schwanger.

Zack tauchte dann dreizehnjährig auf. Er blieb sehr zur Freude von Susan, da ihre jüngste von vier Töchtern vor wenigen Monaten ausgezogen war und sie schon all ihre Kinder sehr vermisste. Zwar hatte sie ihre Arbeit als Leiterin einer Kette die alles für den magischen Hausbedarf herstellte, aber es füllte sie anscheinend nicht so aus, wie das Großziehen von vier Kindern.

Das Verhältnis zwischen Enkel und Großeltern war ausgesprochen gut, und so war der Ausflug sehr lustig und ein voller Erfolg. Harry wurde von Susan sofort in ihr Herz geschlossen und er bekam die üblichen Ermahnungen und Kommentare zu hören.

"Du isst zu wenig. Simone sieh ihn dir mal an, nur Haut und Knochen."

"Und Muskeln, der Junge fällt schon nicht vom Fleisch." Simon hatte sofort gesehen, dass sich unter Harry's recht weiter Kleidung ein sehniger drahtiger Körper verbarg.

Trotzdem bekam er ein großes und zu seinem Entsetzen blutiges Steak, das aber recht gut schmeckte, nachdem er sich überwunden hatte. Während dem Mittagessen wurde über dies und das, unter anderem auch Harry's gute Zensuren gesprochen, für die er einiges an Lob bekam. Harry hatte absolut keine Ahnung wie er darauf außer "Danke" reagieren sollte. Sirius hatte sich immer über gute Noten lustig gemacht, Hermine hatte ein wohlwollendes Nicken dafür übrig, Ron reagierte mit einer Mischung aus Eifersucht und Unverständnis, wie man sich für Schule interessieren kann und Remus war meistens beschäftigt und sein Lob kam meist nebenbei.

Natürlich kam das Thema auch auf die politische Situation in England zu sprechen, Harry hatte in der Schule immer abgewimmelt, er kannte sich nicht aus, hatte kein Interesse und keinen Kontakt mehr. Simon davon zu überzeugen gestaltete sich um einiges schwerer. Er hatte irgendwie gemerkt, dass Harry einiges zurückhielt. Außerdem stellte er genau die fragen auf die er absolut nicht antworten wollte.

"Du musst mit Harry Potter in einer Stufe gewesen sein, wie war er denn so?" Harry hatte sich fast verschluckt.

"Na ja, er blieb meist bei seinen Freunden, mit uns anderen hatte er nicht viel zu tun."

"Also eher ein Einzelgänger?" Harry nickte, stimmt total.

"Der arme junge, ständig in Gefahr. Er muss ja ständig um sein Leben fürchten." Jetzt musste Harry Grinsen.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass er das gemacht hat Susan. Er stolperte vielmehr mit dem Kopf voraus in jede nur mögliche Gefahr. Die Erwachsenen um ihn herum waren diejenigen, die vor Angst fast gestorben sind. Ihre Sicherheitsvorkehrungen haben aber meist nicht viel geholfen."

"Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass ein Mann wie Dumbledore auszutricksen ist."

"Nein, er nicht." Dafür aber die anderen.

"Also was meinst du? Wie geht es weiter?"

"Ich interessiere mich nicht dafür."

"Das glaube ich dir nicht James." Sausan sah so aus als würde sie ihren Mann gleich zurechtweisen.

"Komm schon, mich interessiert das auch." Zack verbündete sich mit seinem Großvater.

Harry ließ sich Zeit zu antworten, "Ich denke, dass es noch einige Zeit dauern wird, bis sich alle soweit angenähert haben um zusammenzuarbeiten. Es sind einfach zu viel auf beiden Seiten umgekommen, die schwarzen Briefe mit den Todesnachrichten gingen an viele Schüler quer durch Häuser, politische Gesinnung und dem sozialen Stand."

"Häuser?"

"Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor und Slytherin, benannt nach den vier Gründern. Man wird vom sprechenden Hut nach seinem Charakter eingeteilt. Wenn böse Zauberer aus Hogwarts kamen, waren sie meist in Slytherin, wie auch Lord Voldemort," auch hier in Amerika zuckten die Leute also bei seinem Namen zusammen.

"Wo warst du?"

"Ich war ein Gryffindor, Potter im Übrigen auch." Simon fragte nicht mehr weiter, er merkte aber, dass der junge Mann vor ihm noch so einiges an Informationen zurückhielt.

"Also, wer ist euer nächster Gegner in Quidditch?" Es folgte eine Diskussion über Quidditch, in der Harry's Feuerblitz lobend Erwähnung fand.

Danach zeigten sie Harry etwas die Gegend. Die historischen Häuser von denen es hier, laut Zack, nur so wimmelt wurden zu Harry's Erleichterung aber nicht besichtigt. Dafür wurde aber ein schöner Spaziergang gemacht, aus Rücksicht auf das Alter. Zack ging mit seiner Großmutter, die sich bei ihm untergehakt hatte voraus, Simon und Harry folgten.

"Entschuldige, wenn ich etwas indiskret bin, aber ich möchte dich noch etwas fragen ohne, dass mich meine Frau strafend ansieht." Das tat sie gerade auch so, ihr Radar sagte ihr, dass ihr Mann den, für sie, kleinen Jungen gerade ausquetschte.

"Ich kann ja die Aussage verweigern."

"Wie lange sind deine Eltern schon tot?"

"Mein ganzes Leben, ich habe keine Erinnerung mehr an sie."

"Wurden sie von Du-Weißt-Schon-Wem ermordet?"

"Soweit bekannt ist ja, sie waren beides Auroren und haben aktiv gegen ihn gekämpft. Solche Leute tötete er meist selbst."

Simon schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. "Diesen Verrückten zu verstehen ist wohl unmöglich."

"Ja." Harry wusste sehr gut wie unmöglich das war, er hatte es im letzten Jahr lernen müssen, als ihre Verbindung über die Narbe sehr stark gewesen war.

"Dann kamst du laut Zack zu deine Verwandten, er hat uns etwas erzählt, aber nur sehr wenig."

"Ich habe ihm selbst nur sehr wenig gesagt. zu diesem Thema sage ich nur, dass sie ihren Pflichten nicht im geringsten nachkamen. Zack's Vater weiß ja auch nicht von ihm."

"Das dachte ich mir schon. " Harry sah ihn fragend an, er hütete sich aber etwas von den Malfoys zu erzählen.

"Zack und du, ihr seid euch sehr ähnlich. Ihr seid beide sehr unabhängig und vertraut nur euch selbst. Dazu kommt euer gewaltiger Dickschädel." Simon seufzte tief.

"Tja, dafür können wir nichts."

"Euer Überlebensinstinkt ist halt sehr ausgeprägt, wer einmal schlechte Erfahrungen macht, möchte sie danach vermeiden. Es hat sehr lange gedauert bis Zack mit seinen Problemen zu uns kam. Bei dir war das wahrscheinlich genauso."

Harry antwortete nicht, er hatte nie jemanden gehabt, dem er von seine Problemen hätte erzählen können, Sirius vielleicht, wenn er länger dagewesen wäre. Hermine und Ron waren gerade mal so alt wie er und Remus hatte genug eigene Probleme. Mrs Weasley konnte er unmöglich davon erzählen und da endete auch schon seine Liste mit Leuten denen er weit genug traut. Dumbledore war so eine Sache, sein Vertrauen in ihn hatte so einige gewaltige Brüche im Laufe der Zeit bekommen. Er war auch eher so etwas wie ein Urgroßvater, der zwar gut zuhörte, dann aber nichts mehr machen konnte.

"Es wäre nett, wenn du Susan nichts vom Inhalt unserer Unterhaltung erzählen würdest. Sonst bin ich nämlich tot."

Als es Abend wurde machten sie sich auf die Suche nach einem schönen Restaurant. Da sie nicht weit weg waren, hatten sie danach noch schön viel Zeit für den Weg zurück.

"Stopp!" Susan schrie erschrocken auf und Simon legte auf der, Gott sei Dank leeren Straße, eine Vollbremsung hin.

"Was ist denn?"

"Da ist irgendetwas silbernes." Alle Insassen des SUV sahen angestrengt in die angegebene Richtung, aber anscheinend kannte nur Harry die Bedeutung.

"Das ist ein Patronus in Wolfsgestalt. Es ist aber anscheinend kein Dementor in der Nähe."

"Er kommt näher." Susan hatte sich immer noch nicht ganz beruhigt.

"Sie sind ungefährlich, er überbringt wahrscheinlich eine Nachricht. Wir sollten aussteigen um sie uns anzuhören." Nach kurzem zögern folgte die Familie Harry hinaus und tatsächlich der Patronus begann mit der Stimme vom Direktor zu sprechen.

"Bleib weg James, ER kommt. ER will dich wohl Besuchen, bleib über Nacht bis Sonntag Abend weg. Das dürfte genug sein. Susan, Simon nimmt die Jungs bitte mit zu euch. Ich muss jetzt die Verbindung unterbrechen."

Harry zitterte vor Schock. Die drei Brodys waren verwirrt. "Vielleicht sollten wir ihm eine Nachricht senden?"

"Nein!" Harry schrie auf, "wir sollten so schnell wie möglich weit weg fahren. Wenn er tatsächlich kommt muss einiges an Distanz zwischen uns liegen. Ich fühle ihn schon, er mich also auch."

"Was ist los James?"

"Bitte jetzt nicht, wir müssen weg." Simon sah lange in das flehende Gesicht, schließlich nickte er.

"Der Direktor und auch James haben wohl ihre guten Gründe, wir sollten dem Folgen."

Das war's für heute.

Eure mogeta


	6. Chapter 6

Tada das neue ist da: (Wenn auch später als angekündigt, aber ich kam nicht an den Computer ran.)

Die Fahrt nach Boston verlief schweigend, erst als sie im Haus waren und Susan begann das Abendessen vorzubereiten trat Simon an Harry heran um den Grund für die ganze Stuation zu erfahren. Harry indes war in sich versunken und dachte nach. Er hatte ihn gespürt, das erste mal seitdem er in Amerika war. Er hätte es sich eigentlich denken können. Voldemort würde ihn nie in Ruhe lassen solange er auf Erden wandelte. Aber erstmal würde Simon ihn nicht in Ruhe lassen.

"James, weswegen musstest du plötzlich möglichst weit weg?"

"Ich war da nicht mehr sicher."

"Als Schüler solltest du überall sicher sein. Aber wenn sogar der Direktor, als GI dich wegschickt muss eine konkrete Gefahr vorliegen. Und da gibt es für dich als gerade zurück aus England kommender nur eine Möglichkeit, der dunkle Lord." Harry schwieg und Simon sprach weiter, "Ich ging eigentlich davon aus, dass deine Familie ursprünglich aus Amerika kam, du dann nach dem Tod deiner Eltern zu Verwandten nach England geschickt wurdest. Als dann die neuen Gesetze kamen zurück nach Amerika kamst. Ich denke aber das stimmt nicht so ganz, nicht wahr Harry Potter." Jetzt sah Harry auf, mit leuchtend grünen Augen.

"Was?!" Zack sprang entsetzt auf ihn erschreckte, was sein Großvater gesprochen hatte, die Schlüsse zu denen er dabei kam noch viel mehr. "James sag was!"

"Ich kann dazu nichts mehr sagen, du hast recht. Lord Voldemort denkt ich hätte gerne mal wieder Besuch von ihm." Er seufzte, "ich bin also aufgeflogen." Das Grinsen verunglückte ziemlich.

"Du bist wirklich Harry Potter?" Harry nickte, und Zack ließ sich ziemlich blass und geschockt zurück in den Sessel plumpsen. "Heilige Scheiße."

"Zack!"

"Ist ja gut Oma." Susan ließ wieder von ihm ab, über die Küchengeräte hinweg hatte sie zugehört.

"So kann man es auch ausdrücken. Wir hätten es aber nicht wissen dürfen, oder?"

"Ich denke es ist schon okay, solange ihr nicht sämtlichen Zeitungen Bescheid gebt, dass Harry Potter jetzt James Black heißt und amerikanischer Staatsbürger ist. Ich hatte eigentlich vor in Ruhe meinen Abschluss zu machen." Er sah Simon an,er war recht gefasst, aber Zack hatte es schon ziemlich getroffen. "Es tut mir Leid Zack."

"Wirst du Arsch jetzt die Schule wechseln?"

"Nein, und das Schimpfwort gebe ich dir gleich zurück, wenn du wieder so ein Arsch wirst."

"Gut, dann können wir ja sogar was in Quidditch gewinnen." Zack grinste ihn an, er hatte mittlerweile wieder zu sich zurückgefunden.

"Gut, dann steht es jetzt ja bei den Beschimpfungen Unentschieden und wir können bald essen. Denkst du sie kommen hierher?"

Harry musste darüber erst mal nachdenken, er meinte aber, "ich denke nicht. Es kommt aber darauf an, was Mr Andrews ihm erzählt. Er ist aber wahrscheinlich offiziell hier und muss einen Zeitplan einhalten. Da bleibt meist nicht viel Freiraum, zumindest nicht genug, um mich zu finden."

"Du hast aber gesagt ihr könnt euch fühlen."

"Das stimmt Zack, aber wir wissen trotzdem nicht wo der andere ist. Aber je näher wir einander sind desto stärker wird dieses Gefühl. Es gibt zwar eine Möglichkeit es direkt herauszufinden, aber die wird er wohl nicht anwenden."

"Und die wäre?" Harry sah Simon mit einer Mischung aus einem scherzhaften Grinsen und Schmerz an. "Sie haben doch heute gesagt, dass wohl niemand diesen Verrückten verstehen kann, oder?"

Simon nickte. Harry tippte auf seine Stirn, dorthin wo Simon die berühmte Narbe vermutete.

"Ich kann das aus erster Hand bestätigen, sein Gehirn ist ein einziges Chaos."

Das Abendessen wurde dann recht schweigsam, da es auch schon recht spät geworden war entschied man, dass es Zeit für das Bett wäre. Für Harry wurde schnell ein Bett in Zack's Zimmer gezaubert und die beiden Jungen machten sich schnell fertig. Der Pyjama von Zack war ihm zwar etwas zu groß, von Dudley war er aber schlimmeres gewöhnt. Natürlich konnten beide nicht schlafen, und so begannen sie sich leise zu unterhalten.

"Soll ich dich weiter mit James anreden, oder mit Arschloch?"

"Mir wäre das Erste lieber, das Zweite ist dann Situationsabhängig. Bist du noch sehr wütend auf mich?"

"Ja ziemlich. Na ja ich dachte mir schon, dass du ein paar Geheimnisse hast, aber nicht, dass du in Wahrheit eine ganz andere Person bist. Wieso eigentlich James Black?" Zack warf sich recht geräuschvoll herum. "Blödes Bett, ich hätte ja gern ein neues, aber die beiden meinen, so wüßten sie zumindest, wenn ich ein Mädchen da habe." Harry musste einfach lächeln, Zack schien nämlich nicht im geringsten über die Fürsorge der beiden wütend zu sein.

"Von meinem Vater habe ich meinen zweiten Vornamen, der wurde jetzt mein erster. Black hieß mein verstorbener Patenonkel. Außerdem ist das ja durchaus ein recht gebräuchlicher Name."

"Hm. Black...da war doch was."

"Sirius Black saß unschuldig für dreizehn Jahre wegen mehrfachen Mordes in Azkaban."

"Ach so der. Das hat auch hier in Amerika zu einigen kontroversen geführt, es ging ziemlich heiß her. Du weißt ja, unschuldig hinter Gittern, möglicherweise die Todesstrafe, blablabla." Das erneute Quietschen des Bettes als er sich bewegte führte zu Kicheranfällen bei beiden.

"Das ist ja nicht mehr auszuhalten." Er legte sich in eine bequeme Position in der Hoffnung sich dann nicht mehr soviel zu bewegen sollte er dann mal einschlafen. "Stimmt eigentlich sonst soweit alles, was du uns erzählt hast?"

"Ja, aber ich kenne deinen Bruder ziemlich gut. Er ist Voldemorts rechte Hand und war damit eigentlich immer dabei, wenn ich auf ihn getroffen bin. Sein Sohn und mich verbindet eine tiefe Feindschaft, die wir in Hogwarts stetig gepflegt haben. Aber sonst war ich sehr ehrlich zu euch, mit dem was ich euch erzählt habe."

"Da sind dann aber immer noch einige weiße Flecken."

"Hm, ich glaub ich schlaf gleich ein, mein Gehirn arbeitet schon nicht mehr richtig. Gute Nacht."

"Gute Nacht."

Bis der Schlaf dann aber tatsächlich kam dauerte es noch einige Zeit.

Für Beide.

"Du musst ihn höher halten."

"Das tu ich doch!"

"Ich werfe jetzt!" Zack hatte Harry zu Baseball überredet, na ja, Harry hatte die Regeln nicht wirklich verstanden, aber sie taten mal so als ob. Deswegen stand er jetzt mit einem Schläger bewaffnet auf dem Rasen hinter dem Haus und wartete auf den Ball. Zack warf langsam und nicht sehr stark praktisch auf den Schläger drauf, Harrys Schlag war dann aber nicht gerade besonders und der Ball landete im Aus. Da der Garten groß und eingezäunt war, konnten sie ungestört spielen. Das Haus war auch recht großzügig angelegt, die großen Zimmer waren aber alle sehr liebevoll dekoriert. Es war ein Haus indem man richtig leben konnte und indem niemand sich über Schuhe im Weg oder Sachen auf den Tischen aufregen würde. Die Fassade war in einem schönen hellblau gestrichen und typisch für diese Region mit Holz verkleidet.

Simon beobachtete sie kritisch, er verstand langsam wieso sich die beiden so gut verstehen konnten. Sie wussten, dass es Sachen gab über die der andere nicht sprechen möchte und akzeptieren das. Auch, dass man manch Themen besser ausklammert, wie bei den beiden die Familie und was in ihrer Jugend geschah. Diese Vergangenheit war zwar immer präsent, aber irgendwie schafften sie es nicht in ihr zu leben, sondern sich eine eigene Gegenwart aufzubauen. Um dann mit der sie einholenden Vergangenheit fertig zu werden, so wie jetzt gerade. Es ging nichts über glückliche Erinnerungen.

Er war sich am Anfang nicht sicher gewesen, ob ein weiterer Junge im Zimmer gut wäre, das Gleichgewicht, das dort herrschte musste erhalten bleiben für die Jungen. Er passte aber gut hinein, er wurde nicht wütend, wenn Nick nervte, störte sich nicht, dass Mitch oft sehr ruhig und in sich gekehrt war und mit Zack hatte er sich zusammengerauft. So konnten sie zu viert das letzte Schuljahr überstehen, vielleicht auch noch die Uni.

Susan kam herbei gerauscht, sie blühte gerade wieder so richtig auf, am besten war es für sie, wenn ständig Kinder um sie waren. Den Begriff Kinder dehnte sie dabei immer recht großzügig aus. Alles was lebte, Beine hatte und ihrer Meinung nach Hilfe brauchte, also auch die ständig schwangere Katze vom Nachbarn. Sie hatte zu ihrer Freude viel zu tun, sie kochte essen und erledigte gleichzeitig noch etwas andere Hausarbeit.

"Bleibt aber nicht zu lange draußen, oder zieht euch etwas dickeres an, wir haben zwar noch Oktober, aber der Winter klopft langsam an die Tür." Beide Kinder waren sich einig, dass es warm genug wäre, aber sie zogen sich trotzdem noch Sweatshirts über. Außerdem entschieden sie sich für ein anderes Spiel: Football.

Das endete natürlich auch nicht gerade gemäß den Regeln, aber wen störte das schon, sie kullerten um den Ball ringend durch den Garten und das Laub auf Susan's Rosenbüsche zu. Dort schafften sie es gerade noch liegen zu bleiben, bevor es ein Donnerwetter geben konnte. Sie war was ihre Blumen anging recht empfindlich.

"Zack? Würdest du von mir runter gehen?"

"Nein, ich bin der König und du mein Diener."

"Ich hab aber gerade den Ball." Harry hielt ihn fest in den Armen während er auf dem Rücken und Zack auf seinen Beinen saß.

"Dann musst du ihn mir übergeben."

"Pah!" Harry umarmte ihn fest, den Ball natürlich. Zack versuchte ihn aus dem Klammergriff von Harry zu befreien, scheiterte aber. Wenn Harry was hatte gab er es nicht mehr so leicht her. Dudley hatte dann immer die Methode verprügeln gewählt, Zack aber nicht. Der wählte kitzeln, dummerweise war Harry aber nicht im geringsten kitzlig.

"Es gibt wohl bald essen."

"Woher weißt du das?" Harry sah keine Anzeichen dafür.

"Ach das weiß ich einfach, sie singt gerade und Grandpa liest zwar gerade Zeitung schielt aber immer wieder in Richtung Küche. Und jetzt hab ich den Ball." Blitzschnell hatte er zugegriffen und Harry den Ball unter den Fingern weggeschnappt. Der ließ sich zurücksinken und starrte in den Himmel.

Sie warteten schweigend bis Susan dann wenige Minuten später zum Essen rief und standen eigentlich ziemlich geschafft wieder auf. Beide hatten so etwas selten gemacht, einfach den ganzen Vormittag mit Spielen vertrödeln und auf das Mittagessen warten. Während der Schulzeit hatten sie oft nicht die Zeit dafür gehabt, in den Ferien fehlte ihnen dann meist der Zweite zum rumalbern.

Es gab ganz klassisch amerikanisch Steaks mit Mais, schon wieder, nach Bekundungen des Wohlgefallens von allen drei Männern, waren erstmal nur die Geräusche vom Essen zu hören.

"Was wollt ihr noch heute Nachmittag machen? Wir haben leider keine Besen hier, außerdem ist das eine Muggelgegend."

"Echt?" Harry hatte das nicht bemerkt, die Zäune der großen Grundstücke waren recht hoch.

"Ich bin stolz zu sagen, dass wir amerikanischen Zauberer es geschafft haben gut und unbemerkt neben Muggeln zu leben."

"In England wäre das echt nicht möglich," Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Diese reinblütigen Snobs würden noch nicht mal Muggel im Umkreis von einem Kilometer dulden."

"Seid ihr echt so stolz darauf?"

"Na ja, mir geht der irgendwie abhanden, aber ich bin in den Augen der meisten eh ein Halbblut, da meine Mutter Muggel als Eltern hat. Aber es gibt auch noch richtig reinblütige Familien und denen ist es absolut heilig z. B. die Malfoys. Die Familie von Freunden kann sich auch reinblütig nennen, aber sie sind sehr interessiert an allem, was mit Muggeln zu tun hat.

Die meisten Familien sterben aber langsam aus. Es sind nicht mehr viele reinblütige Zauberer und Hexen auf dem Hochzeitsmarkt. Na ja zumindest welche die man heiraten darf, Inzucht ist verboten." Harry hatte selten so offen darüber sprechen können.

"Echt, Inzucht?" Zack war irgendwie fasziniert und angewidert.

"Solltest du je den Stammbaum einer reinblütigen Familie sehen, werden dir einige Ungereimtheiten auffallen." Vor allem bei den Malfoys, das sagte er aber lieber nicht laut. Simon und Susan waren aber bei der Erwähnung der Malfoys aufgeschreckt, sie überraschte aber auch, dass Zack nicht schreiend weggelaufen war oder in irgendeiner Art ausfallend wurde.

"Und bei den Malfoys?" Harry's Kopf hätte fast Bekanntschaft mit dem Tisch geschlossen, der Typ stellte echt immer die falschen Fragen.

"Ich sage es dir zwar nur ungern, aber es ist bei denen absolut grauenhaft, vor allem im Mittelalter. Der erste Malfoy fand im 11. Jahrhundert Erwähnung, weil er seine Cousine heiratete. Das ging dann lustig weiter. Lucius hat seine Cousine vierten Grades geheiratet, na ja die Ehe wurde arrangiert." Zack sah ihn immer noch mit einer Mischung aus Unglaube und Entsetzen an.

"Du kennst die Malfoys?" Harry sah zu Simon.

"Jaah, Draco der Sohn von Lucius und damit der Neffe von Zack ist gleich alt und in meiner Stufe. Lucius ist Voldemorts rechte Hand und wir sind das ein oder andere mal aneinander gerasselt."

"Du hast es ihm wirklich erzählt?", Susan sah Zack mit einem undeutbaren Ausdruck an.

"Ja Grandma."

"Ich bin so stolz auf dich." Über den Tisch hinweg umarmte sie ihn.

"Ich denke deswegen sollte Zack auch möglichst weit weg. Du möchtest ihn wohl nicht treffen, oder Zack?" Trotz der festen Umarmung schaffte der es zu Harry's Frage "Nein!" zu sagen.

"Ich bin mir sicher, dass wir morgen einiges in der Zeitung lesen können. Der Besuch wurde nämlich nicht angekündigt, es wurden wohl Proteste erwartet. Wir sind nämlich recht offen, was Muggel angeht und es gibt hier praktisch keine "Reinblütigen" mehr." Simon hatte deswegen vorhin die Zeitung von gestern nochmal gelesen. Nichts war interessanter und aktueller.

"Das ist mir auch schon aufgefallen. Ich war mir aber nicht sicher ob, dass bei allen so ist."

Susan machte sich an den Abwasch und scheuchte Harry der seine Hilfe anbot hinaus zu Zack. Simon legte sich für ein Mittagsschläfchen hin.

"Was machen wir jetzt?"

"Tja, keine Ahnung, wie wär's mit einem Verdauungsspaziergang? Oder nein, wir nehmen uns die Fahrräder und machen eine kleine Tour, da kommen wir weiter und du siehst mehr." Zack war schon auf dem Weg zum Geräteschuppen und Harry trottete hinterher, Fahrradfahren war nicht gerade seine liebste Fortbewegungsart. Aber wenige Sekunden später waren sie schon unterwegs. Sie fuhren Richtung Stadt und tatsächlich gab es schon bald in den Häuserreihen mehr und mehr Geschäfte. Dabei sprachen sie recht wenig, schließlich hielt Zack an, "wollen wir da drüben ein Eis essen?"

Harry sah zu der Eisdiele und nickte, für Eis war immer Platz.

"Ich zahle!"

"Von mir aus, sag das aber bloß meinen Großeltern nicht. Sonst fängt gleich die Schlechte-Manieren-Tirade an. Ich brauch einen Erdbeereisbecher."

"Ich glaub ich nehm den mit Melone..." Nach der Bestellung genossen sie das Nichtstun. Dabei beobachteten sie die Menschen die an ihnen vorbeikamen, da gerade die Mittagszeit vorbei war waren es recht wenige. Harry war sich nicht sicher was es war, aber irgendetwas störte ihn, etwas passte nicht. Er blinzelte ein paar mal hintereinander, aber das merkwürdige Gefühl, als hätte jemand einen Schleier mit einem merkwürdigen Muster über ihn gelegt verschwand nicht. Es begann vielmehr zu wirbeln. Plötzlich verstand er.

Harry schloss seine Augen und blendete alles um ihn herum aus, die Geräusche, die Menschen und Zack's Frage, was er habe. Vor seinem inneren Geist entstand ein Bild, das Bild eines Schlange ähnlichen Mannes.

"Hallo kleiner Harry, ich habe dich gefunden."

"Hallo, ich glaube kaum, dass du weißt wo ich bin." Ich hoffe es zumindest.

"Nun, dein Name war ja nicht gerade originell gewählt. Du hast keine Fantasie." Voldemort schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf.

"Danke. Ich glaube aber, du weißt nicht wo ich mich gerade befinde." Harry fand es immer wieder erstaunlich, wie schnell seine Laune von amüsiert zu wütend umschlagen konnte.

"Na und! Du kannst dich nicht ewig verstecken." Voldemorts Stimme war vielmehr ein Fauchen.

"Was willst du dann machen? Mich umbringen? Sorry aber ich bin amerikanischer Staatsbürger, sie werden nicht erfreut sein, wenn ein Landsmann mal eben so umgebracht wird."

Fast beruhigend und besänftigend sprach der dunkle Lord weiter, "Ich habe Diplomatenstatus."

"Ich auch!" Harry war in diesem Moment überaus glücklich über diesen Fakt. "Wen hast du eigentlich noch so dabei, bei deinem kleinen Auslandaufenthalt?"

"Das geht dich nichts an mein kleiner. ich werde aber nicht mehr lange hier sein, also, werden wir uns morgen früh treffen." Voldemorts Stimme war wieder leicht erregt, dieser kleine Zauberer, brachte ihn immer dazu seine Kontrolle zu verlieren.

"Tja, ich glaube Prof Andrews wird weniger erfreut darüber sein, wenn ich morgen schwänze. Hat er dich eigentlich rausgeschmissen?" Dahin war's mit der Selbstbeherrschung, Harry schaffte es gerade noch so vor dem Crucio aus seinen Gedanken hinaus.

Wie immer war Harry danach etwas schwummrig, aber diesmal hatte er sich nicht den Kopf angestoßen wie schon so oft, Zack war so freundlich gewesen ihn aufzufangen. Dabei sah er ihn besorgt an.

"Was war das denn?"

"Ach ein netter Besuch von einem durchgeknallten verrückten Lord." Zack sah ihn mehr als nur entsetzt an, und sah die Straße rauf und runter. "In meinem Kopf. Ich brauche jetzt das Eis. Wie lange war ich denn weg?"

"Wenige Minuten." Harry war einfach in sich zusammengesunken und dann still gegen ihn gestützt sitzen geblieben.

"Es kam mir länger vor, na ja, es ist wieder vorbei."

"Habt ihr euch richtig unterhalten?"

"Ja, diesmal war die Unterhaltung sogar schon fast zivilisiert. Er kennt meinen neuen Namen und meine neue Schule, aber der Direktor hat ihn wohl rausgeschmissen." Das war schon schlimm genug.

"Weiß er wo du bist?" Das war im Moment Zack's größte Sorge.

"Nein, ich habe rechtzeitig meine Augen geschlossen, abgesehen davon ist hier in der Nähe auch kein genauer Anhaltspunkt, der die Stadt verrät. Er war auch recht weit weg. Mach dir keine Sorgen, das Land hier ist groß genug und er steht tatsächlich unter Zeitdruck und kann mich nicht suchen." Da kam das Eis, sie machten sich darüber her und redeten weiter, als die bedienung wieder verschwunden war.

"Aber irgendetwas müssen wir doch machen!"

Harry sah Zack an, der hatte wohl leicht Panik und meinte nur, "wir sollten auf jeden Fall Kontakt zum Direktor aufnehmen, wenn ich mich nicht täusche hatte er ein Telefon in seinem Arbeitsraum. Deine Großeltern haben bestimmt die Nummer der Schule."

"Was wenn sie das Telefon abhören?" Harry konnte nicht anders, er sah zack mit einem "bist du blöd oder was?" Blick an. Da der davon leicht angefressen war erklärte er es ihm, "die haben keine Ahnung von Muggeln und ihrer Technologie. Wenn die überhaupt wissen, was ein Telefon ist, und das dann auch noch richtig aussprechen würde mich das sehr wundern. Das man das auch noch abhören kann, bei Merlin, das ist in etwa so als ob ein Affe seinen Führerschein machen würde und dann bei der Formel 1 mitfährt."

Wieder zurück im Haus holte Harry sich die Nummer und holte sich das Telefon, Simon war mittlerweile auch wieder aufgestanden und stellte es auf laut, damit alle mithören konnten. Harry wurde problemlos an den Direktor weiterverbunden.

"Hallo James."

"Hallo Prof Andrews, ich bin aufgeflogen!" Lautes Stöhnen war von der anderen Seite zu hören. "Deswegen rufe ich aber nicht an, ein dunkler Lord mit recht wenig Geduld, hat sich heute bei mir gemeldet, über unsere persönliche Verbindung."

"Weiß er wo du bist?"

"Nein, er hat keine Ahnung, er möchte mich aber gerne treffen und zwar morgen früh. Da ich aber nein gesagt habe wurde er recht ungehalten." Es dauerte etwas, bis Prof Andrews sich wieder meldete.

"Da das betreten des Schulgeländes für sie verboten ist, bist du hier eigentlich sicher, aber du musst erstmal hierhin kommen."

"Das sehe ich auch so." Harry sah hier das gleiche Problem wie der Direktor.

"Simon, bist du eigentlich mittlerweile an das Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen?"

"Nein, vielleicht in hundert Jahren." Simon war näher herangerückt um zu sprechen.

"Also, was bleibt dann... Portschlüssel-" "Nur über meine Leiche!" "- Ich habe schon von deiner Abneigung dagegen gehört. Besen wohl eher nicht und Flugtiere sind auch keine gute Idee. Wie wär's mit dem Auto?"

Harry war bei dieser Lösung erstmal perplex, "das ist eine gute Idee. Auf diese Idee kommen die doch nie."

"Sie sind mit Kutsche vorgefahren und dann auch recht schnell wieder weg."

"Haben sie sie eigentlich rausgeschmissen? Voldemort war nicht gerade gut auf sie zu sprechen gewesen."

Das Grinsen vom anderen Ende der Leitung konnte man förmlich hören.

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen

Alles Gute mogeta


	7. Chapter 7

Harry wurde im Laufe der Fahrt zurück zur Schule am nächsten morgen, immer aufgeregter. Er wusste nicht, ob und wie viele der Todesser dort auf ihn warten würden. Vielleicht kam er ja auch problemlos an ihnen vorbei? Darauf wollte er sich aber nicht verlassen und er ging im Kopf noch einmal sämtliche wichtigen Verteidigungs- und Angriffssprüche durch. Das waren so einige. Dann rief er sich noch alle Kampftechniken ins Gedächtnis zurück. Wann hatte er überhaupt das letzte Mal richtig geübt? Scheiße, das war schon eine Weile her. Da er laut geflucht hatte kam natürlich sofort von Simon die Bitte damit aufzuhören.

„Sorry, war unbewusst." Harry sah wieder hinaus. Beide waren allein im Auto. Zack war schon mit seiner Großmutter vorher losgefahren. Zum einen diente es als Ablenkungsmanöver, zum anderen aber auch der Sicherheit von Zack. Sie würden zu Freunden fahren und dann würde er das Flohnetzwerk benutzen. Harry hatte man nicht zu dieser Problemlösung überreden können.

„Ich muss bald vom Freeway runter auf die Zufahrtsstraße, ab da können wir wohl mit dem Begrüßungskomitee rechnen."

„Ja, ich denke kaum, dass er persönlich erscheint, ich hätte ihn schon längst gespürt. Aber ich habe keine Ahnung wie viele er mitgenommen hat. Prof Andrews konnte mir nur die vage Zahl von ca. zwanzig sagen. Das kann alles von fünfzehn bis dreißig sein." Die Auskünfte die der Direktor geben konnte waren äußerst mager gewesen. Nur eine war wohl sicher, morgen müssen alle das Land wieder verlassen. Ab dann hatte er wieder Ruhe, aber erst musste er das Schulgelände erreichen.

„Sie werden kaum wagen uns direkt anzugreifen, aber den ein oder anderen Stein können sie uns schon in den Weg stellen."

„Mach dir mal nicht zu viele Gedanken James, der Direktor wird uns helfen." Sie hatten sich darauf geeinigt bei James zu bleiben, so war es einfacher und die Gefahr sich zu verplappern war geringer.

„Sieh mal wir bekommen Unterstützung." Simon deutete an den Straßenrand, sie waren gerade auf die Zufahrtsstraße abgebogen, als sie Gestalten am Wegesrand sahen. Beim Näherkommen wurde aber deutlich, wer da stand.

„Miss Helany und Michael, was für eine Freude euch zu sehen. Wir hatten bislang eine angenehme Fahrt."

„Wir hatten es bis jetzt auch recht angenehm, sieht man mal von ein paar Zauberern in Animagusgestalt ab die sich hier in der Gegend tummeln." Sie waren die Straße entlanggegangen und hatten ständiges Knacken im Unterholz gehört und sahen Rehe, Hirsche und Füchse die nicht sehr scheu waren.

„Vielleicht kommen sie mit dem Auto nicht mit," sagte Miss Helany hoffnungsvoll. Die drei Männer hatten da aber weniger Hoffnung.

„Alle können apparieren und die Animagusgestalten sind teilweise auch recht schnell. Außerdem hat er einigen beigebracht zu fliegen."

„Fliegen? Ohne Besen?" Harry nickte düster, er hatte es zuerst auch nicht glauben wollen, aber es hatten tatsächlich einige dieses schwere Stück Magie gemeistert.

Simon indes wunderte sich, warum Miss Helany es sich von Harry gefallen ließ korrigiert zu werden und sogar ihm die Führung überließ.

„James, sieh mal nach vorne, könnten sie das sein?"

Harry sah angestrengt durch die Frontscheibe, er saß mit seiner Lehrerin hinten. Er konnte ein vages Licht ausmachen, es leuchtete leicht blau.

„Ja, ich denke schon. Sie wissen, dass wir nur auf einen Angriff warten, deswegen brauchen sie sich gar nicht erst zu verstecken."

„Hm, sie stehen gerade noch so außerhalb der Schule. Schaffen wir es rein kann ich sie rausschmeißen." Als Direktor konnte er das Problemlos.

„Sie werden versuchen uns zu umzingeln," Miss Helany war froh auch endlich mal etwas beitragen zu können.

„James, Simon ihr versucht so schnell wie möglich das Schulgelände zu erreichen, wir kümmern uns um den Rest." Harry war davon nicht begeistert, es ging um ihn, also kämpfte er auch für sich. Simon blieb am Steuer, während Michael und Eliza ausstiegen, Harry blieb ziemlich beleidigt sitzen.

Die fünf sichtbaren Todesser, die mitten auf der Straße standen, bildeten einen Halbkreis um die beiden Zauberer, wie immer trugen sie ihre Masken. Harry war sich aber sicher ein paar an ihren Bewegungen zu erkennen. Die beiden Lestrange-Brüder und Malfoy. Der war auch der Sprachführer. Harry beobachtete aber auch die Umgebung, er konnte den ein oder anderen Schatten ausmachen, es war noch nicht ganz hell und leicht nebelig, er schätzte die Anzahl auf mindesten fünf. Also, zehn gegen vier. Sie waren noch nie sonderlich fair gewesen.

Die Diskussion draußen schien zu keinem Ergebnis zu führen, zumindest wichen die Todesser genauso wenig wie die beiden Lehrer. Es schien eine Pattsituation zu sein, die Todesser hatten anscheinend Respekt vor dem Direktor. Die beiden Lehrer sahen sich einer Überzahl gegenüber, hatten aber Heimvorteil. Harry kämpfte mit sich auszusteigen, seine Entscheidung wurde ihm aber abgenommen, als die Tür von außen geöffnet wurde. Harry regierte sofort und stieß die Tür auf, der Todesser machte dadurch Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden. Dadurch wurden die anderen aufgeschreckt und alle nahmen Kampfpositionen ein. Harry stieg aus und sah entschuldigend zu seinen Lehrern.

„Sorry, konnte nicht anders."

„Mr Potter, schön sie zu sehen."

„Hallo Lucius, na wie geht's? Draco scheint ja viel Spaß in Hogwarts zu haben, ich sollte ihm mal schreiben." Die anderen Todesser lachen auf, wurden von Lucius aber wieder zur Räson gebracht.

„Harry setz dich wieder in den Wagen." Der zögerte, hörte aber auf seinen Tränkelehrer. Da bekam er schon den nächsten Kommentar zu hören.

„Benimm dich Harry, wenn die Möglichkeit kommt müssen wir schnell weg."

„Jajaja, ist gut Simon. Die werden aber auch immer aufdringlicher. Sie sollten sich lieber Benehmen, wenn sie schon in der Fremde sind." Darüber musste Simon lachen, er musste ihm aber recht geben. Höfliches Benehmen zeigten die Todesser in der Tat nicht. Vor allem Zacks Bruder schien ihm recht blasiert und überheblich, wegen der Maske konnte er zwar nichts über die Ähnlichkeit sagen. Die gleiche Haarfarbe hatten sie aber schon mal, man sah es an den Spitzen.

Überraschend kam aber Hilfe, es kam ein Auto angerollt, sie hielten und stiegen aus. Es war sein Geschichtslehrer, und die Zaubertrank-Lehrerin der unteren Jahrgänge. Sie winkten ihm kurz zu und gingen zum Direktor. Es kam auch Bewegung in die Reihen der Todesser, drei weitere kamen aus dem Unterholz. Sie hielten sich aber von den Autos fern.

Lucius schien von dieser Situation überrascht. Er hatte mit Potter reden, bzw. streiten wollen, stattdessen diskutierte er mit den Lehrern. Er konnte sie nicht angreifen, er hatte gehofft Potter zu provozieren und so einen Kampf herbei zuführen. Er konnte nur Zeit schinden, dann musste er weichen. Die Zeit dazu kam immer näher heran. Der Direktor war eine eindrucksvolle Gestalt, in mittleren Alter, groß durchtrainiert war er eine eindrucksvolle Gestalt und ein Kämpfer, das hatte er sofort erkennen können. Er war mit Sicherheit fünf Zauberer wert, die drei anderen schienen auch nicht leicht zu überwältigen. Dann noch der im Auto. Sie hatten damit gerechnet, dass wohl ein Auto genutzt wird. Es war aber dennoch eine ungewohnte Situation auf die sie sich nicht hatten vorbereiten können. Außerdem hatten sie alle keine Ahnung wie die Dinger funktionierten. Sobald er wieder in England war würde aber sein Sohn so einiges zu hören bekommen, er musste es aber hinter dem Rücken von Narcissa machen. Sie würde durchdrehen und ihn tagelang ignorieren. Er gab es ja nur ungern zu, aber sie hatte in ihrer Beziehung das Sagen.

„Nun meine Herren, es war schön mit ihnen ein Pläuschchen zu halten, wir müssen aber weiter um unseren Rückflug zu erreichen." Lucius zeigte seine Manieren verbeugte sich vor den Herren und küsste den Damen die Hand. Dann gab er den Befehl sich zurückzuziehen.

Die Zauberer stiegen wieder in die Wägen und fuhren davon.

Lucius zählte von zehn Rückwärts, als er bei null ankam folgten wie von ihm gedacht ein paar der jüngeren Todesser dem Wagen und betraten Schulgelände. Sie blieben auch etwa fünf Sekunden darin, dann wurden sie hinausgeschleudert. Er hatte fest mit so einer dämlichen Aktion gerechnet.

„Da sie ja nun die Schilde der Schule getestet haben können wir ja zurück."

„Sollten wir nicht noch mal versuchen einzudringen."

„Du kannst es ja versuchen Markus, ich sehe aber keinen Grund." Lucius hatte seine Hoffnung mal intelligente Todesser zu befehligen längst aufgegeben.

„Was haben sie eigentlich solange mit Lucius Malfoy geredet Prof Andrews."

„Ach dies und das, er hat gefragt, wie es dir gefällt, wie es dir geht, was er von Amerika bislang hält und dann haben wir uns gegenseitig mit Lateinischen Schimpfwörtern eingedeckt." „Was?" „Ach keine Sorge Harry ich bin nicht zu sehr ins Detail gegangen und habe nur gesagt, dass du sich eingelebt hast."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, „das meine ich doch gar nicht, Sie haben sich gegenseitig auf Lateinisch beschimpft? Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Malfoy überhaupt in der Lage ist so etwas zu machen. Das geht doch gegen jede gute Erziehung."

„Was wollten sie eigentlich erreichen? Mal davon abgesehen, dass sie uns auf die Nerven gegangen sind." Richard fühlte sich ziemlich geschafft.

„Ich denke genau das, aber auch ausloten, ob wir auf ihn hier aufpassen. Ich denke er wollte eine Extrem-Situation erschaffen und sehen wie wir reagieren. Ich denke aber, wir haben es gut gemeistert. Mr Malfoy, wird ihm nur sagen könne, dass wir auf Harry aufpassen und auch genug von Taktik verstehen um uns zu schützen. Oder was meinst du Harry?" Prof Andrews wandte sich lächelnd an Harry. Er hatte gemerkt, dass der junge Mann ziemlich genervt auf dem Rücksitz saß.

„Was soll ich noch dazu sagen?" Harry hatte die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt.

„Deine Meinung, soweit mir bekannt ist hattest du bei Alastor Moody Extra-Unterricht." Harrys Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen.

„Echt? Er ist eine Legende." Seine Verteidigungslehrerin war auf jeden Fall begeistert.

„Ja, okay, ich habe habe bei ihm gelernt und er ist eine durchgeknallte Legende." Harry atmete zweimal tief durch, bevor er fortfuhr. „Ich denke wirklich er wollte uns hauptsächlich nerven, und dabei in eine prekäre Situation bringen. Wenn möglich mich auf die Palme bringen, kein anderer schafft das so gut wie ein Malfoy. Mehr kann ich dazu nicht sagen."

Seine Lehrer nickten und Richard wunderte sich, dass Harry so gut mit der Situation zurechtkam und sogar analysieren konnte. Aber am meisten erstaunte ihn, dass Harry anscheinend Sonder-Unterricht bekommen hatte, er fragte sich in was noch.

Harry indessen hatte vor Augen geführt bekommen, dass er auch hier nicht komplett sich er war, er musste wohl oder über weitertrainieren. Also morgens früh raus um eine Runde zu joggen. So ein Mist. Vielleicht kam er ja auch in die Halle um dort Kampfsport zu trainieren. Er würde Mr Newton deswegen bequatschen. Wenn das nicht klappen sollte würde er zum Direktor gehen.

Hallo Harry, wieso bist du nicht mit Zack gekommen? Der hüpft hier schon rum." Nick saß wie immer auf Harrys Bett und hielt sein Kissen fest.

„Runter von meinem Bett und gib das Kissen her." Harry schmiss sich neben ihn in und lehnte sich zurück.

„Nö. Sag mir den Grund." Nick legte sich neben Harry hin und sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Du nervst. Dich frage ich ja auch nicht aus."

„Da hast du recht. Aber vielleicht würde ich dir ja antworten?" Nick wackelte mit einer Augenbraue.

„Bei Merlin du bist eine Nervensäge." Harry sprang wieder auf und ging zur Tür. Sie kam ihm aber schon entgegen, Zack und Mitch standen im Türrahmen.

„Ging alles glatt?"

„Ja, mehr oder weniger. Es war nicht allzu gefährlich. Es hätte aber auch anders ausgehen können." Zack nickte, er hatte nur kurz seine Großeltern verabschiedet, die sich sofort wieder auf den Weg zurück machten.

„Wirst du den anderen auch jetzt alles erzählen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Lasst mir noch ein paar Tage Zeit, okay." Alle nickten auch wenn, Nick eine Schnute zog.

„Klar, sag uns einfach einen Tag." Für Zack war die Sache damit vorerst geklärt.

Mitch indessen sah ziemlich geschafft aus, er hatte wohl nicht gut geschlafen. Wenn Harry genau nachdachte, dann wusste er auch fast nichts über seine anderen beiden Zimmergenossen. Harry wollte, wenn er schon etwas über sich sagte, auch etwas über die anderen erfahren. Er musste noch darüber nachdenken, wie er das am Besten einfädelt.

Aber erst mal sollte er über den nächsten Brief nachdenken, er spielte wirklich mit dem Gedanken ihn an Draco zu schicken. Einfach nur um Lucius zu nerven, aber er konnte ihm wirklich vieles erzählen, von dem Ginny, Hermine und Ron keine Ahnung hatten. Die obligatorischen Grüße würde er auch an alle weitergeben, jetzt wo er mit Hermine zusammen lernte um sich vorzubereiten. Das sehr zu Rons Frust.

„So auf zum Unterricht." Mitch war mal wieder der erste, der auf dem Weg zum Klassenraum war.

Harry bekam wirklich die Erlaubnis in der Sporthalle zu trainieren. Mr Newton musste zwar auch mit den anderen Sportlehrern sprechen, aber dann bekam Harry einen Schlüssel. Natürlich hatte er es nicht vor den anderen Geheim halten können. Er schaffte es aber sie auf das Gespräch zu verschieben.

„Wie wäre es mit Freitag um acht Uhr auf dem Zimmer?"

„Klar." Nick war fast nicht zu verstehen, aber durch Ron war er schon gut darauf trainiert Essende zu verstehen. Auch Mitch und Zack nickten.

Wie jeden Mittwoch setzten sie sich nach dem Mittagessen nach draußen hin um zu lernen. Sie wollten das gute Wetter so lange wie möglich ausnutzen. Neben ihnen saßen ein paar Erstklässlerinnen, die Verwandlungs-Zauber übten. Zwischendurch hörte man sie kichern und applaudieren. Die vier Jungs störten sich aber nicht am Lärm.

Aber ein paar andere. In der Mitte der Mädchen landete ein Ball, woraufhin ein Tintefass umfiel und die Verwandlung der Streichholzschachtel in eine Dose daneben gong.

„Hey!" Die Mädchen schrieen entrüstet auf.

„Ich hab den Ball." Ein Sechstklässler ging einfach auf die Decke und holte sich den Ball, wobei er auch auf den Aufzeichnungen herumtrampelte.

„Entschuldigt euch gefälligst!" Die Mädchen waren zumindest nicht auf den Mund gefallen.

„Habt ihr kleinen was gesagt?" Einer aus der Gruppe kam auf die Mädchen zu, die Sprecherin war aufgestanden, während die anderen versuchten Ordnung zu schaffen.

„Ja, ich habe was gesagt. Ihr sollt euch gefälligst entschuldigen."

„Habt ihr das gehört, wir sollen uns entschuldigen. Weißt du überhaupt wer ich bin? Meinem Vater gehört die Zaubererbank West, wenn dir dummer Nuss das was sagt." Die Kleine wich zurück. Harry und Zack waren bereits auf dem Sprung.

„Pah, ich weiß zufällig, dass der Vater von Nick da Vorstandschef ist und dein Vater nur ein einfaches Vorstandsmitglied." Die Kleine hatte zumindest Mumm, aber der ältere Junge hatte ein ziemlich explosives Temperament und er schoss sofort einen Fluch ab. Zu Harrys Entsetzen ein Sectumsempra. Er baute so schnell wie möglich ein Schild auf, aber er war nicht schnell genug, sie wurde in die Brust getroffen. Harry kannte aber den Gegenfluch, den er schnell sprach, die Blutung hörte schnell auf, sie war aber dennoch in Ohnmacht gefallen. Harry überprüfte die Atmung, aber alles war in Ordnung.

Die Fünftklässler schossen weiter Flüche ab, diese prallten aber am Schild von Harry ab, dass noch von Zack und Mitch unterstützt wurde. Nick war losgelaufen um Hilfe zu holen, er was mit Abstand der schnellste. Jetzt wurde er noch durch das Adrenalin und unbewusstes Zaubern schneller.

Harry und Zack setzten auf Verteidigung, Mitch war aber auch bereit einen Angriffszauber zu sprechen sollen die Jungs näher kommen, oder Handgreiflich werden. Aber es war schon nicht mehr nötig, Prof Helany und Prof Andrews kamen schon heran gestürmt und ließen die Jungen erstarren. Harry nahm das Mädchen auf den Arm und rannte seinerseits mit ihr los zur Krankenstation, die anderen konnten das genauso gut klären. Er stieß mit dem Fuß die Tür auf, die laut krachend auf die Wand traf. Die Krankenschwester kam laut schimpfend angerauscht, als Harry sie auf das Bett legte.

„Was ist mit ihr passiert?"

„Ein Sectumsempra, ich habe zwar den Gegenfluch gesprochen, aber sie hat trotzdem viel Blut verloren. Sie ist sofort in Ohnmacht gefallen." Die Medi-Hexe überprüfte ihr Blutbild, sie hatte in der Tat wirklich viel Blut verloren.

„Ich hole einen Trank, der die Blutbildung fördert und einen für ihren Kreislauf. Ihr Blutdruck ist sehr stark abgefallen." Harry interessierten diese Informationen zwar recht wenig, aber er nickte trotzdem bestätigend.

Nachdem das Mädchen versorgt war ging Harry zum Direktor, er wurde von der Sekretärin direkt hinein geschickt.

„Wie geht es Miss Rosenbaum?"

„Sie hat viel Blut verloren Sir. Aber es wird schon wieder." Die Übeltäter saßen in unbequem aussehenden Stühlen vor dem Direktor, seine Zimmergenossen lehnten locker an der Wand.

„Die anderen haben mir schon alles erzählt und es wurde direkt aufgeschrieben, wenn du das noch bestätigen kannst, könnt ihr vier gehen." Harry nahm die Zettel, die von einer selbstschreibenden Feder vollgeschrieben wurden und las sie sich schnell durch. Er nickte bestätigend und verließ das Zimmer mit den anderen. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen gingen sie, an vielen fragenden Gesichtern vorbei, in ihr Zimmer.

„Freitagabend erzählt jeder etwas über sich." Harrys Stimme war sicherer als er sich fühlte.

Bis nächstes Mal

mogeta

PS:Ich würde mich sehr über Reviews freuen.


	8. Chapter 8

**8.Kapitel**

Harrys Rettungsaktion zog mehreres nach sich:

Erstmal hatte er seitdem eine kleine Fangruppe, die Erstklässlerinnen verehrten ihn.

Dann wurde ihm bitterlich Rache geschworen. Die Angreifer waren zwar nicht von der Schule geflogen, hatten aber Wochenlang Nachsitzen und von ihren Eltern gewaltigen Ärger und Taschengeldentzug erhalten.

Dann war das gesamte Zimmer in Schweigen gehüllt, das lag aber eher weniger am Angriff an sich sondern viel mehr daran, dass die Jungen ihre ganzen Halbwahrheiten nicht mehr ertrugen. Sie kannten sich gegenseitig fast gar nicht, das wurde ihnen immer mehr bewusst. Harry hatte in den letzten Tagen mehr über die Erstklässler erfahren als ihm lieb war. Von Zack wusste Harry wohl noch am meisten und dieser kannte im Gegenzug auch ihn sehr gut, aber vieles war immer noch verborgen.

Harry hatte sich etwas schönes ausgedacht und bereits alles besorgt, er hatte im Moment einiges an Bonuspunkten. Außerdem durfte er jederzeit in die Küche um sich etwas zu besorgen, Anordnung der Schwester.

Zu der musste Harry heute hingehen, Gewichtskontrolle. Er machte sich ziemlich mürrisch auf den Weg dorthin und wurde, als er das A-Gebäude betrat von einem kleinen Wirbelwind gestoppt.

"James! Hallo, wo musst du hin? Ich muss zur Krankenstation? Bringst du mich hin?" Harry war von der Geschwindigkeit fasziniert in der kleine Mädchen reden können.

"Hallo Cassie, da muss ich auch hin." Cassie nahm die Hand ihres Retters mit ritterlichen Qualitäten und ging mit ihm weiter.

"Bist du krank?", kam gleich die kindlich besorgte Frage

"Nein, ich bin aber neu an der Schule, da möchte mich die Schwester nochmal sehen."

"Ach so, was für ein Kostüm hast du für Halloween? Ich gehe als Elfe." Von Höckchen auf Stöckchen, fast wie Hermine, die hatte es auch regelmäßig geschafft in einem Satz dreimal das Thema zu wechseln und gleichzeitig Ron zu ermahnen vernünftig zu essen.

"Ich habe noch kein Kostüm, ich bin noch am Überlegen welches Monster ich sein will." Mit einem Piekser in ihre Seite brachte er sie zum entrüsteten aufquieken.

"Nein kein Monster, du musst dir was anderes überlegen," sagte Cassie in all der strenge die sie aufbrachte, obwohl sie leicht kicherte.

"Ich denke noch nach," sie hatten die Krankenstation erreicht. "Willst du zuerst? Ich habe noch Zeit."

Cassie nickte und wurde von der heraneilenden Schwester in das Besprechungszimmer geleitet.

Harry wartete also auf den Wartestühlen neben der Tür. Als eine Siebtklässlerin, die er flüchtig kannte, ihren Kopf zur Tür hinein steckt, wurde er kurz angesehen und in eine feste Umarmung gezogen.

"Äh, hallo. Mary richtig? Könntest du mich loslassen?"

"Ja, natürlich schon gut." Sie schniefte kurz. "Ist Cassie gerade bei er Krankenschwester? Ich bin ihre Cousine, danke, dass du sie gerettet hast." Noch eine Umarmung und mehr schniefen.

"Äh ja ist schon gut, würdest du bitte aufhören zu weinen? Ich kann das nicht so gut ab."

"Oh, der Held hat Angst vor Tränen. Ich war nur so besorgt und dann lag ich selber bis gestern mit einer Grippe flach und ich musste dir noch danken. Auch im Namen der Familie, wir würden uns freuen, wenn wir dich am nächsten Elternwochenende einladen könnten." Mary schniefte immer noch, aber die Tränen waren versiegt.

"Oh danke für die Einladung, ich denke aber, dass Cassie die Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Eltern lieber ganz für sich haben will." Harry wollte nicht, dass er so gefeiert wird.

"Da hast du wohl recht, sie ist ziemlich verwöhnt, aber lieb und hat eine große Klappe. Manchmal sollte sie die aber lieber halten."

"Sie hat ja nur die Wahrheit gesagt und sich und ihre Freundinnen verteidigt. Sie ist also auch noch ziemlich mutig."

"Oh ja das auch, aber sie ist wohl eher stur." Er wurde angelächelt. "Ich habe heute gesehen, wie du mit dem ganzen kleinen Gemüse umgegangen bist. Das war echt toll, ich hätte sicher schon längst die Geduld verloren, so wie sie dir seit Tagen hinterher laufen." Sie waren ihm ständig vor und nach dem Frühstück im Weg gewesen und haben ihn fast zu Fall gebracht. Er hatte sich mit Kitzelattacken zur Wehr gesetzt und sie mit Zaubern in die Luft befördert.

"Das hört schon bald auf." Harry Potter hatte da so einige Erfahrung.

"Wenn du meinst. Ach ein paar von uns Mädels bereiten eine Afterparty-Party vor, mit Alkohol. Du und deine Freunde seid herzlich eingeladen."

"Cool danke, kommen auch andere Jungs, oder sind wir allein auf weiter Flur?"

"Nein, nein," sie lachte verneinend, "keine Sorge. Ihr erhaltet männliche Untersstützung. Es besteht Köstümpflicht, ihr könnt euch aber was anderes anziehen. Mit mehr Sex." Ein kleines Zwinkern kam noch als Ansporn. Aber da kam auch schon Cassie rausgehüpft, und lief strahlend auf beide zu.

"Ich bin wieder gesund!!" Sie war zwar nur noch zehn Meter entfernt, brüllte aber beide an, als wären es 100.

"Ja das hören wir, schraub das bitte wieder runter, sonst liege ich gleich hier mit geplatztem Trommelfell, meine Süße." Mary nahm ihre Cousine in den Arm und drückte sie fest.

"James, kommst du?"

"Ja, Schwester! Bis dann Mary, pass auf dich auf Cassie." Der Jüngeren wurde durch das Haar gewuschelt, während die Ältere nur ein Kopfnicken als Verabschiedung bekam.

"Nun Mr Black, über ihren Heldentaten wollen wir mal nicht ihre Gesundheit vergessen. Ausziehen und auf die Waage." Harry tat wie ihm geheißen, sich zu sperren brachte eh nichts und kostete nur Zeit, nur mit Shorts bekleidet stellte er sich auf die Waage. "Schön, schön, sie haben zugenommen und sind gewachsen. Ich schätze sie können noch drei Zentimeter schaffen."

Mal eine gute Nachricht für Harry, er hatte es satt ständig der kleinste zu sein, wenn es noch drei Zentimeter mehr werden würden, hätte er den Durchschnitt erreicht. "Schön."

"Noch etwas, ich habe gehört sie würden ihre Ausdauer und Kampfsport trainieren, wenn das wirklich der Fall ist müssen sie mehr essen."

"Aber meine Portion wurde gerade schon erhöht, ich schaffe nicht mehr." Harry hatte mit entsetzen gemerkt, wie ihm langsam immer mehr auf den Teller gepackt wurde. Er hatte es kaum geschafft und sich danach für eine Weile ziemlich schlecht gefühlt.

"Da haben sie allerdings recht Mr Black, gut wir belassen die Portion erstmal so. In drei Wochen sehen wir uns dann aber wieder, ich möchte nicht, dass sie mehr Kalorien verbrennen als sie dann wieder aufnehmen. Haben sie sonst noch irgendetwas? Nein? Dann können sie gehen." Harry hatte sehr stark den Kopf geschüttelt, er wollte nur noch schnell weg.

Die Krankenschwester blieb zurück, so etwas wie in diesem Schuljahr hatte sie selten erlebt. Erst bekam sie einen jungen Mann, dem es sowohl physisch als auch psychisch anscheinend schlecht geht. und dem anscheinend niemand groß geholfen hat. Die Krankenschwester seiner alten Schule schien mit seinen seelischen Problemen überfordert und konnte nur den Körper gesund erhalten. Am liebsten würde sie einen Psychiater hinzuziehen, sie ahnte aber schon, dass der kaum zu dem Jungen durchdringen würde.

Dann noch dieser gemeine und lebensgefährliche Angriff eines Fünftklässlers gegenüber einer Erstklässlerin, sie hätte den Jungen sofort der Schule verwiesen. Der Direktor wohl am liebsten auch, aber er kam gegen die Elternkonferenz nicht an. Die waren gespalten, die Mehrheit wollte dem armen Jungen aber noch eine Chance geben.

Harry war so schnell wie möglich verschwunden und hatte alles was er noch brauchte für heute Abend aus der Küche geholt, die Angestellten dort übergaben ihm alles bereitwillig. Hermine würde es hier lieben, keine Hauselfen. Na gut es gab schon welche aber nur wenige, die kleine Arbeiten verrichteten. Sie war entzückt gewesen, davon zu hören. Morgen würde er sich an den nächsten Brief setzen, den würde er wohl wirklich an Draco schicken. Harry hatte über ihn nur gutes in dem Brief von Hermine gehört. Zwar hatte er noch zwei Wochen Frist, bis er ihn losschicken konnte, aber er wollte lieber früh anfangen. Er war sich zwar über den Inhalt sicher, aber nicht, wie er alles seinem ehemaligen Feind erklären sollte. Wieso sie sich von Anfang an nicht leiden konnten, was es zu einem richtigen Krieg ausarten ließ und er wollte natürlich zu gerne wissen, warum Draco sich jetzt mit dem Schlammblut Granger abgab. Er war außerdem der richtige, neben Hermine, um die neuesten politischen Entwicklungen zu erfahren und wie ernst den Todessern tatsächlich der Frieden war.

Als Nächstem würde er dann Remus schreiben und dann Ron und dann würde es wieder von vorne losgehen. Nur lagen diese absolut bescheuerten langen Durststrecken dazwischen.

Harry hatte jetzt noch eine Stunden Zeit alles für heute Abend vorzubereiten, die anderen hatten heute Zimmerverbot bekommen. Erstmal die Betten zur Seite an die Wand gedreht, dann ein schwarzes Tuch über die Lampe. Er zauberte sich aus Steinen, die er gesammelt hatte Kissen und vergrößerte sie, außerdem wurden sie noch Feuerfest gezaubert. Dann noch die Kerzen, die verteilte Harry im ganzen Raum, vier große allerdings stellte er zwischen die Kissen. Das Essen war ja bereits auf zwei Platten, das musste er nicht weiter vorbereiten. Damit war alles bereit und er konnte sich noch fünfzehn Minuten seelisch auf die nächsten zwei bis drei Stunden vorbereiten. Dazu half nichts besser als Meditation. Harry setzte sich gemütlich hin und achtete auf seine Atmung, ließ sie gleichmäßig fließen und konzentrierte sich nur noch darauf. Er hielt diesen Zustand bis es an der Tür klopfte.

"Kommt rein!"

"Was hast du denn gemacht? Toll, richtig gemütlich."

"Da muss ich Nick recht geben James, sehr gemütlich und beruhigend. Hast du gerade meditiert."

"Ja etwas zur Beruhigung Mitch."

"Wie hast du es dir denn heute Abend vorgestellt? Ich meine wir wollen uns ja irgendwie alles erzählen, wie wollen wir da sicher gehen, dass es niemand ausplaudert. Vor allem was dich angeht." Zack war recht mulmig gewesen, sowohl was seine als auch Harrys Geschichte anging.

"Also, ich hoffe sehr, dass wir unsere Klappen halten können, ich hätte aber noch ein Blatt Papier vorbereitet. Wir unterschreiben und sollte jemand etwas ausplaudern, dann hat derjenige ein Problem."

"Was für ein Problem?" Nick bereute die Frage in dem Moment, indem er sie gestellt hatte. Harry hatte ihn mit einem ziemlich bösen Grinsen Angst gemacht.

"Also brauchen wir den Zettel?" Alle schüttelten die Köpfe.

"Gut, dann bitte ich Platz zu nehmen. Wir zünden gleich alle eine der großen Kerzen hier an, die kleineren werde ich später anzünden, wenn es dunkler wird. Dann erzählen wir unsere Geschichte, dann stellt jeder dem Erzähler eine Frage. Wenn die drei beantwortet sind wird eine Kerze vom Erzähler ausgepustet. Dann war es dann von demjenigen, und heute werden keine Fragen mehr an ihn gestellt. Verstanden?" Nicken von allen. "Wollen wir auslosen wer anfängt?"

"Nein ich fang an. " Nick hatte sich freiwillig gemeldet. Jeder zündete sich eine Kerze an und Nick begann.

"Also, ihr habt es sicher mitbekommen, Cassie hat gesagt, dass mein Vater Vorstandsvorsitzender einer Bank ist, einer ziemlich großen. Er hat sich hochgearbeitet, war erst normaler Angestellter, stieg dann aber immer schneller immer höher, dafür bewundere ich ihn. Als er im Vorstand war, hat er meine Mutter geheiratet, sie kam aus einer Zauberer-Familie, die ebenfalls Geld im Hintergrund hat. Es war also eine Standesgemäße Hochzeit mit viel Tamtam aber wenig echten Gefühlen, man heiratete einfach den Richtigen, zeugt ein oder zwei Kinder und dann war alles okay. So lief es auch bei uns, meine Mutter bekam schnell hintereinander zwei Kinder, meine große Schwester Clarissa und mich. Da unsere Mutter von Kindererziehung wenig hielt, zu dreckig, wurden wir Kindermädchen überlassen. Manche von denen waren nett, dann waren wir beiden auch nett. Waren es aber Zicken wurden wir unausstehlich und sie gingen wieder. Die längste blieb zwei Jahre. Wir waren zu klein um zu begreifen, warum viele von denen gefeuert wurden, aber sie hatten wohl alle früher oder später in ihren Augen angeblich ein Verhältnis mit unserem Vater angefangen oder verstanden sich mit uns zu gut. Mutters Rache bestand dann im Feuern des betreffenden Personals, sie selber hatte Affären ohne Ende.

So wuchsen wir dann zusammen auf, zumindest konnten wir uns aufeinander verlassen. Unseren Eltern vertrauen wir immer noch kein bißchen, sie haben uns ständig enttäuscht, belogen und auf später vertröstet, wenn wir mit Problemen zu ihnen kamen. Mutter war zwar da, hatte aber nie Zeit für uns und Vater düste quer durch die ganzen Staaten

Natürlich war genau vorgeschrieben mit wem wir befreundet sein müssen, wen wir gut kennenlernen sollen und auf welche Schule wir sollten, vor allem von unserer Mutter. Unserem Vater schien das weniger wichtig, solange wir höflich waren. Widerstand war zwecklos, wenn wir nein sagten oder dann später irgendwas, was Mutter verlangte nicht machten, dann spürten wir einige Zeit später ihre Rache. Das konnte vieles sein: Taschengeldentzug, Verbote, ausgefallene Spielnachmittage, ich wette sogar, sie hat schlechtes Wetter gemacht, wenn wir irgendwas darußen spielen wollten.

Auf der Grundschule war alles noch soweit okay, alles hielt sich in Grenzen, dann schickte sie meine Schwester auf eine supernoble Schule für Hexen, das Schulgeld ging in die Tausender und die Klassen bestanden maximal aus zwei Personen. Sie hielt es da keine zwei Tage aus, bis sie das erste mal abhaute. Sie wurde eingesammelt und wieder dorthin verfrachtet, nach zwei Wochen war sie wieder weg. Innerhalb eines halben Jahres war sie im Alter von elf fünfzehn mal abgehauen. Ich war überrascht von der Geduld unserer Eltern, wohl eher gesagt von der unserer Mutter, Vater war meistens weg. Aber irgendwann reichte es doch, und zwar allen Beteiligten. Unsere Mutter kam in den Winterferien auf die glorreiche Idee, meine Schwester endlich mal zu fragen was sie eigentlich an dieser Schule so sehr hasste, dass sie es dort kaum aushielt. Mit einem halben Jahr Verspätung wohlgemerkt. Wir hielten dann eine Familienkonferenz ab, da sich unser Vater endlich mal blicken ließ. Der war ziemlich überrascht, als er von den ganzen Fluchtversuchen seiner Tochter hörte, er hatte nur die ersten beiden mitbekommen, und gedacht alles wäre mittlerweile in Ordnung. Er war ziemlich wütend überraschenderweise auf unsere Mutter, die nicht früher etwas unternommen hatte. Er ließ Clarissa endlich sagen was los war und hörte ihr zu.

Sie fühlte sich einsam, verstand sich nicht mit ihren Mitschülerinnen, die nur ihr Aussehen und Geld im Kopf hatten. Sie hasste es so wenig Zeit zum Spielen und Lachen zu haben. Mit ihren Mitschülerinnen war ein einfaches Fangspiel eine Unmöglichkeit, sie könnten sich ja ihre manikürten Fingernägelchen abbrechen. Kurz gesagt sie wollte weg, ihre Mutter hörte aber nie zu und ihren Vater konnte sie nie erreichen.

Dann wurden wir beide rausgeschickt und unsere Eltern hatten gewaltigen Krach. Meine Mutter verließ daraufhin das Haus und ich höre ab und zu mal was aus Europa oder Hawaii von ihr.

Meine Schwester kam auf eine neue Schule, die sie sich aussuchen konnte, sie wählte diese hier. Weiter weg, aber immer noch als Zauberer im Notfall gut erreichbar. Außerdem gefiel ihr das sportliche Angebot. Mit unserem Vater verstehen wir uns seitdem immer besser, zwar nicht optimal aber wir bemühen uns. Er hört uns zu, wir hören ihm zu. Im Gegensatz zu unserer Mutter schreibt er uns auch nicht vor mit wem wir befreundet sein müssen. Als Clarissa in der fünften Cheerleaderin war ging sie mit einem afroamerikanischen Footbal-Spieler zu einem Familienessen, Mutter war gerade zu Besuch und ist ausgetickt, es war wundervoll wie sie aus dem Restaurant geflogen ist. Sie hat was gegen schwarze und schwule auch. Vater hat sich ihr Verhalten nicht bieten und sie aus dem Restaurant entfernen lassen.

Ich folgte Clarissa zwei Jahre später auf diese Schule, davor hatte ich ein echt tolles Kindermädchen, und zwei tolle Jahre mit ihr. Vater hat zwar nie viel Zeit aber er bemüht sich zu den Elterntagen zu kommen und mir seine Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Wir schreiben uns auch recht häufig. Zu Mutter haben wir, Clarissa und ich, fast gar keinen Kontakt. Wir fragen uns eigentlich nur, wann sie sich scheiden lassen. Aber Vater wartet wohl nur noch, bis ich Volljährig bin, um einen Rosenkrieg um das Sorgerecht zu vermeiden.

Clarissa wird übrigens Heilerin, ebenfalls zum Entsetzen unserer Mutter. Ihrer Meinung nach würde ein dekoratives Kunststudium für eine reiche Erbin reichen. Mich versucht sie ständig zu verkuppeln, sobald wir uns sehen. Ich sollte sie vielleicht mit der Aussage schocken ich sei schwul, aber dann serviert sie mir vielleicht noch mehr hirnlose Hühner? Lieber nicht. Ich entscheide mein Leben lieber selbst, wie Clarissa. So das war es von mir." Nick hatte zwischendurch Pausen gemacht, nachgedacht und seine Gefühle geordnet.

Harry hatte die erste Frage: "Wie hast du es geschafft, dich aus der Umklammerung deiner Mutter zu lösen?"

Nick lachte nur,"ich schätze gar nicht. Clarissa hat das für mich erledigt. Sie hatte den ganzen Stress mit Mutter ich war viel zu klein um das ganze zu verstehen. Ich wusste nur ich war unglücklich und konnte von niemandem Hilfe erwarten, aber dennoch wartete ich auf meinen Superhelden. Ich schätze ich habe einen ziemlichen Schwesterkomplex."

"Wann hast du das letzte mal was von deiner Mutter gehört?" war Zacks Frage.

"Oh, vor drei Tagen, sie kommt wieder zurück in die Staaten und hat "tolle Neuigkeiten". Was soviel wie neue Frisur oder nächste Hochzeitskandidatin bedeutet."

Mitch ließ sich etwas Zeit mit seiner Frage. "Bist du jetzt glücklich mit deiner Familie?"

"Ja, ich zähle zu meiner Familie aber nur die Verwandtschaft meines Vaters, ihn selbst und meine Schwester. Wir sind momentan ziemlich glücklich.

Nick blies seine Kerze aus, glücklich es geschafft zu haben. Mitch und Zack kannten die Geschichte bislang bestenfalls grob umrissen, näheres wollte er nie erzählen. Diese Frau war für ihn keine richtige Mutter.

"Ich möchte als nächstes." Für alle überraschend hatte sich Zack gemeldet, sie hätten erwartet er würde sich zieren und es möglichst lange hinausschieben. Er atmete nochmal tief durch und begann: "Also ich muss wohl vor gut achtzehn Jahren beginnen als Abraxas Malfoy nach Amerika kam...

So das war es, Zack ist das nächste mal dran

mogeta


	9. Chapter 9

Beta: Oriza

_"Ich möchte als nächstes." Für alle überraschend hatte sich Zack gemeldet, sie hätten erwartet er würde sich zieren und es möglichst lange hinausschieben. Er atmete nochmal tief durch und begann: "Also ich muss wohl vor gut achtzehn Jahren beginnen als Abraxas Malfoy nach Amerika kam..."_

Zack sprach mit geschlossenen Augen, schon fast in einer Art Trance. Er hatte seine Erlebnisse noch nie so zusammenhängend irgendjemandem erzählt, neben ihm wussten wohl nur seine Großeltern und Mitch alles und vielleicht auch der Direktor. Nick's Neugier allerdings wurde immer nur Häppchenweise befriedigt.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, warum er nach Amerika kam, aber es war wohl rein geschäftlich. Er war unter anderem in New Orleans, die dortige Zauberergemeinschaft ist ziemlich groß. Meine Mutter war gerade frisch von zu Hause abgehauen, nachdem sie von der Schule geflogen war und verdiente sich ihren Lebensunterhalt, indem sie Touristen die Zukunft vorhersagte. Da sie kein Kind von Traurigkeit war, nahm sie die auch gerne mit ins Bett. Sie war wirklich schön, und hatte einen schönen Körper, daher sagten wenige „nein". Ein Abraxas Malfoy auch nicht; sie wurde schwanger. Geplant war es von ihrer Seite aus nicht, sie war ziemlich geschockt, als sie es bemerkte und rannte nach Hause zurück. Meine Großeltern taten ihr Bestes um sie zu unterstützen und sie zum Bleiben zu bewegen, aber meine Mutter haute schon bald wieder ab. Mit dem Haushaltsgeld.

Schließlich wurde ich geboren, ich habe keine Ahnung wo eigentlich, da sie damals selten länger als einen Monat in einer Stadt blieb. Sie zog ab dann also mit mir herum. Ich weiß nicht, woher sie das Geld für die Miete bekam, aber legal war es wohl selten. Das erste woran ich mich dann erinnern kann sind billige, dreckige Wohnungen, in denen man einen Kampf um das Überleben führen musste. Ich musste schon früh die Einkäufe erledigen, mich mit Nachbarn herumschlagen, die sich beschwerten und die Rechnungen sortieren. Sie war zwar eine Hexe, aber eine lausige. Die Sprüche die sie beherrschte gingen oft schief, oder hatten selten den gewünschten Effekt. Tränke brauen konnte sie gar nicht. Aber Männer um den Finger wickeln. Sie ging nicht wirklich auf den Strich, ließ sich aber haushalten. Die Männer kamen und gingen etwa eine Woche lang, dann kam der nächste. Ich versteckte mich.

Als ich etwas vier war fing sie dann das Trinken an, erst wenig, dann immer mehr. Sie wurde immer unberechenbarer. Sie hatte vorher für mich gesorgt, wie eine streunende Katze für ihr Junges, aber dann musste ich mich immer häufiger selber versorgen und einkaufen gehen.

Schließlich musste ich zur Schule; ich war froh dort zu sein. Aber mit so einer Mutter wird man immer sofort abgeschrieben. Ich tat mein Bestes, kam pünktlich und meist auch in sauberer Kleidung. Meine Klassenlehrerin begann sich um mich zu kümmern, fragte mich Dinge über mein Zuhause und hörte mir zu. Ich beantwortete alles wahrheitsgemäß. Schon kurz darauf stand das Jugendamt vor der Tür. Meine Mutter warf sie raus. Sie nahm mich und verließ die Stadt. Warum sie mich mitgenommen hatte, ist mir immer noch ein Rätsel. Vielleicht wollte sie einen Sandsack haben, an dem sie ihren Frust ablassen konnte, das tat sie dann auch ausführlich. Sie hatte mich vorher schon mal geschlagen, aber noch nie so verprügelt. Sie machte sich aber wohl doch Sorgen um mich, da ich in einem Krankenhaus aufwachte. Die Ärzte und Schwestern waren sehr nett und wollten alles genau wissen, aber ich hatte meine Lektion gelernt und plapperte Mutter alles nach.

Kurz darauf waren wir wieder in einer neuen Stadt und ich in einer neuen Schule. Den Lehrern erzählte ich nichts von dem was zu Hause passierte und das war so einiges. Sie hatte ihre Liebe zu Drogen entdeckt. Ihren Dealer bezahlte sie mit einem Fick, meistens direkt in der Küche, wo ich ab und an mal auf sie stieß. Die Männer blieben immer kürzer und kamen immer häufiger nur einmal. Ich hatte mittlerweile schon eine ziemlich gute Vorstellung, von dem was da passierte. Wir blieben lange in dieser Stadt, was ich gut fand, ich hatte immerhin ein paar Freunde gefunden. Ihnen ging es ähnlich, wir gingen zusammen klauen und taten unser Bestes um zu überleben. Wieder ziemlich überstürzt zogen wir um, ich weiß nicht wieso. Vielleicht schuldete sie ihrem Dealer was, hatte sich mit dem falschen Zuhälter angelegt oder einen ihrer Freier betrogen.

Ich lebte mich schnell ein und fand ein paar Freunde. Auch meine Mutter fand so was wie eine Freundin, zwar stritten sie sich häufig, aber sie halfen einander, immer darauf bedacht, dass etwas für einen selber heraus sprang. Sie war es, die meine Mutter auf das Thema „Vater" ansetzte.

„Hast du eigentlich noch Kontakt zu seinem Vater?" Sie rauchten und sahen eine hirnlose Serie im Fernsehen an, während Nick am Schreibtisch Hausaufgaben machte.

„Meinst du Zack? Ich kenne seinen Vater nicht."

„Wirklich? Der Kleine hat aber ein paar markante Merkmale, mit seinen blonden Haaren."

„Da hast du recht, zu der Zeit habe ich in New Orleans Touristen aus der Hand gelesen. Es muss einer von denen gewesen sein. Ich war nicht immer nüchtern bei der Arbeit." Sie lachten. „Aber mal ernsthaft, ich glaube ich weiß es jetzt. Er war recht groß, Engländer, da bin ich mir sicher und war blond mit reichlich grau darin. Hatte aber noch ordentlich Power für sein Alter, fünfzig war er mindestens."

„Hat er dich wenigstens gut bezahlt?"

„Ja, durchaus. Nicht zu viel, aber auch nicht zu wenig." Im Fernseher wurde gerade ziemlich laut gekreischt.

„Du hast nie versucht ihn zu erreichen und Geld zu fordern?"

„Natürlich schon, aber wie denn?"

„Deine Eltern hätten es sicherlich gekonnt."

Man hörte ein ziemlich lautes undamenhaftes Schnauben, „Pah! Die haben sich nicht dafür interessiert. Ich hab mir ein Baby andrehen lassen, das war schlimm genug, zu erfahren, wer das dann noch war, wäre zu viel gewesen. Vielleicht hätten sie ihn ja sogar gekannt?" Ich hatte da schon längst mit meinen Hausaufgaben aufgehört. Ich war ziemlich geschockt. Ich wusste nicht, dass ich vielleicht noch irgendwo Großeltern hatte. Aber weiteres hätte ich von meiner Mutter nicht erfahren und so gab ich die Suche auf, bevor ich überhaupt richtig damit angefangen hatte.

Ihr half der Zufall. Sie hatte in unserem momentanen zu Hause Kontakt zu Zauberern und holte sich regelmäßig Zeitungen. Auf der Hauptseite stand es dann ziemlich groß: „Malfoy Tod! Einflussreichster Mann Englands Krankheit erlegen." Das Foto war groß und zeigte ihn Mitte fünfzig. Die Ähnlichkeit zwischen uns war nicht wegzudiskutieren, sein Tod auch nicht. Mutter war noch nie so wütend, sie verlor jede Kontrolle über sich und schlug mich halb tot. Diesmal pflegte sie mich selber um Fragen im Krankenhaus aus dem Weg zu gehen. Die Grundschule beendete ich mit ziemlich guten Noten, die meine Mutter einen Dreck interessierten.

Wir zogen pünktlich zur High-School nach New York, ich merkte schon bald, dass es hier viel gefährlicher war, als ich es mir je vorgestellte hatte. Früher konnte ich nachts rausgehen, ich kannte mich aus und versteckte mich irgendwo, bis ich wieder heim konnte. Hier liefen überall Obdachlose und Gangster herum. Wenn ich mich in eine Ecke setzte kamen sie sofort auf mich zu. Ich musste regelmäßig um mich treten um gerade noch so weg zu kommen. In der Gegend wurden selbst Nonnen vergewaltigt, sollten sie sich je dorthin wagen. Ein Junge wie mich fiel da auf, ich nahm keine Drogen, rauchte nicht, trank nicht. Außerdem war ich meistens einigermaßen gut gekleidet, Mutter war das sehr wichtig. Bald wurden die falschen auf mich aufmerksam, sie gingen direkt zu ihr. Ich hatte keine Chance, als es klingelte und kurze Zeit später ein Mann in meinem Zimmer stand. Ich habe mich gewehrt, klar, aber es hat nichts gebracht. Meine vierzig gegen seine neunzig Kilo." Zack machte ein Geräusch, das irgendwo zwischen einem Schluchzen und Lachen lag.

„Sie hatte mir sogar etwas von meinem „hart erarbeitetem Geld" gegeben. Ich habe es das Klo runter gespült. Bei den vielen Malen danach bekam ich auch immer etwas ab. Das hob ich aber auf und sparte. Ich wusste nie, wann jemand kam, oft wurde aber mein Zimmer von außen verschlossen, um mich an der Flucht zu hindern. Oder sie gab mir Arbeiten im Haushalt, die mich beschäftigten, wenn jemand seinen Besuch angekündigt hatte. Danach war an Flucht kaum zu denken, ich war froh, wenn ich nicht ohnmächtig war, bewegen konnte ich mich kaum, schlecht war mir obendrein. Meine Mutter und ich teilten häufig die Männer mal sie zuerst, dann ich. Sie waren nie sonderlich höflich oder vorsichtig mit uns, aber einer schlug über die Stränge. Erst war ich dran, als er mich schlug hatte meine Mutter, die auf wer weiß was war, nur ein Lachen übrig, als er ihr aber die gleiche Behandlung zukommen lassen wollte wehrte sie sich. Er folgte ihr aus der Wohnung, als sie vor ihm floh, ich blieb allein zurück und nutzte die Chance sofort. Sie hatte vor drei Tagen einen Brief bekommen, den sie vor mir versteckte, normalerweise blieb die Post offen liegen, damit ich mich darum kümmerte. Ich schnappte mir den Brief und mein Geld und floh.

Erst beim Busbahnhof stoppte ich und las die Absenderadresse, der Name war mir jedenfalls bekannt, es war unserer, der Weg war nicht weit. Die Stadt lag ebenfalls an der Ostküste. Die Fahrt konnte ich mir leisten, auch wenn ich sehr schräg angesehen wurde. Durch den Brief hatte ich aber eine Ausrede, die gut genug war, das hielt den Busfahrer davon ab die Polizei zu rufen. Während der Fahrt hatte ich Zeit genug ihn dann auch zu lesen, es standen eigentlich nur Bitten darin, die sollte mit mir zurückkommen, oder zumindest anrufen. Die Busfahrt über war ich in einem ziemlichen Delirium, mir tat so einiges weh, hatte wohl Fieber und mir war schlecht. Den restlichen Weg legte ich zu Fuß zurück und stand schließlich vor dem Haus meiner Großeltern. Dreckig, blutend und wie mir voll Ekel einfiel noch voll von seinem Sperma. Noch während ich mit mir kämpfte, ob ich denn klingeln sollte, öffnete sich die Tür von selbst. Meine Oma sah mich kurz an, zog mich sofort ins Haus und rief nach ihrem Mann. Ich wurde auf einem Küchenstuhl platziert und erst dann fiel ich schlussendlich doch in Ohnmacht.

Ich wachte in einem Bett wieder auf, sogar sauber wie ich als erstes feststellte. Dann bemerkte ich die Frau neben mir, die mich traurig ansah. Mir über den Kopf strich und Hallo sagte. Dann brach sie in Tränen aus, auch die nächsten Tage weinte sie ständig, vor allem, nachdem sie alles aus mir raus hatte. Meine Großeltern übernahmen das Sorgerecht. Simon traute ich aber nicht über den Weg, er war ein Mann. Sie schickten mich erstmal zur Therapie, Bewältigung und so weiter. Dann suchten sie nach meiner Mutter, die wieder verschwunden war. Schließlich kam das Thema Schule zur Sprache, ich war bislang nur auf Muggelschulen gewesen, von Magie wusste ich fast nichts. Dummerweise war ich mit dreizehn auch schon zu alt für die erste Klasse, laut Schulministerium. Meine Tanten halfen mir aber mit dem Schulstoff, sodass ich genügend Grundwissen hatte um in die Zweite quer einzusteigen. Das klappte auch ganz gut, den Rest hatte ich auch schnell aufgeholt. Mit den anderen Schülern kam ich nicht gut klar, ich prügelte mich ziemlich oft, mit den arroganten Schnöseln. Mir tat es dann aber immer Leid. Aber nicht, dass ich sie verletzt hatte, eher, dass meine Großmutter gerufen wurde. Grandpa sagte dann ein paar ernste Worte zu mir.

„Es ist mir egal, warum oder mit wem du sich schlägst, aber sei dir sicher, es verletzt jedes mal Susan. Hör ihr zu Liebe auf. Sie erträgt es nicht, nochmal ein Kind zu verlieren."

Naja, danach hielt ich mich zurück, ein bisschen zumindest. Mitch wurde mir als leuchtendes Vorbild präsentiert, nachdem wir ein paar mal aneinander geraten waren verstanden wir uns ziemlich gut und wurden irgendwann Freunde. Jetzt bin ich ein lieber Junge."

Bei diesen Schlussworten lachte Mitch auf, auch Harry konnte ein belustigtes Schnauben nicht unterdrücken. Zack war noch weit davon entfernt ein lieber Junge zu sein. Jetzt kamen die Fragen, hier waren sie aber nicht so einfach. Mitch und Nick hielten sich zurück um Harry den Vortritt zu lassen, die von ihm gewünschte Frage zu stellen, sie nickten ihm zu, als er aufblickte. Er seufzte, er wollte nicht der erste sein. Ihn interessierte nämlich nicht so sehr Zack's Gefühle oder wie er sich fühlte. Er wusste es sicher selbst gut genug, durch seine eigenen Erlebnisse. Einen Seufzer später und er stellte seine Frage, „wie hast du es geschafft, dich mit deinem Großvater mittlerweile so gut zu verstehen?"

„Nachdem ich ein Jahr bei ihnen war, entschloss er sich, während Grandma durch die Staaten tourte um neue Geräte vorzustellen, in seine Heimat zu fahren. Ich musste mit, hatte aber wahnsinnige Angst. Einmal, weil ich ihm soweit traute, wie ich ihn werfen konnte und zum Anderen, weil ich noch nie auf das Land gefahren war, ich war ein richtiges Großstadtkind. Ich schloss schon kurz nach meiner Ankunft auf der Ranch Bekanntschaft mit den ersten Kühen, die ich je gesehen hatte. Das Kalb schleckte mir quer über das Gesicht und die Mutter hatte anscheinend Hunger und bettelte. Pferde hatte ich schon mal gesehen, von weitem, mit Polizisten oben drauf, von denen hatte ich mich bislang ferngehalten. Ich saß schneller auf einem drauf als ich gucken konnte und war genauso flott wieder unten. Ich lernte aber schnell und nach wenigen Tagen war ich wohl gut genug um mit den Cowboys auszureiten. Vor denen hatte ich richtig schiss. Grandpa war auch dabei, klar, aber keine einzige Frau, wobei ich denen auch nur bedingt mein Vertrauen schenkte." Zack schnaubte, mittlerweile war das anders, fuhr dann aber fort.

„Wir waren drei volle Tage unterwegs, ich wurde mit meinen Ängsten konfrontiert. Ein Haufen Männer um mich herum, nachts, ohne Schutz. Da war es kein Wunder, dass ich Panik bekam, als ich wegen eines Pumas mitten in der Nacht aufgeweckt wurde. Ich schlug um mich und verscheuchte die Raubkatze höchst wirkungsvoll. Grandpa schüttelte mich kräftig um mich in die Gegenwart zurück zu bringen. Dann heulte ich mich richtig bei ihm aus und alle gingen wieder schlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde kein Wort darüber verloren und ich hatte zumindest etwas Angst verloren. Die nächsten zwei Tage wurde es immer besser, man musste sich in der Wildnis vertrauen und das taten die anderen ganz selbstverständlich, obwohl sie sich noch nicht lange kannten und aus unterschiedlichen Regionen kamen. Ich beobachtete sie und kam zu dem Schluss, dass ich ihnen auch trauen konnte zumindest ein bisschen. Außerdem stellten sie keine Fragen. Beim letzten gemeinsamen Essen saß ich nicht mit dem größtmöglichen Abstand zu allen, sondern nah bei ihnen. Mit Grandpa habe ich dann noch einiges unternommen und komme ganz gut mit ihm klar."

Damit war diese nicht erwartete Frage beantwortet, zwei folgten noch. Mitch bedeutet Nick zuerst zu fragen. Der druckste etwas herum, er wusste nicht so recht was er sagen sollte. Grob wusste er ja schon einiges, die Details waren ihm aber fremd gewesen.

„Habt ihr Kontakt mit den Malfoys?"

„Nein, wir haben es nie versucht." Zack schüttelte vehement seinen Kopf.

Harry unterstützte ihn, „Lucius, dein Halbbruder, ist ein Todesser. Man sollte also einiges an Abstand halten. Außerdem ist er schlüpfriger als ein Aal und man hat schneller ein Messer im Rücken, als man „piep" sagen kann."

„Da hast du ja tolle Verwandtschaft, Zack!"

„Klappe, Nick!"

Mitch stellte seine Frage kurz und schmerzlos: „Morgen Texas-Grill oder Mongole?"

„Grill, ich will nicht tagelang nach Knoblauch stinken."

„Wo wir gerade beim Essen sind, ich habe was aus der Küche besorgt." Harry deckte die Platten auf. Die drei anderen stürzten sich auch sofort darauf, nur Harry war flau im Magen. Er hatte Angst vor den Reaktionen. Nick zwang ihn aber zu ein paar Happen, bevor Mitch weitermachte. Zack hingegen lange ordentlich zu, er hatte nichts essen können. Allein beim Gedanken an früher drehte sich ihm der Magen um. Nochmal alles zu durchleben war eine Tortur gewesen und von der Idee mit den Fragen war er entsetzt gewesen. Er wollte keine peinlichen und intimen Details seiner Gefühlswelt loswerden. Das hatte er ja auch nicht gebraucht. Was Mitch gleich erzählen würde wussten er und Nick schon.

„Ich habe eigentlich nicht soviel zu erzählen. Ich bin ein amerikanischer Ureinwohner, fast durch und durch, nur eine Urgroßmutter war eine Weiße. Ich bin in einem Reservat aufgewachsen. Es ist wirklich so schlimm, wie immer erzählt wird, die meisten Erwachsenen tranken schon um neun Uhr morgens und hörten bis sie schlafen gingen auch nicht mehr damit auf. Die Kinder wissen nicht was sie machen sollen und bauen Mist. Schule ist eine Tortur, man wird schräg, als angehender Alkoholiker angesehen. Die Lehrer haben Massen an Vorurteilen.

Meine jungen Eltern waren mit mir überfordert und gaben mich zu meinen Großeltern, ich hatte als erster seit einigen Jahren wieder magisches Talent im Reservat. Es wurde schnell beschlossen, dass ich auf eine gute Schule gehen würde um eine gute Arbeit zu finden. Das Geld wurde zusammengelegt, genauso wie die Erwartungshaltung. Ich tat mein Bestes und bekam super Noten und ein Stipendium. Das habe ich immer noch und hoffe auch auf eines für die Uni. Ich möchte irgendwann die anderen aus dem Reservat herausholen und die Kinder auf gute Schulen schicken, dass sie eine Chance erhalten. So wer hat Fragen?"

Zack und Nick schüttelten die Köpfe, sie kannten den in sich gekehrten ruhigen Indianer schon lange, da brauchten sie ihn nichts mehr fragen. Harry's Frage war auch nicht gerade persönlich, sondern eher allgemein. „Du hast gesagt, dass du der erste mit magischem Talent seit langem gewesen warst, wir haben aber gelernt, dass der Zauberer-Anteil unter Indianern sehr hoch ist."

„Da stellst du eine ganz schön komplizierte Frage. So war es mal, fast alle Indianer hatten irgendein magisches Talent, meistens was das Jagen, oder Rohstofffindung betraf. Das sie aber richtig Magie wirken konnten war schon seltener, aber nicht so selten, wie es heute geworden ist. Man kann nur spekulieren woran das liegen könnte. Viele sagen, dass es an den vielen Mischlingen liegt, aber diese Erklärung ist eher dürftig, da häufig Kinder mit einem magischen Elternpaar ebenfalls magisch sind. Was sich aber sehr geändert hat ist unser Lebensstil, die meisten sind sich ihrer Umgebung und deren Magie nicht mehr bewusst. Die kleinen magischen Talente lassen sich nur noch selten finden, was vielleicht auch am Alkohol-Konsum liegt. Dadurch werden vielleicht auch die Kinder irgendwie geschädigt, aber andererseits war Zack's Mutter auch nicht gerade Abstinent. Ich schätze, man wird es nie genau wissen."

„Das ist wirklich merkwürdig, und bedenklich. Falls das, was auch immer der Grund ist, auf andere übergreift." Harry sah wirklich besorgt aus.

„Daran habe ich noch gar nicht gedacht!" Mitch sah nicht minder geschockt aus als Nick und Zack. „Was können wir machen?"

„Wir sollten dem Direktor davon erzählen vielleicht kennt er jemanden, der sich damit beschäftigt, oder es machen kann." Nick schüttelte den Kopf, „ich wundere mich, dass das bislang noch keiner gemerkt hat."

„Indianer und deren Wohlergehen steht halt nicht ganz oben auf der Liste von Politikern. Der Rest scheint sie regelmäßig zu vergessen. Es gibt nur wenige die sich engagieren." Mitch hatte selbst genug Probleme mit Rassismus und mit Anfeindungen zu kämpfen. „Wir sollten möglichst bald mit ihm sprechen, vielleicht beschäftigt sich ja auch schon jemand mit diesem Problem."

Jetzt war nur noch Harry übrig und der bekam gerade ordentlich Schiss. Was wäre wenn sie ihn verraten würden, oder sehr wütend auf ihn wären?

Erst mal musste er sich wieder beruhigen, ein paar mal tief durchatmen half da schon.

„Okay, meine Geschichte beginnt vor sechzehn Jahren, als Lord Voldemort meine Eltern an Halloween tötete, die Liebe meiner Mutter mich aber vor dem Todesfluch schützte. Er selbst verlor seinen Körper und fast sein Leben, ich hatte als einziges sichtbares Zeichen ein blitzförmige Narbe auf der Stirn. Die ist auch mein Erkennungszeichen geworden, das Zeichen für den Jungen-der-lebt. Harry Potter."

Das war es, netter Cliffhanger nicht?

Bis zum nächsten Mal

mogeta

R&R


	10. Chapter 10

Viel Spaß:

Harry lief durch die Gänge, als wären alle Höllenhunde hinter ihm her. Doch sein Gesicht zeigte keine Furcht, sondern eher Unverständnis. Er bog schwungvoll um die Ecke und riss beinahe eine Zweitklässlerin zu Boden, die er durch einen Schraubstockgriff um den Arm vor dem Zusammenstoß mit dem Boden rettete. Das Mädchen schrie kurz, wurde aber durch ein Tätscheln des Kopfes wieder beruhigt.

„Tut mir Leid, war keine Absicht." Sie sah ihm noch hinterher als er die letzten Meter zum Sekretariat des Direktors zurücklegte.

„Entschuldigung, könnte ich mit dem Direktor sprechen. Ich habe noch ein paar Fragen an ihn, wegen meiner neuen Staatsangehörigkeit." Anscheinend war das ein Argument, was die Sekretärin als wichtig genug empfand um den Direktor zu fragen, ob er gerade Zeit für seinen neuesten Schüler hätte.

„Du kannst jetzt zu ihm."

„Hallo James, wie kann ich dir helfen?"

„Hallo, ich weiß nicht ob Sie mich für dumm halten, aber ich habe gestern mit meinen Mitbewohnern eine Erzählstunde abgehalten. Wir haben uns so ziemlich alles Wichtige erzählt, auch dass ich in Wahrheit Harry Potter heiße. Zack wusste es zwar schon, die anderen waren aber ziemlich überrascht. Mitch blieb ruhig und hat mich gefragt, wer denn jetzt meine erziehungsberechtigte Person wäre. Ich war ja schon eigentlich Volljährig in England, und ich halte es für unwahrscheinlich, dass meine Tante es jetzt wieder übernommen hat."

„Beruhig dich erst mal. Es war dein gutes Recht es ihnen zu erzählen, sobald du bereit dazu warst. Ich habe mich allerdings schon gefragt, ob es dir auffällt, dass du hier nicht mehr als Volljährig giltst. Denn die Person, die es übernommen hat will sich so gut es geht aus deinem Leben heraushalten und hat sich deswegen noch nicht gemeldet."

„Und wer ist es denn nun?" Harry hatte nicht vor seine gerade errungene Freiheit wieder aufzugeben.

„Der Minister für Magie MacIntosh."

„Oh."

„Da du dir sicher denken kannst, dass ein Mann in seiner Position wenig Zeit hat, noch extra auf einen Schützling aufzupassen hast du viel Freiraum."

„Toll, ich war ja gerade erst frei alles zu entscheiden. Jetzt wieder einen Erwachsenen vor die Nase gesetzt zu bekommen, der mir alles diktiert, wäre irgendwie... doof gewesen." Harry kam das sehr zu Gute, er brauchte also nur die Erlaubnis für seine finanziellen Transaktionen, oh, à propos wo war eigentlich nun sein Geld?

„Zu welcher Bank ist denn jetzt mein Geld hingekommen?" Sein Gesicht musste wohl einem Schaf geglichen haben, denn der Direktor konnte sich ein kurzes Lachen nicht verkneifen.

„Alles ist bei der Bank von Nick's Vater, keine Sorge. Du hast momentan allerdings nur begrenzt Zugang, und dein übriges Geld ist in einem Fond angelegt. Du kannst frei darüber entscheiden, wenn du einundzwanzig bist."

„Ich muss ehrlich zugeben, dass ich mir bislang keinerlei Gedanken gemacht hatte. Irgendwie war Geld nie so wirklich wichtig für mich, ich kam jahrelang eh nicht dran. Während der Schule brauchte ich es jetzt auch nicht. Abgesehen davon hatte ich bis jetzt immer etwas anderes im Kopf, nicht gerade meine Finanzen." Harry kratzte sich am Kopf, Geld hatte ihn jahrelang nicht interessiert, er hatte ja nie welches gehabt, noch nicht mal die leiseste Hoffnung darauf. Die Dursleys hatten ihm ja schon früh klar gemacht, dass er nie welches haben würde, da ihm die Arbeitslosigkeit drohen würde. Ihm war auch klar, wäre er nicht in die magische Gesellschaft gekommen, wäre das seine Realität gewesen. Vernon hatte die Lehrer zu gut unter Kontrolle gehabt, er hätte nie gute Noten schreiben können.

„Keine Sorge, Harry, es gibt hier genügend Zauberer, die dir bei der Verwaltung deines Vermögens liebend gerne helfen würden. Über deine Ausgaben für ein Studium oder eine Ausbildung wird ein Treuhand-Verwalter wachen. Aber du wirst wohl nie Probleme bekommen. Das Vermögen ist groß genug um dir weiterhin ein paar Kleinigkeiten zu erlauben. Ob ein Besen im finanziellen Rahmen eines Feuerblitz dazugehört ist aber eher fraglich." Anscheinend dachte der Schulleiter Harry hätte nie Probleme gehabt und hätte immer alles bekommen was er sich wünschte. Harry wollte ihn da nicht korrigieren. Ihm war es irgendwie peinlich, dass er in solcher Armut gelebt hatte.

„Hat Mitch schon mit Ihnen geredet? Als ich heute morgen aufgewacht bin war er schon weg."

„Ja, keine Sorge, mein Junge." Harry sah in diesem Moment erneut die Ähnlichkeit zu Professor Dumbledore, „Wir haben miteinander gesprochen und ich habe direkt einen Freund kontaktiert. Er ist ein Experte auf dem Gebiet der Indianer-Magie, er hat sich bislang aber hauptsächlich mit der Vergangenheit beschäftigt, jetzt wird er aber auch die Gegenwart mit einbeziehen. Seine Forschungen werden beachtet, also wird man ihm auch glauben, wenn er von den möglichen Problemen der Indianer berichtet.

Aber dazu müssen wir erstmal die Ergebnisse abwarten, ich erwarte frühestens etwas in einem halben Jahr."

„Super, danke, Professor. Ich geh mal lieber, sonst komm ich noch zu spät zum Mittagessen. Ich möchte lieber vermeiden, dass die Schwester Zwangsernährung einführt."

„Wie gehen eigentlich die Planungen für die Nach-Halloween-Party voran?"

„Ich weiß gar nicht wovon Sie reden." Harry verschwand durch die Tür, die der Direktor ihm aufhielt. Beiden war klar, dass das eine Lüge war, aber der Direktor war anscheinend offen genug, um die Feier zu erlauben.

„Mary, können wir nachher einen Moment reden? Ich muss dir etwas sagen." Harrys Aufritt am Tisch, der mit Mädchen besetzt war hatte einiges an Getuschel zur Folge. Die Tische waren allerdings recht leer. An den Wochenenden gingen immer sehr viele zu ihren Eltern.

„Was hast du denn seit neuestem mit Mary zu schaffen?"

„Ach das erzähle ich dir nachher," Harry blickte nachdenklich Nick an. „Vielleicht kommst du sogar am besten mit, wir sollten ein paar Pläne schmieden."

„Für was?"

„Nachher."

„Nachher, nachher...", äffte Nick ihn nach, machte aber seinen Mund dann nur noch auf um viel Essen in sich hineinzuschaufeln.

„Wo sind Mitch und Zack?"

„Bei Mitch's Großeltern. Sie gehen abwechselnd mit zu ihren Verwandten. Es kommt aber auch darauf an wer gerade da ist." Nick hatte es wie Ron perfektioniert gleichzeitig essen und reden zu können, Harry musste immer Pausen machen. Er hatte aber auch meistens neben Hermine gesessen, die Hexe hatte ihn immer von dort sehr gut treffen können. Ron saß ihr gegenüber, etwas aus der Schussbahn.

„Dein Vater scheint momentan auch keine Zeit für dich zu haben."

„Ja, aber das ist nicht so schlimm, die Versammlung war schon lange geplant. Es nervt nur, wenn er in der letzten Sekunde absagen muss." Nick seufzte noch einmal tief.

Nach dem Essen gingen sie mit Mary gemeinsam nach draußen, es war zwar schon deutlich kühler geworden, aber dennoch angenehm genug.

„Schieß los James."

„Ich war heut morgen beim Direktor und er hat mich nach dem Fortschreiten der Planung für das Halloween-Fest gefragt."

„Oh," Mary sah ihn mit großen Augen an und Nick begann nervös auf seiner Unterlippe zu kauen.

„Ich denke, dass er ein Auge zudrücken wird, wenn wir uns einigermaßen benehmen und nach der Feier noch arbeiten können. Aber wir sollten vorsichtig sein, vor allem wenn gewisse Leute Rache nehmen wollen."

„Meinst du das was mit Cassie passiert ist?"

„Ja, momentan halten sie sich noch zurück, aber schon bald werden sie eher wütend auf uns sein, als Angst vor der weiteren Bestrafung ihrer Eltern zu haben," Harry sah Mary in die Augen. „Dann werden sie wieder etwas versuchen. Cassie war sehr frech zu ihnen, das stecken solche Typen nie leicht weg."

„Aber die Lehrer haben doch ein Auge auf sie."

„Nicht überall, es ist unmöglich ständig alle Schüler im Auge und unter Kontrolle zu haben. Da kann schnell was passieren, ein gestelltes Bein, ein verirrter Fluch, mal schnell was ins Essen gemischt... Die Möglichkeiten sind unendlich." Jahre an Rivalität mit den Slytherins, Zwillinge, die sehr erfindungsreich waren und nicht zuletzt ein verrückter Lord, der gerne Harrys Kopf hätte haben wollen, hatten Harrys Aufmerksamkeit solchen Fallen gegenüber gestärkt.

„Aber so was würden sie doch nicht machen!" Mary schien allein der Gedanken daran zu entsetzen.

„Ich fürchte doch, deswegen sollten wir sie nicht noch weiter provozieren."

„Also einladen, aber nicht in die Vorbereitung mit einbeziehen?"

„Genau, Nick, es sollten sowieso so wenig wie möglich davon wissen. Es gibt viele Möglichkeiten, wie ein Lehrer so etwas erfährt, und es werden nicht alle so kulant sein und es erlauben."

„Da kommt dein Engländer durch."

„Was?" Harry sah den breit grinsenden Nick fragend an, vor allem auch deswegen, weil er nicht so schnell von so einem ernsten Thema umschalten konnte.

„Kulant, kein amerikanischer Jugendlicher würde dieses Wort benutzen, ich zweifle sogar sehr, ob es hier überhaupt die Mehrzahl verstehen würde." Auch Mary musste lächeln, sie fand die englische Wortwahl oft auch etwas merkwürdig, sie gefiel ihr aber. Genau wie vielen der anderen Mädchen.

„Also nochmal zurück, Mary sollte nur wenige und solchen denen sie vertraut, mit in die Planung einbeziehen. Alle einladen, aber erst in letzter Minute."

„Aber so können sie doch keine Kostüme vorbereiten und manchen habe ich schon bescheid gegeben." Mary war dabei Panik zu schieben.

„Sag ihnen einfach, es hat sich was geändert, und dass du den Termin nicht einhalten kannst. Und zu den Kostümen, wir sind Zauberer, da sollten wir es doch mittlerweile hinbekommen unsere Kleidung etwas zu verändern."

„Äh, da hast du recht", Nick hatte irgendwie bislang auch nicht so recht daran gedacht.

„Benutzt ihr in Amerika wirklich so wenige Zauber im Alltag?" Die beiden zuckten die Schultern und fragten zurück: „Warum benutzt ihr so viel?"

„Pure Bequemlichkeit der Reinblüter, die anderen machen es dann nach. In der Schule machen wir es einfach, die Lehrer unterstützen uns darin Zauber auf andere Situationen zu übertragen. Na ja nicht wirklich alle, aber wir kriegen Hauspunkte als Belohnung."

„Ich habe keine Ahnung was Hauspunkte sind, und würde dich das gerne später nochmal fragen, aber ich muss jetzt los."

„Klar, bis morgen Mary." Sie winkte zum Abschied und verschwand im Haus der Mädchen.

„Wollen wir lernen?"

„Klar, aber hast du mal was von einer Karte des Schulgeländes gehört?"

„Nein," Nick sah ihn fragend an.

„Wollen wir eine machen?"

„Meinst du das ernsthaft? Das geht?" Nick fand die Idee gut.

„Eine von Hogwarts existiert."

„Wer hat die gemacht?"

„Mein Vater und ein paar seiner Freunde. Ich kann ihm bald schreiben."

„Ich dachte dein Vater ist Tod?" Nick sah ihn mit einem ungläubigen Blick an.

„Ich meine auch einen seiner Freunde, es wird aber noch etwas dauern. Vielleicht sollte ich ihm zuerst und dann Draco schreiben."

„Schreib doch einfach beiden," schlug Nick leichthin vor.

„Geht nicht, ich bin im Exil, da gibt es ein paar Regeln. Komm lass uns etwas lernen."

Harry hatte sich nun entschieden erst Remus zu schreiben und dann erst Draco, es war wohl auch fairer so. Remus war immerhin so etwas wie sein Ersatz-Patenonkel. Wenn er erst seinen Freunden schrieb war das okay, aber dann sollte er schon Remus schreiben.

Es würde ihm nicht schwer fallen, er hatte genug zu berichten und Remus ging es eher darum, dass es ihm gut ging. Und es ging Harry gut. Er brauchte momentan keine Angst vor dunklen Magiern zu haben, seine neuen Freunde schienen auch noch nach allem, was er ihnen erzählt hatte, zu ihm zustehen und in der Schule lief soweit alles gut. Leider hatte er nicht so ganz im Hintergrund bleiben können, wie er es sich gewünscht hatte. Na ja, es war ja schon recht ungewöhnlich so mitten im Schuljahr sowohl die Schule als auch das Land zu wechseln. Dann auch noch in der Siebten!

Kein Wunder, dass er schon bald bekannt war wie der sprichwörtliche bunte Hund.

Aber dennoch konnte er hier in Ruhe seine Runden auf dem Besen drehen.

So schlimm wie in Hogwarts war es aber noch lange nicht, wenn man mal von den penetranten Erstklässlerinnen absah. Sie fanden wohl, er wäre so etwas wie ein Ritter, immerhin kam er von Europa, der merkwürdige, weit entfernte Kontinent. Schlecht in Geografie waren die meisten nämlich auch. England wurde eher selten auf Landkarten gefunden. Genug um den Brief zu füllen hatte er also.

Manchmal fanden sie den Weg hier in Amerika ja noch nicht mal. Wenigstens hatte Harry einen guten Orientierungssinn. Nicht mal die ganzen Schrauben konnten ihn verwirren.

Seine nächste Hoffnung bestand darin die Hilfe der anderen Jungs zu bekommen um die Karte dann herzustellen. Es war mit Sicherheit ein hartes Stück Arbeit und eine große Menge an Magie nötig. Ein Passwort musste auch her, auch um nachfolgenden Schülergenerationen die Chance zu geben die Karte auch zu benutzen. Die Zwillinge waren wahrscheinlich auch eher zufällig darauf gestoßen, als sie das Pergament in den Händen hatten und die Worte „ich bin ein Tunichtgut" sagten. Einfach mal so sagt man solch einen Satz ja nicht. Also etwas einfacheres und vielleicht auch etwas, was auf die Schule bezogen war. Vielleicht eine Abänderung des Mottos, falls es so etwas überhaupt gab. Zu einfach durfte es aber auch nicht sein, sonst kam ja jeder Idiot und auch die Lehrer darauf. Vor allem musste man auch irgendwie erkennen, dass das Stück Pergament etwas besonderes war, sonst verbrannte jemand es noch einfach so, gleichzeitig wurde Harry wieder bewusst, dass er ja ein Zauberer war und das Pergament mit einem Zauber vor Feuer und Wasser schützen konnte.

Vielleicht konnte er dann auch noch einen ähnlichen Spruch darauf sprechen wie Dumbledore beim Spiegel Nerhegeb, der verhinderte, dass sie für schlechte Zwecke genutzt wurde, aber dennoch für Streiche, aber nur ungefährliche.

Harry hätte nie gedacht, dass so etwas so kompliziert werden konnte, zumindest, wenn er es ordentlich machen wollte. Harry wollte zumindest etwas praktisches, lang anhaltendes machen, was ständig über ihn überall geschrieben wurde ging ihm auf die Nerven und war oft schon bald wieder vergessen. Na ja, nicht wirklich viele würden von der Karte wissen, aber die, die es taten, würden sie sicherlich nie vergessen. Auf die würde er hoffen.

Mit Sicherheit wäre Zack gerne dabei, Mitch würde sich so etwas auch nicht entgehen lassen um einiges zu lernen. Nick würde es als perfekte Möglichkeit sehen, ein paar der Schulregeln etwas auszutesten. Sie wären sicherlich gerne dabei.

Harry war glücklich, irgendwie zumindest.

Es war anders als in Hogwarts und mit Hermine und Ron. Aber irgendwie war es auch ganz ähnlich.

Er hatte ein paar gute Freunde um sich geschart, er hatte einen Feind, einen allwissenden Schuldirektor und war mittlerweile wieder, mehr oder weniger, sein eigener Herr. Gott sei Dank waren aber die Dursleys nicht hier, auf die konnte Harry doch gerne verzichten.

Als Fazit über Harrys erste Wochen hier ließ sich sagen, dass alles viel leichter lief als gedacht und befürchtet, und er war glücklich, auch wenn er Ginny vermisste.

Noch ein paar Loopings und Spiralen und er würde wieder zurück zu Nick gehen und sehen, ob der seine Ankündigung eingehalten hatte und tatsächlich weiter gelernt hatte.

Lord Voldemort aka Tom Marvolo Riddle war höchst zufrieden, alles lief nach Plan. Alles lief so gut, dass er sogar Lucius beurlauben konnte, damit der sich um seine schwangere Frau kümmern konnte. Die Schwangerschaft wurde als gutes Omen gefeiert, auch wenn sich die beiden Eheleute in schweigen hüllten, wie das passieren konnte, eine Reinblüterin wurde nicht einfach so schwanger. ( Man munkelte über einen missglückten Zauber zur Empfängnisverhütung.)

Unter normalen Umständen hätte er Lucius nie freigegeben, der stand eh schon genug unter dem Pantoffel seiner Frau.

Der Lord kam zu seinen Begründungen, warum es ihm so gut ging, zurück, als erster Punkt stand da, das Potter endlich beseitigt worden war. Wenn auch zeitlich begrenzt.

Das Ministerium arbeitete gut mit ihm zusammen, aber leider auch mit dem Brathuhnorden.

Die Todesser benahmen sich mal ausnahmsweise.

Die Vampire waren wieder in ihre Heimat zurückgekehrt, er würde es ja nie zugeben, aber er hasste Vampire.

Fenrir hatte er auch ins Ausland abschieben können, der Werwolf war sehr unruhig gewesen. Der Frieden gefiel ihm nicht.

Severus´ neue Tränke, mit dem Überresten des Basilisken, funktionierten.

Die Leute erkannten ihn nicht, wenn er mit einem Glamour unterwegs war.

Es gab nur ein kleines Detail, das ihn momentan störte, die Fahrt nach Amerika war nicht ganz so verlaufen wie erhofft. Die Beziehungen waren weiterhin unterkühlt und Potter war nicht auf die Provokation angesprungen. Der Bericht über den Direktor der Schule war allerdings sehr interessant gewesen, er hatte vorher nie von ihm gehört. Einen offensichtlich starken Magier wie ihn sollte man aber immer im Auge haben. Einen Sympathisanten in Amerika hatte er schon darauf angesetzt.

Alles lief nach Plan, die Frage war nur: Wie lange noch?

_Eine Hexe war verschwunden, sie war eine Hexe mit dunklen Magiern in ihrer Familie, stand aber auf Dumbledores Seite._

Lg mogeta

aka: also known as; auch bekannt als

Oriza, von einer anderen Seite, hat ab diesem Kapitel gebetat


	11. Chapter 11

Hallo,

Ich melde mich mal wieder. Neben dem ganzen Stress habe ich es tatsächlich noch geschafft ein Kapitel zu schreiben. Aber das ist jetzt hoffentlich erst mal etwas vorbei.

Ich hoffe ihr mögt das neue Kapitel, das Oriza gebetat hat.

Es ist zwar nicht sehr lang, aber ich hoffe dennoch ganz gut. Vorher noch eine kleine Anmerkung: In diesem Kapitel verstreicht einiges an Zeit, wundert euch deswegen nicht. Ich werde das Verschwiegene an geeigneter Stelle nachholen.

Viel Spaß:

„Guten Morgen." Nachdem Lucius recht fröhlich in den Raum eintrat schien die Stimmung noch düsterer und angespannter zu werden, obwohl der arme Mann wenig dafür konnte. Er war einfach froh Narzissa für eine kurze Zeit los zu sein. Immerhin hatte er momentan zu Hause mit ihr sehr viel Stress und kaum Zeit für den dunklen Orden gehabt. Dadurch hatte er zum ersten Mal überhaupt keine Ahnung, worum es bei der wöchentlichen Versammlung beider Seiten ging und war ungewollt und unschuldig dem Zorn beider Seiten ausgesetzt. Bevor irgendwas passierte, setzte er sich lieber hin, schön weit hinten. Dachte über die merkwürdige Stimmung nach und über ein Geschenk für Narzissa. Er hatte sie zwar in den letzten Tagen mit Geschenken, großen und kleinen, teuren und billigen, geradezu überschüttet, aber das bedeutete dennoch nicht, dass er nachlässig werden konnte. Eine schwangere Hexe, besonders eine Black, musste man bei Laune halten, oft waren es die genannten Geschenke, manchmal war es Sex. Sonst konnte man mit Gemütsschwankungen, Bestrafungen jeder Art und Repressalien bedacht werden, nicht zu vergessen die netten Flüche die nur so aus ihr herausschossen, wenn ihr danach war. Dummerweise hatte ihn seine Fixierung auf seine Frau heute aber in die Position gebracht keine Ahnung zu haben, was vor sich ging. Er würde einfach abwarten und erst dann reagieren.

Kurz nach Malfoy's Ankunft begann das Treffen mit dem Eintritt der beiden Anführer. Dumbledore sah so aus wie immer und nur wenige würden sagen, dass das Leuchten in den Augen etwas nachgelassen hatte. Voldemort indessen war leichter zu lesen, er schien vor Zorn zu Beben und jeder spürte seinen Zorn, der in wildem aufflackern von Magie deutlich wurde, als leichtes kribbeln auf der Haut.

Es war jetzt schon klar, dass das heutige Treffen nichts bringen würde, wenn Lord Voldemort solch eine Laune hatte war mit ihm nichts anzufangen. Jedes Argument würde sofort von ihm abgewehrt werden, alle würden alles falsch machen und der Rest auch. Nebenbei befand man sich dann häufiger als Empfänger eines verbotenen Zauberspruchs, Lucius hatte dies zu Hause bereits in ausreichendem Maße und konnte getrost darauf verzichten. Vielleicht sollte man, bevor es zum gegenseitigen Verfluchen kam, die Gemüter etwas abkühlen.

Abkühlen!!!

Das war die Idee, er sollte Narzissa Eis mitbringen, massenweise. In allen Geschmacksrichtungen und kalorienreduziert. Sonst würde sie noch denken, er wollte sie dick machen. Sollte er das Eis aber so kaufen, würde sie am Ende denken sie wäre schon dick und müsste abnehmen. Auch doof...

Lucius bekam von diesem Treffen wenig mit, um die Wahrheit zu sagen, er hatte auch nicht viel verpasst. Man wollte sich einfach später wieder Treffen(A.d.A. wer's glaubt wird selig) und in Ruhe in kleinerer Runde sprechen (A.d.A. schreien würde es eher beschreiben, bis auf Dumbledore natürlich, der schrie nie, er rief nur laut aus).

Lucius wurde für seine wunderbare Idee, Eis in allen erdenklichen Arten mitzubringen, von seiner Frau und Draco gelobt gelobt und wurde 24 Stunden lang geschont.

Sein Sohn war froh gewesen, als seine Mutter die auf die Idee kam „Gesellschaftsspiele mit ihrem einzigen Kind, das sie nie sehen würde" zu spielen, zu entkommen. Er war unendlich dankbar gewesen, erlöst zu werden.

Harry wurde natürlich von den schlechten Entwicklungen in Kenntnis gesetzt, der dachte sich aber erstmal nichts weiter dabei und lebte sein Leben in der Fremde, die er immer mehr zu schätzen lernte, weiter. Die schwersten Fragen, die er sich selber stellen musste, war seine Kostümierung zu Halloween, was in der Zeit auf der Party passiert war in der er einen Filmriss hatte und was er nach der Schule machen wollte.

Gerade die letzte Frage beschäftigte ihn immer mehr, je weiter das Schuljahr voranging, er würde eine große Auswahl haben, wollte er bei den Muggeln weiterlernen, oder doch lieber in der Zauberwelt? Vielleicht erstmal College um sich zu orientieren? Gleich was studieren? Harry verwarf diesen Gedanken gleich wieder, er war kein großer Lerner, er war eher für Praktisches. Das war immer mehr zum Vorschein gekommen in den Beratungsstunden und Testbögen die die Schüler dazu hatten ausfüllen mussten.

Die anderen Jungs auf seinem Zimmer wussten auch nichts mit sich anzufangen, bis auf Mitch, der wurde Arzt. So wurde schnell der Entschluss gefasst, gemeinsam erstmal zu reisen. Harry wollte schließlich etwas von seinem neuen Heimatland sehen. Nachdem sie ihren Abschluss gemacht, die Karte der Schule an einem guten Ort zurückgelassen und allen wichtigen Leuten Lebewohl gesagt hatten ging es auch schon los. Mitch mit dem besten Abschluss bekam ein Stipendium und begann gleich wieder mit dem Lernen.

Die immer beunruhigenderen Briefe aus England, einige waren sogar von Draco, rückten immer weiter auf Distanz. Harry las sie, machte sich aber immer weniger Gedanken. Es ging ihn einfach nichts mehr an.

Erst als keine mehr kamen machte er sich Sorgen. Hedwig war unruhig, es gab also irgendwo Briefe für ihn, aber seine Eule kam nicht an sie heran. Auch andere bekamen keine Briefe mehr, keine Posteule kam durch. Experten arbeiteten daran, aber keiner hatte eine Idee wie das vor sich ging, man war aber dennoch guter Hoffnung, dem Problem Herr zu werden. Harry hätte seinen Freunden in England aber gerne geschrieben und sie um Rat gebeten, was er denn nun nach seiner Reise machen sollte. Der Muggelweg funktionierte zwar noch, aber das Problem waren die Adressen, Zauberer hatten keine Muggeladressen. Nur Moony hatte ihm noch einen Brief geschrieben, dann brach aber auch diese Möglichkeit zusammen.

Bei seiner Jobsuche half mal wieder der Zufall und Vitamin B.

Bei der Verabschiedung des nächsten Jahrgangs war einiges an Pomp und Ehrenträgern versammelt. Auch einige alte Freunde des Direktors, Soldaten, manche bereits im Ruhestand andere noch voll im Dienst. Diesen Männern konnte man nichts vormachen und sie waren auch voll im Bilde, wer James in Wirklichkeit war und nach nur einem Blick auf ihn sahen sie einen jungen Mann der kämpfen konnte und dies bereits getan hatte. Seine Körperhaltung war bereits die eines Kämpfers, er war aufmerksam und in Topform. Auf ihrer Reise hatten die Jungs immer mal wieder hier und da gearbeitet, meist körperlich anstrengend, alle waren häufig mit Muskelkater am nächsten morgen aufgestanden. Mittlerweile sah man deutlich die Auswirkungen. Harry hatte dazu noch einen späten Wachstumsschub gehabt. Er war eine beeindruckende Gestalt geworden.

Sein „Ziehvater", der Minister, stellte ihn vielen vor, als man sich nach dem ganzen Chaos in Ruhe zusammenfand, und lobte ihn in den höchsten Tönen, genau so, wie einige der Lehrer. Da ließ die Einladung, der Zauberer-Armee beizutreten, nicht lange auf sich warten.

„Nun James, was hast du jetzt vor?"

„Ich weiß nicht recht, ich hatte gehofft, nach meiner Reise eine genauere Vorstellung zu haben, aber dem ist nicht so." Harry fühlte sich im Moment auch ziemlich allein, es waren nur fünf aus seiner alten Jahrgangsstufe auf der Feier, keiner aus seinem alten Zimmer.

„Wie wäre es mit der Armee?"

Harry war zu baff um darauf zu antworten. Was die Männer um ihn zum Lachen brachte.

„Wir wissen, das du bei Alastor Moody gelernt hast, und du besitzt bereits praktische Erfahrung, mehr als viele unserer jüngeren Offiziere. Du solltest darüber nachdenken. Der Vorschlag war ernst gemeint." Um ihn herum wurde genickt. Harry war zu überwältigt. Der Gedanke an eine Zauberer-Armee war für ihn immer noch merkwürdig, die blauen Paradeuniformen waren einschüchternd. Ganz anders die Todesser, die wollten erschrecken. Diese Männer hier wollten und konnten einschüchtern, sahen jedem in die Augen und strahlten Kraft aus, fast ohne jede Emotion. Harry hätte von sich aus nie daran gedacht sich zu verpflichten, es kursierten einige unschöne Geschichten über Offiziere die ihr Amt missbrauchten. Aber es gab wohl überall schwarze Schafe.

„Die Idee hat was. Ich werde darüber nachdenken."

„Bald gibt es einen Informationstag, komm einfach." Ein weiterer Soldat, jünger und weniger behängt, ergriff das Wort.

„Schüchtert den kleinen doch nicht so ein. Ihm bleibt noch Zeit." Jetzt mischte der Direktor mit, auch er trug blau, allerdings eine klassische Robe.

„So viel auch nicht, am Ende langweile ich mich noch." Harry fasste langsam wieder Fuß und sprach diese wenig ernst gemeinte Drohung aus. Der Direktor verzog in gespieltem Entsetzen das Gesicht, er hatte miterlebt, was passierte, wenn Harry sich langweilte und nicht hinwusste mit seiner Magie.

„Wir hätten mit Sicherheit noch irgendwo einen Basilisken oder Drachen für dich, die verrückten dunklen Zauberer sind uns ausgegangen."

„Merlin sei Dank." Harry's Dank war vor allem daran gerichtet, dass nichts passiert war, als Voldemort den USA einen Besuch abgestattet hatte.

„Dem schließe ich mich an, schrecklich."

„Sie haben Voldemort getroffen, bei seinem Besuch hier?" Um ihn herum nickten fünf, größtenteils Ältere hochdekorierte.

„Wir waren in höchster Alarmbereitschaft, sämtliche Warnsysteme schlugen an, als er noch über dem Atlantik war. Er ist wahrlich mächtig." Die Alarmsysteme reagierten auf Stärke aber auch auf bestimmte Zauber die sich der amerikanischen Grenze näherten. Im Land gab es sie jedoch nicht, das war gegen die Persönlichkeitsrechte.

„Und unsterblich."

„Wirklich?"

„Ja, Horkruxe."

„Wieso wissen wir davon nichts?" Jetzt hatte Harry die Aufmerksamkeit der gesamten Gruppe, es gefiel ihm nicht so recht. Aber jeder sollte alles Wichtige über einen potentiell mächtigen Feind wissen.

„Dumbledore hielt es für das Beste, es geheim zu halten. Voldemort hält dicht, da sonst die ganze Welt danach suchen würde, entweder um sie zu zerstören, oder ihn damit zu erpressen. Aber mich geht das ganze nichts mehr an, ich kann machen was ich will." Es stimmte sogar, keiner interessierte sich mehr großartig für ihn. Die Zauberwelt vergaß schnell.

„Dumbledore hat keinen Spruch auf dich gelegt um dich davon abzuhalten so etwas zu erzählen?" Mittlerweile kristallisierte sich ein Hauptgesprächspartner heraus, ein älterer, schon ergrauter Soldat, mit einigen Orden-

„Nein, er appeliert an meinen gesunden Verstand. Etwas was Voldemort im Übrigen nicht besitzt, der ist ein wahnsinniges Genie."

Harry wurde von einigen sehr interessiert angesehen. Die niedrigeren Ränge hielten sich aber zurück und warteten auf ihre Vorgesetzten Vorschläge zu machen.

„Ich würde mich auf eine Unterhaltung über dieses Thema sehr freuen."

„Sie wissen nicht viel über ihn, oder?" Harry sah sie fragend an.

„Wir wissen wirklich nur wenig über ihn. Er hat selber dafür gesorgt, dass alles Wichtige über ihn zerstört wurde und den Rest hält Dumbledore unter Verschluss. Wir haben keine Chance."

„An Dumbledore kommt keiner vorbei, wenn er nicht will. Er will selten." Er hatte es immerhin selber am eigenen Leib erfahren. Nur was Dumbledore wollte hatte er erfahren, mehr als die meisten anderen, aber weniger, als er gehofft hatte. „Ich würde ihnen aber gerne einige wichtige Fakten geben, aber ich kann nicht alles sagen."

„Keine Sorge James, ich denke man kann sich darauf einigen. Ein Austausch von Informationen, kein Verhör." Der letzte Satz von Professor Andrews war an einige der Soldaten gerichtet, die gerne mal über das Ziel hinausschossen. Als Lehrer war er aber sich selber verpflichtet auf seine Schützlinge aufzupassen, auch nach deren Abschluss.

„Ein Treffen wäre in der Tat eine gute Idee, glaubst du er steckt hinter der Postsperre. Mittlerweile kann man auch kein Zauberer mehr über den Muggelweg seine Post senden, die Muggel haben Merlin sei Dank nichts bemerkt."

„Hoffentlich bleibt es auch so," der graumelierte meldete sich wieder. „Das Letzte, was wir gebrauchen können, ist, dass uns jetzt die Muggel entdecken."

„Das ist der Grund warum ich es für unwahrscheinlich halte, dass Voldemort dahinter steckt. Muggel sind für ihn Spielzeug und nicht besser als Vieh und Zielscheiben zum Üben, er möchte aber keinesfalls, dass die Zaubererwelt entdeckt wird. Zauberer sollen unter sich bleiben, Muggelgeborene gar nicht erst aufgenommen. Er will die Zaubererwelt für sich allein absolut abgeschottet und er würde sich nicht mit England zufrieden geben."

„Aber er könnte jetzt Truppen sammeln um alle anderen anzugreifen." Wieder der ältere Soldat.

„Das ist nicht sein Stil, außerdem braucht er seine Verstärkung aus den Osteuropäischen Ländern, die Vampire und Werwölfe. Die kommen auch nicht durch. Mein Patenonkel ist ein Werwolf, er hat auch keine Chance die anderen zu erreichen, dabei weiß er immer, wo der Rest seines alten Rudels und der Leitwolf ist, jetzt hat er aber kein Signal von ihm, ich habe aber auch lange keine Briefe von ihm mehr erhalten."

„Wer ist der Leitwolf? Nur wenige können ihr Rudel über große Distanz zusammenhalten."

„Greyback hat ihn früh verwandelt. Die Verbindung ist besonders stark, weil er selbst ein Leitwolf sein könnte und seinen Wolf immer besser unter Kontrolle hat."

„Fenrir kreucht und fleucht also noch über die Erde, ich hörte er greift sogar außerhalb des Vollmonds an, mit Vorliebe Kinder."

„Er ist so schlimm wie eh und je, auch im Exil in Nordeuropa. Er hat viele teilweise durch die Attacken außerhalb des Vollmonds verwandelt. Sie haben definitiv wölfische Züge angenommen."

„Belassen wir es für heute dabei über diese unerfreulichen Themen zu reden. James könnte genausogut professionell Quidditch spielen." Harry selber rollte nur mit den Augen, ihm war schon länger klar geworden, dass er die Sportart dann vielleicht nicht mehr mögen würde. Er würde täglich stundenlang trainieren müssen, mit Sicherheit müsste er sich irgendwann mehr dazu zwingen, als noch Freude daran zu haben. Außerdem würde er dadurch wieder sehr bekannt werden, darauf konnte er verzichten, und bei Spielen in England könnte er auch noch ein paar Jahre lang nicht mitmachen.

„Wir haben ein eigenes Team," und damit begann ein angeregte Unterhaltung die auch noch bis in die Nacht dauerte, bevor Harry in seine kleine Wohnung apparierte.

Er brauchte nicht viel und sparen wollte er, auch ein Zimmer, Bad und Küche war schon alles. Sein Erbe würde nicht ewig halten und die Miete war nur gering. Die Gegend bestand aus einfachen Apartmenthäusern. Meist lebten hier Ältere oder Singles, die nicht mehr brauchten wie Harry.

Zumindest konnte er kochen und war nicht auf Lieferdienste angewiesen. Die Zeit bei den Dursleys war also doch für etwas gut gewesen.

Zack hatte versprochen, morgen zu kommen, vorher musste er noch einkaufen, wie er nach einem kurzen Blick in den Kühlschrank feststellte. Harry seufzte, wenn er ein Auto hätte wäre alles angenehmer, aber das würde er sich erst besorgen, wenn er wirklich musste.

Also, morgen erstmal einkaufen, dann putzen, kochen und mit Zack ein bisschen was trinken und sich bei ihm über die Situation ausheulen. Der hatte es gut, bei seiner Großmutter konnte er jederzeit anfangen, wenn er wollte. Bei Nick war es das gleiche. Mitch hatte schon die ersten Prüfungen hinter sich gebracht und machte momentan in einer Klinik ein Praktikum und hatte deswegen noch weniger Zeit als sonst für seine Freunde.

Nur Harry hatte mal wieder Probleme.

Er wäre gerne Auror geworden, die Polizei fand er als kleiner Junge toll. Sie sorgten für Recht und Ordnung und als sie in der Schule zu Besuch waren, um die Verkehrsregeln zu erklären, hatte ihn Dudley die Woche in Ruhe gelassen, genau wie Vernon. Dann war alles wieder beim Alten gewesen, aber diese Woche war der reinste Himmel gewesen. Er würde gerne den Menschen um sich herum helfen, Heldenkomplex sei Dank.

Soldat war aber schon etwas anderes und wenn er sich einmal verpflichtet hätte, wäre er drin.

Als Soldat hätte er seine Anweisungen und müsste sie ausführen. Das wäre auch irgendwie schön, etwas Verantwortung abzugeben in der Gruppe zu arbeiten, sich auf andere verlassen. Etwas, was er noch nie getan hatte. Vielleicht würde es aber dort möglich sein. Mit den Jungs hatte er Spaß und das Gefühl, sie gerade deswegen beschützen zu müssen. Er wollte nicht, dass sie miterleben, wie der Krieg einen verändern konnte.

„Mal sehen, was Zack davon hält."

Zack war ziemlich baff. Es dauerte etwas, bis er seine Sprache wiederfand. Harry hatte ihn überfallen, nachdem er ihn mit Essen und einer gemütlichen Couch eingelullt hatte.

„Na ja, wenn du denkst, es könnte dir gefallen... wieso nicht."

„Willst du mitkommen?"

„Spinnst du? Das ist nun wirklich nichts für mich." Zack war entsetzt und Harry musste bei dem Gesichtsausdruck lachen.

„Würdest du denn vielleicht zu dieser Info-Veranstaltung mitkommen?"

„Na gut, kann ja nicht schaden, und ich hab Zeit. Hast du noch Bier da?"

Alles Liebe

mogeta


End file.
